Goddess and Monster
by Lady Nocturna
Summary: Sandor e Sansa fugiram durante a Batalha de Blackwater. Como chegariam a Winterfell, sãs e salvos, passando por um longo e perigoso caminho? Como chegariam com a reputação em jogo e tendo que viver como desertor e traidora filha de traidor? Sandor teria que aprender a conviver com uma lady para protegê-la. E Sansa teria que aprender a ser uma amazona para sobreviver.
1. Capítulo 1 - Fuga

Capítulo 1 - Fuga

– Você não irá me machucar – afirmou Sansa. Sandor a olhava de forma terna e cansada.

– Não, passarinho, eu não irei te machucar – sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça e dando um longo suspiro.

Sandor andou até a porta do quarto de Sansa.

Sansa olhou para a boneca em suas mãos. Sandor havia lhe dado a chance de voltar para Winterfell. Disse que a levaria em segurança para casa e para sua família. Era a chance que tinha de sair daquele inferno que destruíra sua vida.

Mas e se desse mais problemas? Stannis não iria machucá-la. Ou iria? E se, por algum motivo, os Lannisters ganhassem a batalha? Se os Lannister perdessem, eles seriam mortos ou fugiriam. Eles não se importariam em levá-la junto. Mas e se levassem? E se fosse obrigada a ir para Rochedo Casterly?

Muitas perguntas se passavam na cabeça de Sansa e ela decidiu que o melhor era arriscar. Ela estava perdida em Porto Real e não faria diferença se perder na floresta com Sandor.

Antes que Sandor abrisse a porta para ir embora, ela foi até ele e tocou seu braço. O gigante olhou para o toque e depois para seus olhos.

Sansa voltou para pegar alguns pertences necessários. A boneca que o pai lhe dera já estava em suas mãos. Pegou todas as joias que havia e algumas roupas que gostava.

– Deixe os vestidos aí, Passarinho – disse Sandor, percebendo o que ela estava fazendo. – Leve somente as joias.

Sansa parou de arrumar seus vestidos. Pegou apenas sua capa, o embrulho com as joias e a boneca e virou-se para Sandor, olhando-o nos olhos, tentando mostrar que, naquele momento, ela confiava nele. Ele relaxou o semblante e abriu a porta, ainda olhando-a. Juntos, saíram do quarto e do castelo que era como uma prisão para Sansa.

Sandor ajudou Sansa a montar no cavalo e montou atrás dela. Ajeitou a menina na sela do animal, passando as mãos em torno dela para segurar as rédeas. Sansa estava tensa e Sandor percebeu. Ele não sabia como relaxá-la. E nem havia como. Iriam fugir no meio de uma batalha. Ele seria um desertor e ela seria, para sempre, a filha de um traidor. Eram motivos suficientes para terem as cabeças cortadas.

Sandor bateu as pernas para o cavalo andar. Logo, ele estavam correndo ao vento e fogo, Sandor com a espada nas mãos, pronto para qualquer conflito no caminho. Ele precisou golpear algumas pessoas para que pudessem passar. Matou dois guardas próximos ao portão do castelo que tentaram impedi-lo de fugir.

A batalha acontecia diante dos olhos de Sansa. O cheiro de sangue, morte e fogo subia-lhe as narinas. O esverdeado do fogo se misturava com os cavaleiros que se golpeavam. Ou atacavam ou morriam. Sansa, com seus 16 anos, nunca vira uma batalha tão de perto. Mas seus olhos nunca se esqueceriam dessa primeira vez. Ela sofria a cada sangue que espirrava, a cada espada enterrada, cada cabeça cortada, cada grito de horror e de dor. Tudo a fazia lembrar seu pai. Quase tão horripilante quanto ver seu pai morrer.

As cenas e o sacolejar do cavalo a enjoavam. Ela não podia desviar o olhar, as cenas estavam ao redor. Sandor golpeou um homem pelo pescoço e Sansa nem pôde desviar o olhar. Aconteceu tão próxima a ela que o sangue do homem espirrou em direção ao vestido e mãos de Sansa. Ela arregalou os olhos, em choque com o sangue em seu vestido.

Sandor percebeu o quão horrorizada a menina estava logo depois de golpear o rapaz. Tão jovem para ver tanto sofrimento. O sangue espirrou em sua armadura, mas o ferro não o deixava sentir. O vestido de Sansa estava manchado de sangue e ele sabia o quanto isso a tirava de seu mundo fantasioso. Com o braço que usava a espada, Sandor aproximou o corpo de Sansa para si e a fez encostar a cabeça em seu peito, o único lugar para onde ela podia desviar seus olhos.

Aproveitando a deixa, Sansa levantou o capuz da capa sobre o rosto e envolveu os braços ao redor do corpo de Sandor, apertando a armadura por cima das costas. Não podia ver o mundo afora, e ninguém poderia vê-la. Deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem.

Partiram pela Estrada do Rei, mas logo se infiltraram pela floresta. Sandor queria fugir o mais distante de Porto Real e evitar o que pudesse levá-lo de volta àquele inferno. Cavalgar pela Estrada do Rei seria um erro e desviou de caminho, entrando na mata fechada.

Sansa sentia o cavalo correndo. Ainda se agarrava a Sandor, com o rosto na armadura dele e sabia que ele ainda mantinha a espada em mãos.

Mais de uma hora se passou. O cavalo ainda corria, Sandor ainda se sentia transtornado e disposto a partir o mais rápido e longe possível. Ele mantinha os olhos ao horizonte, tentando enxergar alguma coisa na mata fechada. Confiava no instinto de seu cavalo. O sangue na espada já secara e o suor corria de seu rosto.

Foi quando Sansa levantou a cabeça, afrouxando o abraço. Ela viu os olhos vidrados e arregalados de Sandor, percebendo o quanto ele estava perturbado. Ela sentiu um súbito medo do que poderia acontecer, mas não tinha para onde fugir. Sansa já fugia.

– Cão? – Sansa chamou baixinho, sua voz entrecortada e abafada pelos cascos do cavalo. Ele não respondeu. – Cão? – tentou mais alto, ainda sem resposta. O cavalo corria cada vez mais rápido e sentia-se como se nunca fosse parar. – SANDOR

Com o grito de Sansa, Sandor puxou as rédeas com força, o cavalo relinchou e parou bruscamente, fazendo Sansa bater com o rosto na armadura do cavaleiro. Sandor segurou Sansa para que não caísse. Olhou ao redor, os olhos ainda arregalados.

– Cão?

Foi quando seus olhos cruzaram os brilhantes olhos azuis de Sansa. Sandor, finalmente, percebeu onde estava, com quem estava e a razão de tudo aquilo. A lua era a única luminosidade na floresta e deixava pálido o rosto de Sansa. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam emaranhados e o rosto estava suado e com pingos secos de sangue. E apesar do suor, o corpo magro da menina tremia. E Sandor percebeu que ela tremia de medo.

É claro que ela tremia de medo. Ele sempre a assustara e mesmo assim, ela o confiou para levá-la para longe. Ele deveria passar toda a segurança para ele, mas lá estava Sandor com os olhos vidrados e temerosos, ainda desnorteado com todo o fogo que vivenciou momentos atrás. Sansa estava sozinha com o homem que sentia medo, no meio de uma floresta escura, vazia e, futuramente, fria.

Ele a afastou um pouco para que pudesse colocar a espada de volta a cintura. O movimento brusco fez com que Sansa tremesse, assustada com o que ele faria com a espada. Ela suspirou aliviada quando ele a guardou.

Sandor saiu do cavalo, e agarrou Sansa pela cintura, colocando-a no chão. Olhou em volta e aguçou os sentidos. Parecia seguro. A mata estava silenciosa. Não tinha por que fugirem novamente e o cavalo, provavelmente, estava cansado. Ele levou o cavalo até uma árvore e o amarrou.

– Vamos ficar aqui? – perguntou Sansa, olhando ao redor e para o chão, percebendo a terra que se misturava com a grama e imaginando se teria que dormir ali.

Sandor nada falava. Isso frustrava a menina.

– Não deveríamos voltar para a estrada, Sor? – perguntou Sansa.

– Não sou nenhum Sor – resmungou Sandor. Ele sentou-se e encostou em uma árvore – Durma, menina. Vamos voltar a cavalgar daqui a pouco.

Sansa permaneceu parada e novamente, olhou ao redor.

– Vamos dormir no chão? – perguntou Sansa com desdém.

Sandor esboçou um sorriso de deboche.

– Tem uma cama com colchão de penas dentro da bolsa pendurada no cavalo! – debochou Sandor. Sansa se irritou pela ironia e pelo desrespeito.

– Está frio! – retrucou – Deveríamos fazer uma fogueira!

Sandor suspirou e levantou-se.

– Ainda estamos perto de Porto Real - Ele arrancou o manto branco da Guarda Real de suas costas e esticou no chão – Fazer uma fogueira só nos denunciará. Deite-se.

A voz de Sandor se mantinha grossa e rude, o que assustava Sansa. Ela obedeceu o Cão e deitou-se em cima do manto, se encolhendo para afastar o frio do corpo. A capa não lhe era suficiente, já que estava acostumada ao conforto e quentura de uma cama.

Sandor voltou a se sentar e encostar numa árvore próxima. Decidiu limpar sua espada que estava com sangue semi seco. Ele reparou que Sansa não fechava os olhos e parecia apreensiva. Ele pensou que era uma atitude normal. Ela havia acabado de fugir do castelo onde era mantida como prisioneira do rei. Fugir, não. Ele a sequestrara. Sabia que, assim que dessem falta dos dois, eles seriam caçados a qualquer momento.

– Para onde iremos? – perguntou, enfim, Sansa.

Sandor não respondeu de imediato e apenas resmungou baixinho, enquanto limpava a espada.

– Provavelmente, para o Norte. É onde você pertence. – respondeu.

Sansa pensou por um instante. Quando fora para Porto Real com a comitiva do Rei e a comitiva de seu pai, a viagem demorara dias. Havia sido cansativa, por conta da duração, mas eles tiveram o conforto de cabanas e estalagens e comida farta e empregados. Não imaginava como seria a viagem até Winterfell apenas com um cavalo, um falso cavaleiro e uma reputação manchada.

– Levará muitos dias. Onde ficaremos no caminho? – perguntou, já sentindo-se sonolenta agora que o corpo começara a relaxar e esquentar.

– Não se preocupe com isso. Durma. – disse, por fim.

Sansa entendeu que aquelas seriam suas últimas palavras. E com isso, fechou os olhos e, aos poucos, caiu em um sono perturbado.

–-

Sansa acordou com ruídos irritantes. Ela abriu os olhos e percebeu a movimentação de um cavalo e um par de pés. Por um instante, seu coração gelou e ela despertou totalmente, com o desespero de que Sandor a estivesse deixando ali sozinha. Ela se aliviou ao se sentar e perceber que Sandor arrumava o cavalo para outra partida.

– Levante-se, menina – disse Sandor ao ver que Sansa acordara. - Já perdemos muito tempo por aqui.

Sansa se levantou, ainda tonta de sono. Ajeitou a capa e tirou a areia e grama que estavam grudados. Pegou o manto de Sandor e o entregou. O cavalo estava pronto para partir.

– Preciso... de um momento. – pediu Sansa. Ela sentia vontade de fazer xixi e não sabia como pedir como uma lady.

Sandor parecia ter entendido.

– Vá fazer suas necessidades, menina – desdenhou uma risada. – Mas não se afaste muito.

Sansa se afastou. A floresta ainda estava escura, mas não tanto quando partiram. Era possível ver a claridade invadindo e isso significava que estava amanhecendo. Ela se afastou o máximo que se permitia. Olhou para trás e viu apenas o cavalo, distante, mas Sandor não estava visível. Se escondeu atrás de uma árvore.

Sandor colocou seu manto de volta às costas. O cavalo estava pronto e ele estava nervoso. Precisavam sair dali o mais rápido possível. Não sabia o resultado da batalha e, independente disso, precisavam estar longe quando soubessem. Quanto mais tarde soubessem das notícias da batalha, mais longe estariam. Alguns minutos depois, Sansa estava de volta. Ele nem se dera ao trabalho de espioná-la. Mas se divertia com toda a delicadeza da menina e suas atitudes de lady. Isso daria trabalho pelo caminho e teria que mudá-la.

Sandor nem esperou Sansa dizer alguma coisa e andou em sua direção, alto e grandioso, deixando a menina encolhida. Pegou-a pela cintura e colocou-a sobre o cavalo. Subiu atrás dela e logo partiram de onde acamparam. Ele tirou uma maçã de uma das bolsas que o cavalo carregava e deu para Sansa. Era o que tinham para comer. E precisavam economizar até encontrarem comida.

– Obrigada – disse Sansa, sempre se lembrando de sua educação. Ela mordeu a maçã e, tímida, se ajeitou sobre o cavalo. Não queria ficar tão próxima de Sandor.

– Precisaremos caçar, se não encontrarmos comida. – avisou Sandor, e Sansa apenas assentiu.

O caminho foi longo, o dia amanheceu totalmente, e eles não se falaram por um bom tempo. Paravam para fazer as necessidades, de vez em quando, ou para comer outra maçã e beber água. O cantil com água de Sandor estava quase vazio e precisavam encontrar um riacho. Ele deixava o cantil com Sansa e apenas utilizava o cantil com vinho. Estava economizando o vinho também. Não sabiam quando iriam encontrar um lugar decente.

Logo, a tarde estava se afastando. Sansa sentia-se tonta pelo cavalo e estava cansada. Não queria pedir para parar e Sandor brigar. Não queria que ele pensasse que ela era fraca. Ela sentia fome. E também sentia-se fraca. Talvez, fosse a fome. Mas queria, desesperadamente, parar e descansar. Ela não se atrevia a encostar no peito de Sandor, por mais que necessitasse. Ela era uma lady. E ele, um homem. Um desertor.

Sandor ouviu um ruído. Esperava que fosse o que parecia. Ruído de água. Um riacho. Ele tentou seguir o barulho e sentiu-se aliviado quando encontraram um pequeno riacho iluminado pelo sol da tarde.

Eles pararam, e Sandor desceu. Foi quando reparou em Sansa. Ela estava pálida e com os olhos caindo. E antes que ele pensasse em pegá-la, Sansa cerrou os olhos e desmaiou.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Caça

Capítulo 2 - Caça

Ela estava mole. E ele sabia que ela sentia fome. Cavalgaram o dia inteiro, apenas comendo algumas maçãs. Ele a segurou antes que ela caísse do cavalo. Carregou-a até um tronco de árvore, colocando-a no chão.

_Maldito Passarinho!_ Amaldiçoou. Por que ela tinha que desmaiar logo agora? Era tão fresca que não poderia aguentar alguns dias a cavalo?

Ele pegou um trapo que havia na bolsa suspensa pelo cavalo e correu para o riacho para molhar. A água estava fria.

_O inverno está chegando._

Sandor voltou para Sansa, que continuava pálida e de olhos cerrados. Ele colocou o trapo molhado na testa da menina. Pegou o cantil com água e obrigou-a a beber, segurando seu rosto.

– Vamos, menina. Acorde.

Em poucos minutos, ela parecia melhorar. Balançou a cabeça lentamente e gemeu baixinho. Sandor cortou um pedaço de queijo com sua adaga. Empurrou o pedaço por entre seus lábios macios, tentando obrigá-la a comer. Sansa moveu a boca sutilmente, buscando reconhecer o sabor e mastigando fracamente.

Ela parecia estar voltando à consciência.

Sansa abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando se localizar. Encontrando um rosto queimado que mantinha uma expressão num misto de preocupação e raiva. Fechou os olhos. Sentiu um gosto levemente salgado e amargo em sua boca. Parecia queijo. Mastigou aos poucos, voltando a abrir os olhos. Engoliu. Sentiu outro pedaço do gosto amargo ser empurrado contra seus lábios e os abriu para comer outro pedaço de queijo. Desta vez, sentia algo calejado e áspero acariciarem seus lábios. Tentou abrir os olhos aos poucos. Sua visão embaçada conseguia reconhecer aquele rosto carrancudo e queimado. Ele parecia preocupado.

A tontura começara a passar e ela se pôs a abrir os olhos pra valer. Sandor não estava mais a sua frente. Ela tentou mover sua cabeça para procurá-lo, pedindo para a tontura não voltar. Seu estômago roncou alto.

Sandor voltara com um cantil molhado e se ajoelhou a frente de Sansa, sem se ligar que ela havia acordado. Sem se _importar_ que ela havia acordado. Pegou o rosto dela pelas bochechas e colocou o cantil em seu lábios, obrigando-a a beber.

– Obrigada.

Só quando ela sussurrou suas gentilezas é que Sandor teve a certeza de que ela havia voltado. Um ronco surdo foi ouvido e Sansa colocou a mão na barriga. Ela estava com fome.

– Você desmaiou de fome – afirmou Sandor.

Sansa sentiu-se um pouco envergonhada por ter desmaiado de fome. Sentiu-se fraca por isso e não queria que Sandor visse que ela desmaiava por qualquer coisa. Tinha medo de que ele desistisse de protegê-la e levá-la de volta para casa por conta de suas delicadezas que o deixavam bravo e desdenhoso.

– Eu estou bem – disse Sansa.

Sandor se levantou antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

– Vou caçar algo. Você precisa de farta comida para sobreviver. – disse Sandor com sarcasmo em sua voz e um meio sorriso no rosto.

Era disso que Sansa não gostava.

– Ainda temos algumas maçãs e queijo – disse Sansa, tentando parecer forte, apesar de sua voz ainda sair meio sussurrada.

– Você não vai aguentar um dia com maçãs e queijo – afirmou Sandor, tirando o manto e jogando aos pés de Sansa. – Precisa de comida de verdade. Você é como um passarinho, mas por dentro, ainda é uma loba.

E dizendo isso, ele adentrou a floresta deixando Sansa sozinha com seu manto juramentado.

Como ele ousava deixá-la sozinha na floresta, ao entardecer?

_Por dentro, ainda é uma loba._ Ela poderia ser um passarinho e comer comida de passarinho, sobrevivendo com a pouca comida que tinham. Mas Sandor tinha noção de que ela era uma loba. E uma loba precisava de comida. Não gostava quando Sandor a chamava de Passarinho. Isso só mostrava o quando ele era sarcástico em relação a sua delicadeza e fraqueza. Mas se ele sabia que, por dentro, ela era uma loba, então por que ele não a respeitava como uma?

Se Sansa fosse um pouquinho mais forte, como uma verdadeira loba, ela ganharia mais respeito do Cão. Mas jamais seria como a irmã, Arya. Ela sim era uma verdadeira loba.

Lady. Lembrou-se da loba que fora morta injustamente. Queria chorar pela saudade, mas seu orgulho não deixava uma lágrima cair.

Passado algum tempo, o sol estavamais baixo, a floresta ficava escura. Ela continuava sentada e com medo de Sandor tê-la abandonado. Ele não faria isso. Ou faria? Ele deixara Estranho aos seus cuidados. Mas saíra tão repentinamente que tinha suas dúvidas de que voltaria.

Ouviu alguns passos e estava se preparando para levantar e correr quando Sandor apareceu. Ele segurava um esquilo morto e ensanguentado. Seu estômago embrulhou ao ver o cadáver, mesmo que não tivesse muita coisa para embrulhar.

– Nós vamos comer isso? – perguntou Sansa enjoada.

Sandor ignorou a pergunta e respirou fundo. _Essa garota daria trabalho._ Ele se afastou dela para perto do riacho.

– Você pode buscar madeira quando estiver se sentindo melhor – disse Sandor se sentando em uma pedra e começando a preparar o esquilo. – Não vá para muito longe.

Sansa se levantou lentamente. Ela não se sentia mais tão tonta, mas seu estômago ainda estava roncando. Ela olhou em volta à procura de madeira.

Sandor tirava a pele do animal, perto do riacho. _Nós vamos comer isso?_ Ele riu abertamente ao se lembrar da pergunta. O que Passarinho esperava? Um banquete com frangos e bolos de limão? A viagem seria longa... E cansativa.

Quando o animal estava pronto, ele jogou um pouco de vinho sobre a carne e o espetou em um graveto. Olhou para trás e lá estava a ruiva, sem sua capa, com os cabelos despenteados, o vestido ligeiramente sujo, com os braços cheios de madeira e andando tortamente. Ela tentava não deixar os pedaços caírem, mas acabou tropeçando em seu próprio pé, deixando tudo cair no chão. Ela caiu de joelhos e Sandor soltou uma gargalhada sonora.

Sansa o olhou carrancuda. Não queria que ele risse de suas distrações. Ela se ajeitou e viu que seu vestido azul rasgara na altura do joelho. Sandor fora até ela e estendeu a mão, ainda risonho. Sansa não esperava que ele viesse lhe ajudar, depois da gargalhada. Não queria ceder e aceitar sua mão, pois já se sentia humilhada, mas acabou pegando a mão do homem. Ela se bateu em sua roupa para tirar a terra e folhas secas.

Sandor fez uma fogueira, enquanto Sansa estendia o manto para se sentar e esperar pelo... jantar?

A noite caíra e o esquilo estava assando. Sandor estava sentado em uma árvore próxima à árvore de Sansa. Ele bebia o cantil com vinho e Sansa se perguntava se ainda havia alguma bebida ali.

Sandor pegou o esquilo e cortou um pedaço da carne para Sansa. Ela pegou a carne com cara de nojo e com seus mindinhos levantados. Sandor revirou os olhos para a situação.

– Não está temperada, Passarinho. Mas é o melhor que conseguiremos.

Ele comeu um grande pedaço de carne, enquanto Sansa mordiscava aos poucos. A carne era macia, mas estava sem sabor nenhum. Apesar de tudo, sentiu um leve gosto adocicado e pensou se Sandor havia colocado vinho na carne. Não podia se dar ao luxo de rejeitar.

Depois de comer toda a carne, com o estômago de Sansa satisfeito e o fogo ainda aceso, Sandor ainda bebericava o cantil.

– Quais são os seus planos? – perguntou Sansa.

Sandor não respondeu. Ela não tinha ideia do objetivo que ele iria traçar para levá-la para casa, sã e salva. Tinha medo de estar sozinha na floresta com aquele homem. E também tinha medo dos perigos da mata.

– Temos que apagar o fogo – disse Sandor, ignorando a pergunta anterior de Sansa. – Já está noite.

– Não podemos esperar só mais um pouco? – perguntou Sansa. Ela sentia frio, estava encolhida perto do fogo e com o rasgo do vestido na altura do joelho, sentia mais frio em suas pernas.

_O Inverno está chegando._

Sandor a olhou nos olhos. Ele estava levemente embrigado e Sansa percebia pelo olhar. Ele se levantou e cambaleou para perto de Sansa, se sentando no manto da Guarda Real com ela. Sansa se afastou, ligeiramente. O Cão estendeu o cantil com vinho para ela.

– Beba – ordenou Sandor, com sua voz firme. – Vai se sentir mais quente.

Sansa não queria aceitar o vinho. Mas percebeu o esforço que ele estava fazendo em oferecer a única coisa mais preciosa que tinha.

Ela empurrou o cantil e sussurrou um agradecimento. Sandor resmungou uma risada.

– Beba agora, Sansa! – ordenou o Cão.

Sansa se sentiu assustada pela brutalidade de sua voz. Ela pegou o cantil, cheirando o líquido. Já havia bebido vinho algumas vezes, mas em outras ocasiões, em festas, perto de seus pais. Aquela situação era diferente. Ele lhe dava o vinho para que ela se reconfortasse.

Ela bebericou um pouco do líquido vermelho, sentindo-o descer quente e ardido em sua garganta. Sandor pegou o fundo do cantil com uma mão e a nuca de Sansa com a outra e empurrou contra os lábios da ruiva, obrigando-a a beber mais e mais o vinho. Sua garganta queimou absurdamente, e estava prestes a se engasgar quando Sandor parou de empurrar o cantil e tirou-o de seus lábios, voltando a beber. Sansa tossiu um pouco, arrancando um riso de Sandor.

Ao mesmo tempo que sentia a ardência, sentia-se mais aquecida. Era como se o vinho estivesse queimando em suas veias, correndo junto de seu sangue. E também sentiu o vinho indo para sua cabeça, deixando-a tonta.

Sandor segurou a nuca da menina, novamente, e empurrou o cantil contra seu lábios e Sansa, já preparada, bebeu de bom grado, sem se sentir sufocada ou prestes a tossir, mas ainda sentindo a garganta arder. Ele obrigou-a a beber todo o líquido, deixando cair uma gota pelos lábios.

– Eu bebi tudo – disse Sansa, preocupada que Sandor não teria mais o vinho para beber.

Ele deu de ombros. Ele agora ficaria sóbrio e Sansa não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

– Vá dormir, Passarinho – obrigou Sandor. – Temos um longo dia pela frente amanhã.

Sandor começou a chutar a terra para cima do fogo, fazendo-o se apagar aos poucos, até ficarem na mais completa escuridão. A única luminosidade que surgia era da lua.

– Estou tonta – disse Sansa, sem pensar. Ela ouviu o Cão soltar uma leve risada. Ele ainda estava ao seu lado. Sentia o calor do seu corpo. Ou era o calor do vinho?

Sandor pegou a capa da menina e a cobriu, empurrando seus ombros para que deitasse. Ela deitou por sobre o manto e Sandor se encostou no tronco da árvore, com a mão na bainha da espada.

Ela não gostava muito da presença dele ali, dividindo o manto consigo. Não queria expulsá-lo, pois o manto era de Sandor. E ao mesmo tempo que se sentia em perigo, por tê-lo tão por perto, também se sentia protegida. Sabia que nenhum mal seria lhe causado enquanto o Cão estivesse por perto.

A não ser que o mal fosse o próprio Cão de Caça.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Pacto

Passaram o dia cavalgando, novamente. Sansa já sentia seu traseiro doer de tanto que ficava naquele cavalo. Não gostava de cavalgar, ainda mais perto de Sandor. O movimento do cavalo fazia os dois se encostarem mesmo quando Sansa tentava evitar. Por duas vezes, Sandor segurou a cintura dela para ajeitá-la sobre o cavalo, deixando-a ainda mais perto dela. Nesses momentos, ela sentia parte de sua coxa se encostar em partes muito íntimas do Cão. Sansa ruborizava só de pensar.

Sandor andava rabugento. Resmungava a cada pio que Sansa dava. Quando ela pedia para fazer suas necessidades, ele ameaçava ir atrás. E resmungava. Quando ela reclamava de fome, ele bufava e lhe enfiava um pedaço de queijo velho na boca. E resmungava. Ela se afastava dele sobre o cavalo, ele a puxava de volta. E resmungava.

E além disso tudo, ele ainda investia contra ela. Por mais de uma vez, Sansa o flagrou fungando os seus cabelos como um cachorro. Ela só percebia quando sentia a respiração do Cão em sua nuca. Ele fingia que nada acontecia quando ela o flagrava.

Estava começando a sentir falta do Sandor não sóbrio. Pelo menos, ele não resmungava, ficava quieto. Aquele era o estado normal dele. Meio sóbrio, meio bêbado. Era o estado que ela conhecia. Também conhecera o Sandor verdadeiramente bêbado. Tentando investir furiosa e violentamente contra ela, agarrando-a pelos corredores da Fortaleza Vermelha. E agora, estava conhecendo o Sandor sóbrio.

– Será que encontraremos uma estalagem? – perguntara Sansa.

Sandor não respondera. Por vezes, ela fazia perguntas e ele apenas bufava. Nunca a respondia.

_Pelo menos, o Sandor bêbado costumava me responder._

– Sor, quais são os seus planos?

– Eu não sou nenhum sor! – Sandor quase gritara, assustando a menina.

Cavalgavam há 2 dias e não tinha certeza de que Sandor sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele não diziam seus planos, nem seus objetivos. Só sabia que iriam para Winterfell. Queria encontrar logo uma estalagem. Quando passara ali com a comitiva do rei, havia algumas estalagens pela estrada do Rei. No entanto, eles não seguiam pela estrada, mas pela mata adentro, sem rumo e sem garantia de que estavam indo pelo caminho certo.

Sansa queria parar e descansar. O entardecer chegava. Não queria deitar no peito de Sandor para descansar.

– Podemos parar para descansar? – tentou Sansa.

Sandor nada respondeu. De novo. Sansa estava começando a se irritar.

– Podemos, pelo menos, parar para nos hidratar?

Silêncio. Ela jamais seria grossa com Sandor. Isso não era atitude para uma lady. Mas ele nunca a tratara como uma lady e ele não era nenhum sor. Ele não estava tratando a ruiva da forma como ela deveria ser tratada.

– Você não responde nenhuma de minhas perguntas! – brigou Sansa. – Você é um estúpido! Eu odeio você!

Não esperava que Sandor reagisse de forma tão violenta como agiu. O homem agarrou seus dedos entre os cabelos ruivos de Sansa e puxou para trás, para que ela pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Estúpido, mocinha? – perguntou Sandor, puxando com força os cabelos da menina. – Estou te levando para casa, e eu sou estúpido?

– Você está me machucando. – choramingou Sansa. A dor lhe enchera os olhos de lágrimas que ela se recusava a deixá-las cair. E ao dizer isso, Sandor puxou mais ainda seus cabelos, arrancando um gemido baixo de dor da ruiva.

– Quem se importa se você está machucada? – perguntou Sandor, sarcástico. - Quem irá lhe proteger agora? – Ele estava com o rosto muito próximo do de Sansa. – Você estava bem acostumada a apanhar às ordens do rei. Que diferença faz agora?

Sansa queria chorar. Quando esteve em Porto Real, presa na Fortaleza Vermelha, Sandor nunca levantara uma mão para machucá-la. Apenas os outros guardas reais batiam nela e Sandor apenas observava. Ele estava sendo estúpido e violento sem motivos. E Sansa estava assustada com o novo lado de Sandor. O lado que fazia jus ao seu rosto queimado.

– Por favor, me solte – implorou Sansa, sentindo uma lágrima lhe escapar. Sentia o couro cabeludo quase ser arrancado.

Sandor aproximou o rosto. Ele encostou o nariz próximo à orelha de Sansa, na nuca, e a menina sentiu que ele fungava seus cabelos e pele. Aos poucos, ele soltou os cabelos de Sansa, que sentiu a área se aliviar, apesar de ainda estar dolorida. Estranho parara de cavalgar e le estava muito concentrado em seus cabelos.

Sansa aproveitou a deixa, se livrou de seus braços com violência e saltou do cavalo, caindo de joelhos, mas apoiando as mãos no chão. Levantou-se e começou a correr. Ouviu Sandor xingar e amaldiçoá-la rudemente. Ela correu por entre as árvores, segurando o vestido rasgado e ofegante. Ouviu o trotar do cavalo e amaldiçoou a si própria pela burrice de acreditar que fugiria do homem violento.

O trote do cavalo parou e ela pôde ouvir Sandor saltar e correr atrás dela. Os passos dele eram rápidos e violentos. Ela correu o mais depressa que pôde, meio cambaleante.  
Sandor a agarrou pelos braços e Sansa caiu de joelhos, com o Cão, finalmente, a agarrando por trás. Ele estava apertando seus braços com força e gritou em seu ouvido, deixando-a surda.

– Você ficou maluca? – gritou o homem. – Nunca mais faça isso!

Lágrimas começaram a sair dos olhos de Sansa. Ela gemia a cada grito que o Cão dava.

– Acha que conseguirá chegar a Winterfell sozinha, menina tola?

Sansa chorava e não se importava com isso. Estava assustada demais para se mostrar forte. Sandor a levantou com violência e a virou para que Sansa o olhasse nos olhos. Em sua cicatriz.

– Olhe para mim! – Sansa o olhou em meio às lagrimas. – Acha que conseguirá vencer todo esse trajeto sozinha? Sem que um espião a reconheça? Sem que um homem livre a estupre? É isso que você quer?

Ele colocou uma mão nos seios de Sansa, apertando-os.

– É isso que quer? Que um homem livre lhe possua? É por isso que tentou fugir de mim? – Sansa tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele a agarrava forte pela cintura, com uma das mãos em seus seios. Seu rosto estava próximo e ela não o olhava mais. – Eu deveria ter te deixado ser estuprada naquele vez que te salvei em Porto Real? Era o que queria? Ser violentada por vários homens?

Sansa uniu toda a força que tinha para tentar empurrá-lo.

– ME SOLTE! – gritou. Ele afrouxou o braço e ela finalmente o empurrou, correndo para trás.

Sansa se ajoelhou e continuou a chorar. Abraçou a si mesma, tentando se proteger. Ele havia lhe tocado os seios e ela se sentiu invadida. Como ele poderia acreditar que ela, uma lady, gostaria de ser estuprada?

– Eu só quero voltar para casa. – sussurrou mais para si, em meio ao choro.

– Eu vou te levar para casa – ele confirmou, com a voz mais calma, mas ofegante. – Você não conseguirá fazer isso sozinha, mesmo que quisesse.

Sansa se amaldiçoou por aquilo. Ela chorou mais ao perceber que o que Sandor falava era verdade. Ela não era capaz de se proteger sozinha. Nunca aprendera a se virar, a se defender. Não era como sua irmã Arya que lutava para se defender e era independente. Sansa sempre necessitou de amas perto de si e sempre usou suas cortesias e boa educação como defesa. Aquilo não lhe serviria de nada.

E por ainda ter a boa educação como virtude, Sansa se recompôs. Ela parou de chorar, se levantou, batendo a terra, folhas e grama de sua capa e vestido, ajeitou seu cabelo e fora até Sandor. Ele a olhou curioso.

– Eu quero voltar para casa – começou a ruiva. – Sã e salva. Mas também quero comer, me hidratar e descansar durante o caminho. E preciso de você para me garantir proteção.

Sandor quase riu da menina. Decidiu fazer isso apenas internamente, quando percebeu que ela falava sério. Era claro que ele a protegeria, mas não poderia garantir conforto a ela.

– Não posso lhe dar bolos de limão e um banho quente – disse Sandor sarcástico.

Sansa tentou não se irritar ou começar a chorar.

– Não quero bolos de limão. Quero apenas o suficiente para a minha sobrevivência. – disse com firmeza. Ela esperava que aquilo soasse sensato e que ele a respeitasse. Era a única coisa que poderia fazer para quebrar o clima pesado e aguentar a volta para casa.

Sandor suspirou. Ela realmente falava sério. Poderia lhe proteger, poderia lhe garantir comida, caçando animais e colhendo frutas. Poderia lhe garantir água se encontrassem uma fonte. Poderia lhe garantir proteção para dormir. Poderia até mesmo lhe garantir que ela se esquentasse ao dormir.

Sandor se abaixou para pegar a adaga que ficava em sua bota. Ficou de joelhos, se aproximando de Sansa, pegou a barra do vestido dela e cortou um pedaço de tecido. A ruiva tentou quase ia protestar quando Sandor se levantou de supetão, ficando de frente para ela, muito próximo dela.

Sandor pegou a mão da menina e lhe fez um corte rápido na palma.

– Ei! – gritou Sansa, surpresa, vendo o filete de sangue da palma de sua mão começar a crescer. Ela poderia ter desmaiado se fosse mais nova. Mas depois de tanta violência vista em Porto Real, um filete de sangue não a assustava mais.

Sandor também fez um corte em sua própria mão. Ele fez a menina apertar sua mão. Sansa sentiu uma ardência no corte pelo aperto que ele lhe causou.

– Esse será o nosso pacto. – afirmou Sandor.

Duas mãos cortadas se unindo. Dois cortes se unindo. Dois tipos sanguíneos se unindo. E duas casas se unindo. Um Cão e um Passarinho. Ou seria um Cão e uma Loba?

Já era noite quando, finalmente, estavam acampados em outro trecho do riacho anterior. Estranho estava preso em uma árvore, o manto de Sandor estendido no chão, uma fogueira pequena instalada.

Antes de anoitecer, Sandor tinha conseguido caçar um coelho. Sansa colhera algumas frutas fáceis de alcançar. Ela olhava para o pedaço de vestido enrolado em sua mão a todo minuto. Se Sandor tinha lhe feito um pacto para lhe proteger, ela deveria ajudar em alguma coisa. As frutas foram uma opção. Decidira escovar o pelo de Estranho enquanto Sandor preparava o coelho.

Sandor tinha uma pressa em comer, já que ficar com uma fogueira acesa à noite era muito perigoso. Denunciava onde os dois estavam. Ele decidira que iria trocar o dia pela noite, no dia seguinte, para evitar riscos.

Sansa se aproximara do cavalo. Ele não gostava muito da presença dela quando Sandor não estava por perto. Ele era um cavalo muito selvagem para um cavalo, supostamente, domesticado. Apenas Sandor se entendia com ele.

Ela tentou ir por trás do cavalo, mas ele era desconfiado. Relinchou e se virou para ela, desafiando-a.

Sandor vendo a trapalhada de Sansa, decidiu se levantar, aos risos, para ajudá-la. Não queria que ela se machucasse. Já bastava o corte que ele lhe tinha feito como promessa.

– Estique sua mão, passarinho – instruiu Sandor, puxando a mão cortada da menina para que se estendesse. Ele lhe tocava com a mão cortada também. O pedaço de seu vestido estava enrolado lhe protegendo o ferimento. Sandor estava muito próximo. Ela o olhou, tentando entender o que ele lhe disse. – Olhe-o nos olhos e estique a mãos.

Sansa não retrucou. Fez o que ele lhe disse. Olhou nos olhos do cavalo que brilhavam pelas faíscas da fogueira.

– Aproxime-se aos poucos – sussurrou Sandor. – Para que ele possa saber que você não o machucará. Ele lhe dirá quando confiar em você.

Com medo, Sansa foi se aproximando aos poucos. De vez em quando, olhava para baixo, amedrontada. Mas voltava a olhá-lo. Aos poucos, ela ia para perto, quase o tocando. Se perguntou como que ele lhe diria que confiava nela. Cavalos não falavam.

Mas ela entendeu. Estranho se aproximou dela e abaixou a cabeça para que ela encostasse a mão em seu focinho. Sansa olhou para trás, em expectativa, para que Sandor lhe instruísse o que fazer.

– Pode tocá-lo.

Sansa voltou a olhar o cavalo. Se aproximou mais um pouco e, finalmente, tocou no pelo macio do animal. Ela o acariciou e ele não reclamou. A ruiva olhou novamente para Sandor, que já estava voltando para cozinhar o coelho. E, quando o homem sentou, olhou para ela e lhe esboçou um leve sorriso.

Sansa escovou o pelo de Estranho. Estava contente por se sentir útil. Talvez, a jornada não seria tão cansativa e entediante como ela pensava. É claro que ela preferia estar em estalagens em uma cama quente e macia. Ainda não suportava ter que deitar no chão.

Os dois comeram em silêncio e Sansa se afastou para fazer suas necessidades. Sandor costumava mijar próximo a ela, sem se incomodar com sua presença. Mas Sansa se recusava a fazer isso perto dele. Não era atitudes de lady. E isso só mostrava que ele não era um cavaleiro de verdade.

Ela não fora tão longe. Conseguia ver a luz da fogueira há umas 4 árvores de distância. Estava próxima ao riacho.

Depois que urinou, ela ouviu um barulho que gelou seu coração. Pareciam passos esmagando folhas secas. E não eram de uma única pessoa.

Sansa se virou para correr para dar de cara com algo duro. Seus braços foram agarrados e ouvira risadas masculinas. Pareciam 3 ou 4 pessoas. Estava preparada para gritar quando uma mão tapou sua boca com força.

– Se a donzela gritar, eu lhe corto a garganta. – ameaçou uma voz masculina. Ela nada enxergava. A luz da lua era fraca e a luz da fogueira estava distante. Seu coração não parava de bater e seu Cão estava tão perto...

Tinha medo de gritar e eles lhe cortarem a garganta como prometeram. Alguém lhe prendera um pedaço de pano em sua boca. Ela tentou se desvencilhar e esperneava. Amordaçaram a garota e ela teve a chance de ganir alto. Se ao menos Sandor ouvisse seus gemidos de socorro.

Ela sentiu agarrarem sua cintura e ser colocada no ombro de alguém. Os homens riam baixo e ela continuava gemendo alto, tentando gritar para que Sandor a ouvisse. Esperneava, mas o homem que a carregava lhe deu um beliscão em seu traseiro. Ela entendeu isso como sinal para parar.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela queria voltar para Sandor. E só então, percebeu como ele tinha razão em lhe garantir proteção.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Rosby

Sansa sequestrada, Sandor sozinho, um bordel pela frente...

Atrasada, mas chegando!  
Travei um pouco essa semana. Mas saiu do jeito que eu queria! Yay! Espero que gostem!

_

Capítulo 4 - Rosby

Sandor ajeitava o manto para que Sansa se deitasse. Preparou o cavalo para a partida ao amanhecer. Não apagaria o fogo até a ruiva voltar, para que ela não se perdesse.

O cansaço estava batendo. Ficar sem vinho o fez sentir melhor seu corpo e como ele estava dolorido pela armadura e pela viagem.

Sansa demorava para voltar. Ele começou a ficar desconfiado. Decidiu ir atrás, mesmo sabendo que ela o esfolaria por isso. Ele riu internamente, ao pensar em flagrar Sansa fazendo coisas íntimas e como ela agiria.

Sandor andou até o lugar onde Sansa estaria. A luz da lua mal iluminava o caminho escuro. Ele saberia reconhecer a silhueta da menina. Mas nada encontrou.

Andou por minutos pela área onde Sansa deveria estar. Gritou-a pelo nome. Nenhum sinal de Sansa.

_Vadia_. Pensou. Certamente, o Passarinho aproveitou para fugir. Seu coração palpitou. Sansa o traiu. O pacto não serviu de nada. Ela não sobreviveria sozinha na floresta. Pouco se importava. No entanto, a palpitação demonstrava que Sandor estava preocupado. Gritou por Sansa mais uma vez. Sem resposta.

Ao passar por quatro árvores de onde estava a fogueira, ele olhou para seu acampamento. Aparentemente, Estranho estava bem e o fogo, aceso.

Foi quando Sandor sentiu um cheiro característico que fez seu coração palpitar mais que antes. Cheiro de álcool. Ele fungou seu nariz, como um cão. Cheiro de homem. Desembainhou a espada, sempre a espreita.

Sansa não estava em lugar nenhum. E o cheiro estava se esvaindo. Amaldiçoou-se por não ter acompanhado Sansa. Ela fora sequestrada. Era a única explicação. O desespero bateu. Não fugira de Porto Real para deixar que Sansa fosse humilhada e maltratada de novo. Ou estuprada.

Sandor voltou para o pequeno acampamento, colocou seu manto de volta e a espada na cintura. Chutou a terra para apagar o fogo. Subiu no cavalo e seguiu a trote para onde Sansa poderia estar e desejou que nada de ruim estivesse acontecendo com o Passarinho.

Sansa sentia-se tonta por estar de cabeça para baixo. A mordaça apertava sua boca e começava a sentir dor no local. Quando levantava a cabeça, nada via. Estava escuro demais para distinguir algo na mata fechada.

Os homens riam e falavam coisas rudes que fazia Sansa se envergonhar e sentir medo.

- Uma donzela para nós – disse uma das vozes. – Além de comida, teremos uma mulher para nos esquentar a cama.

Os outros homens riram. Sansa estava assustada demais para se debater.

O homem que a carregava a jogou para cima de um cavalo. Ele subiu por trás dela e amarrou suas mãos com um pedaço de corda. Sansa conseguiu distinguir a silhueta dos outros homens. Eram quatro homens para três cavalos. Dois homens dividiam um cavalo e o outro estava sozinho. Não conseguia identificá-los, nem enxergar seus rostos.

- Tem um bordel na próxima vila – disse o homem que estava sozinho no cavalo.

- Sim – confirmou a voz próxima a Sansa. – Vamos levar essa belezura para se limpar. E vamos beber e comer. Estou faminto. E essa menina está imunda!

Os outros gargalharam. O cavalo começou a correr. Sansa não soube dizer por quanto tempo cavalgaram. Poucos minutos, horas, talvez. Estava assustada demais. Pensava em Sandor, desejava que ele a encontrasse. Suas lágrimas secaram e não queria derramar mais nenhuma gota para esses homens.

Chegaram a uma vila vazia e escura. Sentira certo alívio por sair da mata fechada. Talvez, pudesse encontrar algum tipo de ajuda ali. O homem que a carregava levantou o capuz da capa da menina e tirou a mordaça de sua boca. Os cantos de sua boca e bochechas estavam doloridos.

- Se você ameaçar gritar, eu te corto. – Ameaçou, novamente, o homem.

Pararam os cavalos em um estábulo público, onde um jovem menino os receberam. Ali, à luz de lamparinas, Sansa pôde ver como eram seus sequestradores. O homem que estava no seu cavalo era loiro, com olhos azuis e de nariz grande. O que estava sozinho em um cavalo era ruivo, de olhos castanhos, muitas sardas e acnes. Os que dividiam o cavalo eram morenos, mas um deles era forte e corpulento e o outro, extremamente magro.

- Jerick, leve a menina até o bordel – disse o moreno de olhos azuis para o ruivo.

Jerick pegou a menina pelos braços e arrastou pela vila vazia até uma casa com uma placa de madeira entalhada pendurada na porta. _Fogo de Deusa_. Era o nome do bordel. Eles entraram por uma porta simples de madeira e o ambiente interior era algo que Sansa nunca tinha visto.

O local era todo decorado com tecidos em tons avermelhados, cadeiras com almofadas enfeitadas de dourado. Por fora, parecia um lugar calmo. Mas se enganava quem pensava isso. Dentro do bordel, ouvia-se muita conversa, murmúrios, risos e gargalhadas. Os homens, a maioria cavaleiros, estavam sorridentes, e se contrastavam no ambiente com suas roupas escuras e neutras e com mulheres em suas pernas. Essas, usavam vestidos leves – alguns, transparentes – de cores fortes, como vermelho, rosa e laranja. Algumas mantinham os seios descobertos, sem pudor e incômodo dos olhares masculinos. Um cheiro forte de rosas e flores do campo se misturando com suor masculino impregnou o nariz de Sansa. Havia outro odor que Sansa não conseguia identificar, mas algo lhe dizia que era característico de bordéis. Cheiro de sexo.

Uma mulher mais alta que Sansa, de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados, os recebeu. Ela usava uma túnica de cor vermelha e tão fina que dava para visualizar os contornos de seu corpo curvilíneo. Sansa ruborizou. Nunca pensara que, algum dia, entraria em um lugar assim. Mal se sentia a vontade com seu próprio corpo.

A mulher acariciou o braço de Jerick, dando-lhe um olhar sedutor. Para Sansa, ela lhe deu um olhar maternal e a menina se perguntou se isso era possível vindo de uma prostituta.

- O que me trás, sor? – perguntou a mulher, colocando a mão no queixo de Sansa e analisando-a. Queria poder lhe contar que fora sequestrada e que ali não era seu lugar. Queria pedir ajuda. Mas um instinto lhe dizia para ficar quieta.

- Encontramos essa menina perdida na mata – disse Jerick, alisando as costas de Sansa. – Eu e os rapazes queremos um pouco de diversão. Mas como pode ver, ela está bem maltratada.

A prostituta abaixou o capuz da capa de Sansa, deixando os cabelos vermelhos descobertos. Observou a ruiva atentamente, da cabeça aos pés. Sansa estava suja, com o vestido imundo e rasgado na altura do joelho, com uma atadura suja e ensanguentada em sua mão direta, cabelos desgrenhados.

- Eu cuidarei dela – disse a prostituta, pegando Sansa pelos ombros e levando-a em direção a uma escada. Sansa olhou para trás para ver Jerick saindo do bordel.

Algumas mulheres desciam as escadas, enquanto ela subia. Sansa se encolhia e tentava não olhar a sua volta. Estava ruborizada e sentia-se tímida com a situação. A mulher a levou para um quarto e, por um segundo, Sansa se sentiu calma. Talvez, pudesse pedir ajuda.

- Eu... – Sansa tentou dizer. A mulher parou para ouvir. Mas Sansa não sabia o que dizer.

A prostituta sorriu diante do nervosismo da garota.

- Meu nome é Amina – apresentou-se. – Sou responsável do bordel quando o meu senhor não está.

- Meu nome... – Sansa parou. Não poderia dizer quem era. – é Elia.

Amina sorriu. Ela tinha olhos e pele amendoados. Não parecia ser de Westeros.

- Irei cuidar de você – ela disse com olhar sedutor para Sansa.

Um súbito medo passou pela espinha de Sansa. _Cuidar de você_. A mulher iria arrumá-la para deixar que aqueles sequestradores a possuíssem.

Amina tirou a capa de Sansa e a posicionou de frente a um espelho, onde a menina teve a oportunidade de se olhar. Estava irreconhecível. Cabelos desgrenhados e embaraçados, tão sujos quanto sua pele e vestido. Havia um arranhão em sua bochecha e ela se perguntou onde conseguira aquilo. Talvez, quando tentara fugir de Sandor.

Sandor. Sansa precisava contar a verdade. Mesmo que aquilo a afastasse de Sandor. Talvez, fosse até melhor e mais seguro.

- Eles... me sequestraram.

Amina tinha acabado de abrir seu vestido quando Sansa falou. Ela olhou para Sansa através do espelho.

- É claro que sim.

Amina parecia muito segura de si e do que falava. Não pareceu se surpreender. E pareceu entender a indignação de Sansa.

- Muitas daqui vieram sequestradas – contou a mulher. – Mas te pergunto: O que fazia sozinha na mata à noite?

Sansa não respondeu. Não poderia contar toda a verdade.

- Eu estava voltando para casa.

- E onde é sua casa?

- Longe. No Norte.

Sansa não poderia confiar na mulher. O que ela estava fazendo? Não poderia confiar em uma prostituta que acabara de conhecer. Sandor a mataria.

Se voltasse a ver Sandor.

Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, mas ela se recusou a deixá-las cair. Ao mesmo tempo que gostaria de estar com Sandor, gostaria de estar longe dele.

A mulher preparava uma banheira – com água quente vinda de uma bacia na lareira. Foi quando Sansa reparou no quarto. Havia uma cama grande de casal, com lençóis de seda clara; a lareira acesa aquecia e iluminava o ambiente, que havia apenas algumas velas. Uma iluminação que lembrava o andar de baixo. Vermelho. A banheira estava exposta do lado oposto da cama. E não tinha nem um biombo para separá-lo do resto do cômodo. Um armário grande em um canto mostrava que o quarto parecia ter dono. Uma mesa perto da porta mantinha uma bacia de ferro e uma jarra. E flores. Tinha flores por todo canto.

- Eu não posso ficar – Sansa avisou. O desespero bateu em seu íntimo e se pedisse com educação, a mulher poderia deixá-la ir. – Eu não posso ficar aqui. Preciso ir para casa. Por favor, me deixe ir. – Sansa choramingava.

Amina se aproximou dela, disse-lhe para tirar o vestido e não respondeu por um bom tempo. De alguma forma, o olhar e o sorriso da mulher a acalmavam. Não queria tirar o vestido e ficar nua na frente dela. Não queria ser preparada para aqueles homens. Mas, talvez, se colaborasse, arranjaria um jeito de fugir.

Tirou o vestido, tímida, e entrou na banheira com a água quente. Não estava escaldante, estava confortável. Amina colocou alguns óleos perfumados na água. Estava realmente precisando de um banho. E comida.

- Você pode me arranjar um pouco de comida? – perguntou Sansa, inocentemente. Tinha medo de parecer abusada. Não era algo típico de uma lady.

Amina sorriu amavelmente. Andava pelo quarto, mexendo em um armário, expondo um vestido verde.

- Você parece uma menina de ruelas – disse-lhe Amina. Sansa entendera o que ela quisera dizer com aquilo. Estava suja e faminta, sequestrada na floresta por homens desconhecidos, onde, supostamente, perambulava em busca de sua casa. Aquilo a ofendeu, mas sabia que era a realidade.

A moça saiu do quarto. E Sansa pensou que seria um bom momento para sair dali.

Sandor amaldiçoava a ruiva de todos os jeitos possíveis. Onde a menina se metera?

Ele corria com seu cavalo pela floresta escura. Seu faro de cão lhe dizia que a menina não estava segura e isso o preocupava, internamente.

Passado algum momento cavalgando, Sandor entrou por uma campina e viu iluminações. Uma vila. Reconheceu o lugar. Rosby. Uma pequena vila em volta, e um pouco distante, do castelo de Rosby. Não era um bom lugar para se estar. Ainda estavam muito próximos de Porto Real. Com certeza, o reconheceriam ali. E também reconheceriam Sansa. Amaldiçoou a si mesmo por não ter ficado próximo a Estrada do Rei. Sentia como se tivesse cavalgado muito para chegar a um local tão próximo. Como se tivesse andado em círculos.

Mas não podia deixar a ruiva. Teria que se arriscar a entrar na vila e torcer para não fosse reconhecido. A noite poderia lhe dar um pouco de sorte.

Quando chegou perto, decidiu tirar seu manto da Guarda Real. Queria se livrar dele, mas se isso acontecesse, ele não teria com o que cobrir Sansa nas noites frias.

Se encontrasse Sansa.

Ao chegar aos estábulos públicos, um pequeno menino o recebeu. Mesmo à noite, ele se assustou com o rosto queimado do Cão. Pediu ao garoto que escondesse Estranho, junto de seu manto e que lhe arranjasse uma capa. Deu-lhe um veado de para como pagamento.

Ajeitou o cabelo por cima da cicatriz e com a capa vestida e o capuz em sua cabeça, Sandor perambulou pela vila vazia. As casas e o comércio estavam apagados e fechados. Os únicos locais abertos eram um bordel, uma estalagem e uma taberna logo embaixo da estalagem. Ele caminhou até a taberna, desejando que estivesse vazio o suficiente para que não o reconhecessem.

Não estava.

Os olhares vieram para ele. E ele agradeceu por ter escondido a cicatriz. Ele caminhou lentamente para uma mesa no canto, tentando mostrar que não era perigoso, enquanto os olhares se desviavam, pouco se importando com um homem comum de capa marrom.

Uma mulher de cabelos cor de mel e muito magra chegou até ele, perguntando o que queria. Ele abaixou a cabeça e apenas rosnou por uma caneca de vinho e uma costela de porco.

Vinho. Finalmente, teria o seu vinho.

Observava os homens na taberna, esperando que alguém lhe desse alguma dica de onde poderia estar Sansa Stark. A maioria gargalhava e falava alto. Ele mal conseguia ouvir as palavras com seu ouvido bom, diante de tanta gritaria.

Cinco mesas estavam ocupadas. Algumas com cavaleiros de pouca importância, fazendeiros e prostitutas sentadas em seus colos.

Quando sua comida chegou, a primeira coisa que fez foi beber boa parte do vinho, agradecendo aos Sete pela criação da bebida. Ele comeu como se estivesse há anos sem comida. Se Sansa estivesse ali, estaria gracejando sobre como ele era estúpido e ogro por comer daquela forma. Provavelmente, ela o ensinaria a comer.

Ele desejou que ela estivesse ali.

Pediu para que a garçonete enchesse seu cantil e perguntou sobre quartos vazios. Se encontrasse Sansa, poderia deixá-la ter um pouco de conforto mesmo num local arriscado.

- A Batalha de Blackwater entrará para a história! – gritou um dos homens.

- Nós entraremos para a história! – gritou outro. Estavam bêbados.

Sandor escutou com curiosidade. Até onde lutou, a batalha estava perdida para os Lannisters. E aqueles homens não pareciam homens de Stannis.

A mulher voltara com seu cantil e percebera que ele prestava atenção na conversa.

- Alguns homens ainda estão comemorando a vitória. – disse a mulher.

- Vitória de quem? – arriscou Sandor.

- Ora, dos Lannisters! – disse-lhe como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Tywin Lannister viera de Rochedo Casterly com sua tropa e lançou Stannis para longe!

Tywin Lannister. Os Lannisters ganharam. O que significava que já deram falta de si e de Sansa. O que significava que estariam caçando por suas cabeças. O que significava que estavam em grande perigo naquela vila.

Foi quando a porta da taberna se abriu e duas mulheres robustas, de seios fartos, cabelos castanhos e roupas transparentes entraram. Elas se dirigiram para uma mesa próxima, onde estavam quatro homens. Sentaram em seus colos e riram quando eles lhe disseram alguma gracinha. Foi ali que o coração de Sandor gelou.

- Poderão nos visitar daqui a pouco, rapazes – disse uma das moças. – A ruivinha de vocês está se aprontando.

No mesmo momento, Sandor se levantou de supetão, arrancando olhares curiosos. Ele pensou por um segundo e voltou a se sentar. Não poderia levantar suspeitas. Seu coração batia acelerado, tentando se lembrar como era a vila e onde Sansa estaria. O únicos lugares abertos eram a estalagem, a taberna e o... bordel.

Sandor quis gritar todos os palavrões para aqueles homens e mulheres. E imaginou se Sansa estivesse ali.

Se Sansa estivesse ali, iria obrigá-lo a pensar logicamente. Iria acalmá-lo e gracejar suas educações.

_Aja com educação. Obrigada, sor. _

Sandor bufou. Odiava as gentilezas de Sansa. Teria que planejar uma estratégia para tirar a menina dali com segurança. E não serem descobertos.

- Não somos como o Cão do rei que fugiu com o rabo entre as pernas! – gritou um deles, arrancando gargalhadas do resto.

Sandor fechou o punho sobre a mesa, desejando destruir esses homens. É claro que já sabiam que ele era desertor.

Antes que se levantasse para esmurrar a cara de um, as duas mulheres se levantaram, enquanto dois homens, que estavam em outra mesa, a acompanhavam. Era hora de agir.

Sandor deixou alguns veados de prata sobre a mesa e saiu da taberna, tentando ser discreto, apesar de seu tamanho. Eram um bando de bêbados burros por não terem desconfiado de Sandor sob o capuz.

As duas mulheres e dois homens caminharam pela vila até uma porta simples de madeira, onde era o bordel. Ele olhou para a placa _Fogo de Deusa_, e bufou pelo nome. Sansa não tinha nenhum fogo de deusa. No máximo, o gelo de uma donzela. Ele riu internamente pela comparação.

Esperou por alguns segundos antes de entrar. E quando entrou, o cheiro de rosas e sexo impregnou seu nariz. Uma mulher de cabelos cacheados o recebeu de sorriso aberto e lhe perguntou se poderia ajudar.

Ele pensou por um instante. Sim, ela poderia ajudar. Ele poderia exigir uma mulher específica.

- Me arranje uma ruiva. Não tenho muito tempo. – rosnou para a mulher. Mas ela não se assustou com sua grosseria.

A mão quente da mulher o puxou até uma prostituta ruiva, de cabelo lisos e brilhantes. Por um instante, Sandor pensara que era seu passarinho, mas quando ela se virou, se mostrou uma mulher simples e feita. Passarinho tinha traços joviais.

Ele aceitou a mulher mesmo assim e a ruiva o levou para o andar de cima, para um dos quartos. Eles passaram por algumas portas entreabertas, e algumas passagens apenas com uma cortina como porta. Em alguma daquelas portas, Sansa poderia estar. Iria inventar uma desculpa para a ruiva sair do quarto. E teria que pensar em algum jeito de encontrar Passarinho.

Sansa saiu de seu banho, esperando se secar naturalmente em frente à lareira. Caminhou até a cama onde a mulher lhe deixara um vestido bonito de cor verde. Ela o vestiu, desejando que tivesse alguma roupa por baixo, se olhando no espelho que ali havia, percebendo como ele era... indecente. O vestido era levemente transparente, com o tecido muito fino. Ele não tinha decote, era fechado quase até o pescoço, com a parte da frente bem frouxa e presos por uma corda. Mas atrás, suas costas estavam nuas, exceto por um tecido que se prendia com a mesma corda da parte da frente, e se jorrava numa espécie de capa, que se completava com a parte debaixo. Sansa nunca usara nada parecido e lhe lembrara os vestidos que Shae usava. A cintura era marcada por uma faixa de couro marrom e os ombros eram enfeitados com fios de bronze. Era um bonito vestido, mas não se sentia confortável.

Sansa se sentia diferente. Não era digno de uma lady. Era um vestido de prostituta.

Amina lhe trouxera algumas frutas, queijo e pão enquanto Sansa estava no banho. A bandeja com comida estava em cima da mesa próxima a porta e Sansa comeu tudo o que podia, o mais rapidamente possível. Sentiu-se como Arya enquanto comia daquela maneira.

Ela ajeitou os cabelos, colocou suas botas sujas e se virou para vasculhar o quarto. Às vezes, ouvia passos pesados no corredor e parava imediatamente. Mas quando os passos cessavam, ela voltava a vasculhar. Havia três dragões de ouro e um colar dourado com pedras vermelhas em uma gaveta. Ela o colocou e guardou as moedas por dentro do decote. Não era certo roubar. Septã Mordane lhe ensinou que isso era extremamente feio. Mas não tinha dinheiro nenhum. Acabou colocando o colar de volta no lugar, mas ficando com o dragões de ouro. Aquela mulher poderia conseguir esses dragões facilmente mais tarde.

Iria fugir dali custe o que custar.

Ela abriu a porta ligeiramente, verificando se não havia ninguém nos corredores. Ela saiu, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. E se perguntou por onde iria sair. O corredor era grande e havia algumas portas. Ela andou por eles e se perguntou se alguma lhe apontava pela saída ou pela porta dos fundos. Não poderia sair por onde entrou.

Alguns quartos não tinham portas, apenas cortinas transparentes e Sansa viu alguns casais fazendo... coisas. Ela virou o rosto ruborizado. Nunca viu um casal consumando o casamento. Não, não era um casamento. Não era certo o que faziam.

Ela percebeu que teria de voltar para o quarto. Lembrava-se de uma janela. Talvez, desse para pular. Mas antes que abrisse a porta, o homem de cabelos loiros que lhe sequestrara subiu as escadas e apareceu à sua frente. O coração de Sansa gelou.

- Boa noite, mocinha – disse o homem. – Vejo que está a minha espera.

Não, não estou, quis dizer.

Ele abriu a porta e empurrou Sansa com violência para dentro. Ela se afastou o máximo que podia. O homem fechou a porta, mas se esquecera de trancar. Ele se aproximava dela, observando-a da cabeça aos pés, com olhos maliciosos. Sansa se sentiu nua.

- Deixe-me apresentar para a mocinha – disse o homem. – Meu nome é Rurik. Gostaria de dizer seu nome?

Sansa ficou calada. Tremia da cabeça aos pés. Sentia medo, seus dedos estavam gelados, seu coração palpitava como se fosse pular de seu peito e suas pernas estavam quase cedendo. Lágrimas começavam a se formar.

O homem se aproximava lentamente, tirando a cota de couro e a cota de malha que usava e as botas.

Ela se afastava cada vez mais, até que esbarrou na cama e caiu sentada sobre ela.

- Não precisa me dizer o nome – disse-lhe com voz amarga e sussurrante. – Gosto assim. As putas servem para isso.

Quando ele estava bem próximo, Sansa não teve outro instinto senão o empurrar e correr até a porta. Ela deixou as lágrimas cairem, segurou a maçaneta, chegando a abrir e juntou ar para começar a gritar quando o homem a agarrou pela cintura e pelos seus cabelos, puxando-o para trás. O grito de socorro foi substituído por um urro alto de dor. O homem bateu a porta com força, trancando-a e a prendeu ali, enroscando suas partes no traseiro de Sansa.

- A menina está com medo? – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Pelo visto, é uma donzela. Não tenha medo, irei mostrar que é gostoso.

E dizendo isso, ele empurrou os quadris contra Sansa e ela sentiu algo que não queria sentir. Sentiu nojo e seu estômago se revirou, enquanto as lágrimas caíam e ela não se importava mais em chorar alto.

Ele a puxou, e a jogou sobre a cama. O homem começou a desamarrar o laço da calça, enquanto Sansa se debatia. Isso a lembrou do dia do motim, na despedida da Princesa Myrcella. Não queria passar por aquilo de novo.

Rurik ria amargamente da situação, tentando prender Sansa com suas pernas. Por um breve instante, Sansa se lembrou de Joffrey. Ele era loiro como o rei e sua risada era tão maldosa quanto. E isso fez Sansa estremecer todo o corpo e sentir uma angústia grande dentro de si.

Ele passou a mão em seu rosto e os dedos em seus lábios, enquanto ela tentava empurrá-lo. Sansa aproveitou para virar o rosto e morder forte seu dedo indicador. Usou toda a força de seu corpo em seus dentes. O homem urrou de dor e puxou a mão, deixando o caminho livre para Sansa. E quando ela tentou se levantar, ele lhe deu um tapa forte no lado direito de seu rosto, jogando Sansa de volta a cama, deixando-a tonta e com ardência no local.

Ela lutava bravamente contra o homem e nem escutou a porta se esmurrar, nem passos largos caminharem até eles. Apenas viu uma mão enluvada passar uma adaga no pescoço do homem, que se abriu em um corte profundo, jorrando sangue sobre Sansa. Os olhos maliciosos do homem se tornaram vazios e ele caiu sobre ela, que nem teve tempo de se desviar.

E lá estava ele. O mesmo homem que a salvara do motim. A cena se repetia de forma intrigante. Lá estava Sandor, grandioso, com uma capa por sobre a armadura, segurando a adaga ensanguentada e tirando o corpo de cima de Sansa.

- Passarinho está perdida? – ele esboçou um sorriso. E ao mesmo tempo que Sansa sentiu alívio, também sentiu desprezo. Como ele poderia fazer piada de uma situação daquela?

Ela tremia toda e não conseguia se levantar. Estava com o rosto sujo de sangue e o vestido também. Sandor a puxou pelos braços, ajudando-a a se levantar. Desta vez, ele não tomou-a pelos ombros. Apenas se virou para fechar a porta esmurrada e foi até a janela.

- Não temos tempo, menina. Precisamos fugir.

Ele analisou a altura que teriam que pular. Não era alto o suficiente para que ele se machucasse, mas alto o suficiente para que Sansa se quebrasse inteira.

- Não está pensando em pular, está? – perguntou Sansa, se apoiando no parapeito da janela.

Ele a olhou e os olhos marejados e inocentes da menina quebraram seu coração. Ela já passara por muito sufoco, não iria arriscar que ela se machucasse mais ainda. Ela tinha sua capa nas mãos, pronta para partir.

Ele puxou o capuz por sobre a cabeça e foi até a porta.

- Sabe agir como uma puta? – perguntou o homem.

Sansa se ofendeu.

- É claro que não!

- Então é melhor começar a aprender – e dizendo isso, ele agarrou sua mão.

Passaram pelos corredores, sem que ninguém os incomodasse. Sandor não sabia onde poderia ter uma porta dos fundos e teria que arriscar a porta da frente. Sua ideia era que Sansa o puxasse para fora do bordel, como se ele fosse apenas mais um cliente. Poderiam tentar passar despercebidos assim.

Eles desceram as escadas, se escondendo atrás de uma treliça de madeira e enfeitada de flores. Poderiam ver as mulheres e os homens se enroscando e beijando nos sofás e almofadas do salão. A porta era logo à esquerda. Mas teriam que atravessar o local onde todas as prostitutas ficavam. À direita, havia um corredor. Mais quartos. E Sandor andou para saber o que havia além.

Uma cozinha. Com portas do fundo. Haviam três prostitutas.

- Você está vestida como uma puta – disse Sandor, fazendo a menina ruborizar. – Me puxe para fora do bordel. Assim, não vamos chamar tanta atenção.

Aproveitando que as moças estavam de costas e entretidas conversando sobre um cliente super dotado, Sansa puxou a mão enorme de Sandor. As mulheres lançaram olhares vazios, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal de se acontecer, ignorando-os e voltando aos risos e conversas. Passaram pela porta. Fora fácil demais.

O vento gelado da noite bateu no corpo de Sansa, que percebeu que o vestido nada protegia do frio. Ela tremeu e queria ter tempo para colocar a capa, mas Sandor a puxou pelo braço, dando a volta no bordel e caminhando pela vila escura e vazia.

Andavam depressa e Sandor desejava que o menino não tivesse o dedurado e que Estranho estivesse protegido. Foram interrompidos por um grito feminino cortante no bordel.

Sansa se estatelou, de olhos arregalados e Sandor teve que puxá-la para que continuasse a andar. Pronto, descobriram o cadáver do homem.

Ouviram murmúrios e passadas pesadas e os primeiros homens que saíram da taberna foram os que sequestraram Sansa. Eles logo repararam que ela fugia.

- Hey! – gritou uma das vozes. Eles começaram a correr atrás, enquanto outras pessoas saíam da taberna sem entender a situação.

Sansa não olhou para trás e Sandor a puxou, obrigando-a a correr.

Após algumas passadas, finalmente chegaram aos estábulos. O menino estava sentado em um banco.

- O cavalo negro, menino, rápido! – esbravejou Sandor.

O menino foi até Estranho, que estava muito afastado, escondido, como garantira para Sandor.

Sandor pegou Sansa pela cintura e a colocou sobre o sela do cavalo. Mas antes que Sandor pudesse fazer o mesmo, os passos apressados dos três homens se aproximaram. O desertor virou-se para o menino.

- Saia daqui, garoto!

E o pequeno menino se colocou a correr, antes que os três homens chegassem. E quando chegaram, Sandor tirou a capa que usava e desembainhou a espada.

Os três homens sacaram suas espadas e atacaram sobre Sandor. Ele se defendeu do primeiro. Ele parecia novato e Sandor o atacou com rapidez, espetando- pela barriga, deixando o rapaz cair no chão.

Os outros dois homens iam se afastando, enquanto Sandor, gradioso, avançava. Os _clanks_ das espadas eram ouvidos por Sansa, que chorava baixinho e tremia de medo e frio.

Estavam quase fora dos estábulos, quando os dois homens ficaram entre Sandor. O ruivo atacou Sandor por trás, pelas pernas, sem causar algum arranhão, mas fizera Sandor cair pelo ataque inesperado. O moreno foi para cima do homem que rolou para ficar de costas sobre o chão, se defendendo, não conseguindo evitar que a ponta da espada lhe arranhasse do lado queimado de seu rosto.

Naquela altura, Sandor já imaginava que eles o tivessem reconhecido. E não se importava. A única coisa que queria era sair vivo dali, com Sansa em seu encalço.

Sandor conseguiu enfiar sua espada no peito do moreno quando ele o atacou novamente. Rolou sobre o corpo, tornando a ficar em pé, se virando para o ruivo, que Sansa se lembrava se chamar Jerick.

E antes que ela esperasse algum sinal de Sandor, ela esporeou o cavalo com suas botas para que ele andasse. A luta dos dois homens se estendera pela vila, arrancando olhares confusos dos outros habitantes.

Quando Sansa viu Sandor atacar o pescoço do ruivo, ela esporeou o cavalo mais uma vez para que ele corresse, se segurando nas rédeas. Mas não fora rápida o suficiente para evitar que Sandor fosse reconhecido.

- O Cão! – gritou uma voz, apontando para o cavaleiro.

Sansa chegou perto de Sandor, puxando as rédeas e ele a olhou espantando. Não imaginava que Passarinho soubesse controlar um cavalo. Ele subiu na frente de Sansa, que se afastou para não ser esbarrada por ele.

- Segure-se em mim, Passarinho. – disse Sandor.

Sansa passou os braços por sobre a cintura do Cão e, aos gritos dos habitantes de Rosby, fugiram da vila.

Ps.: Para fazer o vestido verde da Sansa, me inspirei naquele vestido rosa característico da Shae. Não soube descrever tão bem, aquele vestido é meio confuso. o.O

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Prometo não demorar tanto para o próximo!  
Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, lendo, apoiando, favoritando, comentando! Comentem seus pensamentos! Elogios, críticas negativas e positivas, sugestões, um alô são muito bem vindos! Estou aqui aberta para saber o que estão achando!  
Obrigada e até a próxima!

Ps².: Jogo do Brasil hoje, vamos torceeeeer!


	5. Capítulo 5 - Entre Tapas e Confissões

Cavalgaram tão depresa e distante como no dia em que fugiram de Porto Real. Sandor estava possessivo, controlando o cavalo para que ele fugisse o mais longe de Rosby. Ele não lutara tanto para mantê-los longe do perigo para entrarem em um perigo maior. A essa altura, as pessoas de Rosby estariam comentando sobre a fuga dos dois. E em breve, isso cairia nos ouvidos da realeza. Não queria ouvir falar de recompensas por suas cabeças.

Ele seguia pela estrada do Rei e isso o deixava receoso. Teria que desviar o caminho novamente, mas dessa vez, ele o fez na direção oposta a Rosby. Entraram pela floresta, se afastando o máximo que podiam. Quando encontraram uma clareira onde a luz da lua pudesse iluminá-los, Sandor parou o cavalo.

Ficaram ali, parados em cima do cavalo, por um bom tempo. Sandor nada disse e foi quando se lembrou de Sansa. Ele olhou para baixo e viu que suas mãos ainda o apertavam pela cintura. Ele não podia sentir a pele dela, graças a armadura, e, tirando suas luvas, colocou suas grandes mãos por cima das pequeninas de Passarinho. Ela não recuou, não pareceu ter percebido. Sandor podia sentir a pele macia da menina e isso o acalmou. Ela realmente estava ali. E não iria a lugar algum. Precisava protegê-la.

- Você está bem, menina? – perguntou Sandor.

Sansa saiu de seu transe e percebeu que suas mãos estavam sendo cobertas por Sandor. Ela teve o instinto de recuar, mas as mãos calejadas dele aqueciam as suas, passando por todo o seu corpo. Sentia frio, mais que antes, graças ao vestido fino que usava.

- Sinto frio.

Sandor se moveu, quebrando o contato. Desceu do cavalo e ajudou a menina a descer. Sentir a pele dela tão próxima de suas mãos fez ele, finalmente, perceber o que ela usava e o estado de Sansa. Ela usava um vestido tão fino, que ele conseguia definir a silhueta do corpo da menina pela luz da lua. Sentiu um calor em suas partes baixas. O rosto dela estava cheio de sangue e a pele estava arrepiada pelo frio.

Sansa começou a chorar. Ajoelhou-se no chão, deixando que as lágrimas viessem, mas fazendo esforço para chorar baixo. Não queria que ele brigasse por chorar alto e correrem o risco de serem descobertos. Ela não percebeu quando Sandor se afastou, mas voltou, se ajoelhando a frente dela.

Ele tinha um pedaço de pano úmido na mão e, segurando o queixo da menina, começou a limpar o sangue de seu rosto. Ele ignorava as lágrimas de Sansa e isso a fez parar de chorar. Sansa sentiu o pano em sua pele. Estava gelado e isso a arrepiou mais ainda. Ele tinha uma delicadeza tão oposta de sua grandeza. Como no dia que ele lhe limpou a boca quando fora estapeada, pela primeira vez, na Fortaleza Vermelha.

Sansa reparou no rosto do homem. Tentava desviar o olhar, mas ele estava tão próximo que se sentiu obrigada a olhá-lo. Observou o lado queimado que tanto temia junto do lado puro. Havia um corte com sangue seco ali. A marca dele era tão grotesca que fazia Sansa sentir a queimadura na própria pele. Sentira pena dele. Sandor sofreu tanto por... nada?

Ele não era um santo. Mas lembrava-se de sua história. Não merecia aquela cicatriz. Era apenas uma criança. Talvez, fosse um castigo adiantado pelo que ele seria quando crescesse.

Mas Sandor não era tão ruim assim. Ele lhe adverteu diversas vezes sobre como se comportar diante do rei. Pedia para que lhe poupasse um pouco de dor. Protegia-lhe. E ainda o fazia. Se não fosse por Sandor, poderia estar morta agora. Por diversas vezes, ele a salvara. Aquela noite foi apenas mais um ato de seu heroismo.

E Sansa se perguntou por que um homem tão grosso e estúpido como Sandor se importava em lhe proteger e lhe tirar de uma prisão. Ele era sua liberdade. Mas ela não era nada para ele. Nem família, nem prometida e, ainda por cima, Sandor era vassalo de outra casa. Era.

Suas dúvidas se transformaram em mais dúvidas e frustrações. Ele não era nada dela e não lhe devia nenhum favor, mas ainda assim, ele estava lá. Ela não tinha nada para oferecer a Sandor. E se perguntou o que faria para agradecer todos os momentos que Sandor esteve a seu lado.

Olhar para seu rosto, para seus olhos era parte de seu agradecimento. Mas muito pequeno diante do que ele já tinha feito a ela. O que ela poderia oferecer a Sandor por todas coisas que ele havia feito e para que continuasse lhe protegendo? Dinheiro? Ela tinha as joias, poderia oferecer a ele sem medo. Mas não sentia que aquilo tinha algum valor.

Pensou que poderia pedir para seu irmão e sua mãe que lhe dessem um cargo em Winterfell. Talvez, um pedaço de terra. Poderia até pedir para que o irmão o casasse com alguma moça de casa vassala. Mas Sandor não parecia ser do tipo que viraria um Lorde do Norte. E nem ao menos sabia se ele aceitaria servir seu irmão. Ele poderia rir da ideia.

Sandor não era um homem de pagamentos, valores. Ele matava por prazer, bebia por prazer. Sandor era... homem. Ele não casaria com qualquer mulher quando ele poderia ter seus prazeres em bordeis. E se perguntou se ele era como os homens que a sequestraram, livres e que se satisfaziam com uma mulher de vida fácil.

- Seu vestido está sujo, não tenho como limpar – Sandor dissera, desviando Sansa de seus pensamentos.

Ela olhou para o vestido sujo de sangue. Não gostava da ideia de ficar suja, mas não tinha muito o que fazer . Pelo menos, o seu rosto estava limpo.

- Você está machucada? – perguntou. Sansa sentia alguns doloridos pelo corpo. Aquele homem a segurara de forma bruta, além de ter beliscado seu traseiro. Ela esticou os braços para se observar e Sandor a levantou, analisando a menina a procura de machucados.

Sandor sentiu o sangue lhe ferver. Ela estava cheio de roxos e alguns arranhões, como um que estava em seu rosto.

- Você está toda machucada – disse Sandor, socando a árvore mais próxima de si. Sansa levou um susto com o ato, vendo os nós dos dedos de Sandor ficarem vermelhos e arranhados.

- Está tudo bem. – garantiu Sansa.

- Não venha se fingir de forte quando acabou de chorar aqui - rosnou Sandor. – O que aconteceu, menina? O que eles fizeram com você?

Sansa suspirou. Ele não sabia que ela tinha sequestrada, mas certamente imaginava. Ou não teria ido atrás dela e eles se encontraram por acaso.

- Quando eu me afastei de você, eu ouvi um barulho – começou a explicar. – Eu tentei voltar pra você, mas eles me pegaram e me ameçaram se eu gritasse – as lágrimas começaram a voltar e sua voz estava embargada. – Ele me amordaçaram.

Sandor fechou o punho. _Malditos homens_. Sansa parou por um momento, abaixando a cabeça e voltando a chorar silenciosamente. Sandor nada fez. Deixou que ela tivesse seu momento.

- Eram quatro homens. Todos aqueles que você matou – explicou Sansa, se esforçando para parar de chorar. – Um deles me levou para aquele bordel quando chegamos na vila. Disse para a mulher cuidar de mim – Ela olhou para Sandor e os olhos castanhos dele estavam fervorosos. Ruborizou com o que ia contar. Ele iria estapeá-la se contasse que tomou banho e teve um momento de paz para se limpar e comer. Não, Sandor nunca a machucaria. – Eu tive a chance de me banhar, de me limpar e cuidar de mim. Estava suja e com fome. – Ela abaixou os olhos quando disse aquilo. Não queria ter que olhar para aquele rosto quando ele ficasse furioso.

Sansa ouviu Sandor suspirar.

- E o que mais? O que eles fizeram? – perguntou Sandor, aparentemente calmo.

- Depois que eu comi e me limpei, aquela mulher me deu um vestido novo – e ela olhou para o próprio vestido que usava. – Tentei fugir, milorde.

- Eu não sou um lorde. – cortou Sandor. Sansa se encolheu.

- Perdão.

- Continue, menina! – Sandor estava perdendo a paciência. Temia que ela estava com medo de contar mais alguma coisa.

- Depois que tentei fugir, aquele homem apareceu – ela disse, olhando para a mão que ainda estava com o corte do pacto, mas com uma nova atadura. – Ele puxou meus cabelos, me machucou, me apertava forte. Tentou abusar de mim. Até que você chegou.

Sansa voltou a chorar. Sandor se levantou, voltando a socar a árvore mais próxima com a mão cortada do pacto. Dessa vez, ele fez com mais força e mais vezes. O corte na palma abriu e voltou a sangrar, e ele sentiu ardência e a pele repuxando por dentro do corte a cada batida.

- Pare, por favor! – pediu Sansa em meio às lágrimas.

Sandor parou. Se antes, os nós de seus dedos estavam arranhados, agora, sangravam. Ele voltou até Sansa e pegou-a pelos ombros, levantando-a.

- Ele a tocou, menina? – perguntou o homem, bem próximo do rosto dela.

- Como? – Sansa não sabia se ouvira bem.

- Seus seios, sua boceta, menina. Eles te tocaram? – perguntou Sandor e Sansa ruborizou ao ouvir aquele palavrão. Como uma lady, odiava ouvir aquelas grosserias.

- Não! – afirmou, se sentindo ofendida pela pergunta.

- Tocaram em algum outro lugar? Fizeram algo que não queria?

- Não! Eles... – ela tentou dizer, mas lembrando-se de quando o homem roçou em seu traseiro. Ela imaginava o que aquilo queria dizer, mas estava com vergonha de contar para Sandor. – Eles não fizeram nada. Mas aquele homem que você matou, ele roçou em mim.

- Roçou? – perguntou Sandor. Apesar da raiva, achava engraçado torturar a menina a forçar a dizer coisas que uma lady nunca diria. – Roçou o pau em você, quer dizer?

- É... – ela ruborizou. – Ele não estava desnudo. Está tudo bem. – Não estava tudo bem. Não gostou da situação que passara. Mas queria que aquela conversa terminasse logo. Imaginava quão vermelho seu rosto estava e tinha certeza que a luz da lua estava denunciando.

- Ele não precisa estar desnudo. E para você sentir alguma coisa, com esse vestido, não precisa estar nua – disse, tocando num pedaço de vestido da menina. – Esse tecido fino é a mesma coisa que nada.

Sansa podia sentir todo o seu rosto explodir de vermelhidão. Sandor olhava para seu corpo e os olhos raivosos deram lugar a olhos famintos. Sansa se arrepiou. De frio, de medo e de algo mais.

Ela se encolheu, abraçando a si própria, esperando que ele parasse de lhe olhar e fizesse alguma coisa. Mas viu que ele não faria nada e decidiu quebrar todo aquele gelo.

- Seu rosto está marcado. – avisou, desviando o olhar.

Sandor tocou a parte queimada do seu rosto, sentindo um pouco de ardência no corte que havia. O sangue estava quase seco, e o corte não parecia profundo. Ele deu de ombros e foi até Estranho para pegar seu manto da Guarda Real e estendeu no chão, próximo à uma árvore.

- Vem descansar, menina – disse apontando para o manto. – Aqueles homens já estão mortos e não vão te machucar mais.

Sandor amarrou Estranho em uma árvore e Sansa se sentou sobre o manto.

- Você não irá limpar o corte? – perguntou Sansa para Sandor. Ele estava de costas a ela e virou o rosto para olhá-la.

- Isso não é importante. – respondeu, voltando a cuidar do cavalo.

- Irá infeccionar.

- Não importa, passarinho. Eu cuido disso depois. – rosnou.

- Eu... – tentou dizer, mas estava um pouco amendrontada com o que ia oferecer. – posso limpar para você.

Sandor soltou uma gargalhada rouca, sem olhar para Sansa.

- Você? Limpar meu corte? – ele se virou para Sansa. – Está em cima da minha cicatriz. Como fará isso se nem tem coragem de olhar para o meu rosto? Como irá tocá-lo?

Ele tinha um tom desagradável, sarcástico. Falava alto e se aproximava de Sansa, desafiando-a. Ela ajeitou a postura e olhou-o nos olhos.

- Olhei para você, agora a pouco, enquanto me limpava. – respondeu Sansa. – Posso limpar seu corte. É o mínimo que posso fazer para agradecer sua proteção.

Sandor apenas riu. Mas isso não atingiu Sansa. Ela se levantou, fora até o cavalo, onde sabia que tinha um odre com a pouca água que tinham, dentro da bolsa. Encontrou algo que não esperava. Sua boneca. Nem se lembrava mais dela. Ela pegou o objeto por alguns instantes e guardou de volta. O pano que Sandor limpara seu rosto estava na cintura do homem. Ela viu que estava úmido e todo manchado de sangue. Decidiu ignorá-lo e pegar um pouco do tecido de seu vestido.

- Você pode me emprestar sua adaga? – pediu ao homenzarrão, que ainda mantinha o sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Ele pegou a adaga que escondia por dentro da bota. E aproveitando que ele se ajoelhara para isso, Sansa o segurou pelos ombros, guiando-o para que se sentasse sobre o manto da guarda real. Sandor estava começando a perder o sorriso

Ela ajeitou o vestido e se ajoelhou ao lado dele. Pegou um pedaço da barra do vestido verde, deixando um pedaço da coxa à mostra, sentindo o vento frio lhe tocar a pele. Ela sentiu o olhar de Sandor sobre sua coxa nua, enquanto tentava cortar um pedaço do pano. Não o repreendeu, como uma lady deveria fazer. Ela teve seu pedaço de pano e a barra voltou a tapar-lhe a coxa.

Ela molhou o pedaço de pano com o odre de água, mas Sandor, já sério e um pouco desconfiado, lhe tocou as mãos, obrigando-a a parar.

- Aqui – ele disse, pegando um odre que estava pendurado em sua cintura. – Use vinho. – Ele bebeu um gole antes de dar o odre para Sansa.

Ela umedeceu o pano com a bebida, sentindo o odor do vinho lhe subir pelas narinas. Sansa se posicionou próxima a Sandor. Tomou coragem para olhar para a marca do homem.

Ele ainda não acreditava que ela limparia sua ferida, logo onde sua queimadura ficava. Ela nunca o olhava, e sequer imaginou que, algum dia, Passarinho lhe tocaria naquele lugar.

Sansa tocou a pele massuda do homem e começou a limpar o corte. Sandor se afastou ligeiramente ao toque do álcool, mas Sansa o segurou do outro lado do rosto, garantindo que ele não fugisse. Ele não iria fugir, era forte para um simples corte.

A pele queimada de Sandor era dura e macia ao mesmo tempo. Era enrugada e quente e desagradável de se tocar. Sansa se sentiu um pouco enojada, mas continuou. Não era tão ruim assim, apesar de que olhar diretamente para ele era desconcertante. Ela tirou todo o sangue seco e deixou a ferida limpa. O corte não era profundo. Iria sarar rapidamente, mas gostaria de ter alguma coisa para lhe fazer um curativo. Ou alguma erva medicinal.

Sansa estava tão próxima do rosto de Sandor, que ele podia sentir seu hálito de frutas frescas e seu cheiro de jasmim. Ela havia se banhado há pouco e isso só fez bem para os dois. Ele se sentia inebriado com o perfume de Sansa que se misturava a algo mais. A algo que só a pele de Sansa tinha. E isso deixava sua boca salivando.

Ela ameaçou se afastar, e Sandor segurou seu braço, impedindo. Ela arregalou os olhos, um pouco assustada com o ato. Ele tinha um olhar selvagem e hipnotizado e Sansa sentiu necessidade de quebrar todo aquele clima. Tinha medo do que ele lhe faria.

- Se tivermos sorte, poderemos encontrar alguma erva curativa para seu rosto. – disse Sansa, terminando de limpar o corte.

- Que se dane as ervas – grunhiu Sandor, soltando o braço de Sansa. Ela se afastou, jogando o pedaço de pano no chão. – É só um maldito arranhão.

Sansa nada falou. Não iria debater com Sandor e receber mais grosserias do homem.

- Não jogue esse pano no chão – advertiu Sandor. – Se estiverem atrás de nós, isso daí vai ser uma pista.

Sansa se virou para olhá-lo. Ela tinha pego sua capa, jogada em cima do cavalo e se cobriu.

- Estão atrás de nós?

Sandor bufou, encostou na árvore, se lembrando que não falara nada sobre o que ouvira para Sansa. Não queria preocupá-la, mas em algum momento, ela teria que saber.

- Os Lannisters ganharam a batalha, menina – respondeu Sandor, pegando o odre de vinho e bebendo um gole antes de continuar. – Expulsaram Stannis e sua tropa.

Sansa ouviu aquilo sem emoção nenhuma. Não sabia o que pensar. Não sabia se ficava satisfeita ou se ficava com medo. Nenhuma das duas opções. Não havia motivos para ficar satisfeita. Os Lannisters nunca foram bondosos para ela e tinha uma ponta de esperança de que Stannis conseguiria Porto Real. Mas também não havia motivos para ficar triste. Sandor lhe garantiu que Stannis não a deixaria em paz. Ela não sabe qual seria o seu futuro nas mãos de Stannis.

Havia motivos suficientes para temer. Se Stannis estivesse m Porto Real, ele poderia deixá-la em paz, agora que fugira. Ele não iria se importar com o destino dela e de Sandor. Mas com os Lannisters... Era diferente. A esse momento, eles já deram falta de Sansa. E Sandor não deixou nenhum bilhete de despedida também. Joffrey e Cersei iriam querer a cabeça dele.

E de Sansa.

Por mais que o rei não gostasse de Sansa e não tivesse pretenção de casar, ela ainda era seu brinquedo. Ele poderia estar satisfeito por ter se livrado de um estorvo como ela, mas poderia estar desgostoso por ela ter fugido debaixo de seu nariz. O mesmo valia para a rainha.

E, naquele instante, Sansa entendeu a gravidade da situação.

- Eles virão atrás de nós? – repetiu a pergunta, apenas para ter certeza do que pensava.

Sandor bebeu outro gole de vinho e deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Se deram falta, neste momento, devem estar exigindo uma recompensa por nossas cabeças.

- Talvez... não. – Sansa tentou dizer.

- Não? – perguntou Sandor, curioso com o que ela iria dizer.

- Eu não era nada para o rei Joffrey – afirmou sem firmeza na voz. – E você... Bem, eles, talvez, nem se importem.

Sandor gargalhou. Com a luz da lua, Sansa reparou que a pele queimada se repuxava de forma esquisita quando ele ria.

- Você acredita mesmo nisso? – perguntou Sandor, entre gargalhadas e goles de vinho. – Eles vão exigir a minha cabeça, Passarinho. Isso é certo. Sou um desertor. Deveria estar lá para proteger o seu rei amado – ele viu Sansa fechar a cara com a última frase e pouco se importou. – Foi uma traição da minha parte. E você?

Sandor se levantou, dando passos largos para diminuir a distância entre os dois.

- Você acredita que ele não exigirá a sua bela cabeça? – perguntou, tocando nos cabelos macios de Sansa. – Você estava prometida para ele, Passarinho. E fugiu. É filha de um traidor. E isso só reforça de que traição é de sangue – Ele deslizou a mão para o braço da menina, percebendo que ela ficou arrepiada. – E o que acham que vão fazer quando descobrirem que o Cão do Rei está com a prometida? Daqui a algum tempo, vão pensar que estou te fodendo de todos os jeitos – Ele se aproximava mais, mesmo não tendo mais espaço para preencher. Sandor agarrou a cintura dela com brutalidade, arrancando um grito de susto da menina. – Mas você não se importa, não é? Você acredita que quando te capturarem, você vai poder chilrear sua gentileza e se fazer de pobre coitada que foi sequestrada pelo Cão de Caça do Rei. E eles vão ficar com pena de você e te aceitarão de volta – ele apertou sua cintura, aproximando seu rosto do dela e Sansa tentava se afastar a todo custo. – Você não vai saber mentir para eles, Passarinho. Eles mentem melhor que você. E dessa vez, suas cortesias não irão te salvar. E sua cabeça vai ser exposta ao lado da cabeça do seu traidor pai!

A espinha de Sansa gelou. E o frio que sentia aumentou. Por mais que estivesse agarrada a Sandor, ele não a esquentava. Não daquele jeito brusco. Unindo uma força que não sabia que existia, ela se afastou dele e lhe estapeou o rosto, logo do lado da queimadura e do corte recente.

- Meu pai não era traidor. – disse Sansa, calmamente, antes que ele lhe machucasse de novo e tentando fazer com que Sandor também se acalmasse, apesar do tapa. Sua gentileza era sua única arma.

Sandor bufou e olhou-a com aqueles olhos vermelhos quando alguma coisa não acontecia do seu jeito.

- Seu pai está morto, não há como voltar atrás e determiná-lo fiel ao rei. – perguntou Sandor. – De tudo o que eu lhe disse, é só isso que te importa?

- Sim, é só o que me importa agora – respondeu Sansa, com firmeza. – A minha dignidade é a única coisa que me sobrou, sor. E é só isso que importa. Se eles me capturarem, eu não terei mais nada. Apenas a certeza de que meu pai não era um traidor e de que eu não estou errada.

Ele afrouxou o abraço e ela se soltou, mas sem se afastar completamente dele.

- Você acredita que está certa em fugir do seu amado rei?

- Ele não é o meu amado rei! – quase gritou, mas lembrou-se que era uma lady e isso não adiantaria. – Se eu tivesse ficado... O que acha que aconteceria? Ele me machucaria como sempre me machucou. Me humilharia e a morte não seria uma coisa tão distante assim. Se ele não me matasse, eu mesma teria me matado! Como muitas vezes eu pensei em fazer!

As lágrimas de Sansa voltaram e ela se esforçou para não deixá-las cair. Lembra-se das vezes que pensara em se jogar da janela de seu quarto na Fortaleza Vermelha, logo quando seu pai fora assassinado. Nunca teve coragem de concluir o ato.

Sandor segurava o lado do rosto queimado. Já havia um corte ardente e agora, Passarinho lhe dera mais uma dor para sofrer. Mas o que mais doeu fora a confissão de suicídio da menina. Nunca pensara que ela tentaria tirar a própria vida e nem que ela já havia tentado.

- Eu sei que estou certa em fugir – disse Sansa, engolindo o choro. – Sei que estou certa, pois isso pode me garantir a vida e estar com a minha família novamente. E enquanto eu estiver com você, eu sei que terei minha vida garantida. Você me prometeu isso, lembra?

Sansa levantou a mão com a atadura com o corte do pacto que fizeram.

- E apenas por isso – se aproximou de Sandor, colocando uma mão sobre o braço dele. A armadura estava gelada. – Peço perdão por ter te machucado. Eu não tenho direito de fazer isso, pois me salvou a vida diversas vezes. Mas eu gostaria que você me respeitasse. E como agradecimento, irei cuidar de seus machucados. É o pouco que tenho para lhe oferecer.

Sansa mantinha o rosto levantado, desafiando-o. Os olhos estavam marejados, mas o esforço para não chorar era maior. Sua dignidade e cortesia eram o que tinha para oferecer e, mais uma vez, desejou que isso funcionasse.

Sandor estava bravo e, ao mesmo tempo, perplexo. Não imaginava a força que Sansa tinha. Não imaginava que ela cresceria tão rápido desde que saíram de Porto Real. Ela o surpreendeu e gostava disso. Não tinha muito o que fazer com a garota, além de levá-la de volta para sua família. Decidiu ignorar o tapa e aceitar o pedido.

- Tudo bem, Passarinho.

E com aquela resposta, Sansa se cobriu com a capa que estava sobre o cavalo e se deitou sobre o manto de Sandor, esperando o sono lhe consumir.

Sandor se sentou ao lado dela. Sabia que ela estava com frio, mas não podiam fazer uma fogueira. O tapa lhe ardeu e ele ainda tinha vontade de vingança. Mas não iria fazer isso. Ela o tratou de forma severa que ele nunca pensou que ela faria. Respeito era o que ele poderia dar no momento.

Sansa tremia de frio e Sandor percebeu. Ele não podia fazer mais nada. Queria ter dado vinho para ela beber. Aquele vestido era fino demais. Queria se deitar e abraçá-la para garantir aquecimento. Ela o amaldiçoaria e ele levaria outro tapa. Mas para isso, ele teria que tirar a armadura gelada. E ele não tomava banho há dias. Sansa acabara de se limpar e ele não queria estragar aquele perfume que ela emanava com seu cheiro de cachorro.

E sonhando com aquele perfume, ele se deitou, colocou sua mão por sobre o braço da menina e acabou pegando no sono.

Quando Sandor acordou, o sol já batia em seu rosto. Ele levantou de supetão, olhando a sua volta e garantido que tudo estava certo. Olhou para Sansa e ela ainda estava ali, dormindo como uma donzela dormiria, sem preocupações sobre seu semblante. A capa estava espalhada pelo chão, revelando o corpo curvilíneo da menina sobre o vestido fino e manchado de sangue. A excitação matinal dele aumentou mais e ele colocou a mão por cima para evitar que isso acontecesse. À luz do sol, ele percebeu os hematomas que ela tinha pelo corpo.

Havia alguns roxos pelo braço e percebeu alguns na cintura, por cima do vestido. Ele passou a mão sobre o braço dela, tentando não acordá-la, mas ela se mexeu e ele, rapidamente, se afastou.

Levantou-se, olhando para Estranho para saber se estava tudo bem. Nada acontecera de noite. Sem bandidos ou cavaleiros por recompensa. Tinham perdido muito tempo ali e se amaldiçoou por ter dormido. Ele se afastou para mijar e quando voltou, Sansa estava acordada e levantada.

Eles não se falaram e ela retirou a capa. Ela deu um sorriso tímido a ele, mas Sandor não correspondeu. Apenas bufou, acenando com a cabeça.

- Não temos comida, Passarinho – avisou Sandor. – Vamos ter que procurar até encontrarmos uma estalagem segura.

Sansa assentiu com a cabeça. Ela pediu permissão para se afastar e fazer suas necessidades. Sandor foi atrás e Sansa percebeu.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Sansa.

- Estou te acompanhando – resmungou Sandor, dando-lhe um sorriso sarcástico. – Não vou te deixar sozinha depois do que aconteceu.

- Está de dia, eu posso me cuidar! – insistiu Sansa.

- Como se cuidou da última vez? – ironizou Sandor. Sansa cruzou os braços, ofendida.

Sandor resolveu ceder, mas lhe deu a adaga que guardava na bota.

- Não se afaste por mais de três árvores. Quero ver sua cabeça vermelha daqui – disse-lhe. Sansa não sabia o que fazer com a adaga, mas aceitou mesmo assim.

Depois que ela se afastou, Sandor ajeitou o manto encardido da Guarda Real e a capa de Sansa, os panos sujos de sangue e os odres de água e de vinho e bebeu alguns goles do álcool. Conseguia ver a cabeça de Sansa ao longe, mas não podia ver mais que isso.

Quando ela voltou, sem perguntar, Sandor a pegou pela cintura, colocando-a de lado sobre o cavalo. Ele sentiu ela se arrepiar com o toque. Subiu atrás de Sansa.

- Estou com fome – disse Sansa. Seu estômago roncava.

- Não temos mais comida, Passarinho – respondeu, esporando o cavalo para que ele andasse e passando a mão pela cintura da menina, para segurar as rédeas.

Ele pegou o odre de vinho e pediu para Sansa segurasse as rédeas do cavalo. Enterrou os dedos entre os cabelos ruivos da menina e colocou o odre de vinho sobre seus lábios macios.

Ela se assustou um pouco, mas aceitou o vinho de bom grado. Deixou que a bebida lhe ardesse a garganta, mas não entendia por que Sandor tinha que lhe pegar daquela maneira para fazê-la beber o vinho.

- Beba um pouco do vinho. Vai enganar seu estômago – ele lhe falou.

Sansa sentiu que os dedos dele a acariciavam ao invés de puxá-la.

- Por que me pega assim? – perguntou Sansa, se sentindo um pouco atrevida com a pergunta, quando parou de beber o vinho. Sandor esboçou um sorriso malicioso.

- Se eu lhe der o vinho, você não vai beber do jeito certo.

Sansa não falara mais e ele soltou os cabelos, deixando que ela se ajeitasse. Da última vez que bebera vinho, ele lhe pegara da mesma forma. Agora entendia por que estava descabelada quando se olhou no espelho.

Eles cavalgaram por alguns minutos até Sandor parar o cavalo próximo a uma macieira. Ele desceu do cavalo e ajudou-a a descer.

Sem permissão, ele pegou-a no colo, fazendo Sansa se sentar em seu ombro. Ela se desiquilibrou, mas ele segurava seu traseiro e Sansa resmungou alguns pios por isso. Ele lhe deu a mão, para que ela se equilibrasse. Sandor se aproximou da macieira e a menina entendeu por que ele a colocou daquele jeito. Estava próxima a alguns galhos carregados de maçã e ela conseguiu pegar quatro maçãs, enquanto Sandor segurava sua coxa. A mão dele estava muito perto de partes íntimas de Sansa e ela se sentiu uma onda de calor passar por seu corpo. O vestido fino deixava que ela sentisse as mãos calejadas dele e a barba roçando por sua outra coxa.

Ele se aproximou de outra árvore. Uma ameixeira e ela conseguiu capturar cinco ameixas. Sandor se abaixou para colocá-la no chão e pegaram as maçãs que deixaram cair, colocando as frutas dentro da bolsa sobre o cavalo. Ele colocou Sansa de volta sobre a sela e subiu.

Ela comia uma ameixa, sentindo o estômago se aliviar um pouco. Voltaram a cavalgar, comendo as frutas e parando apenas para as necessidades.

Já era tarde, o sol estava baixo, quando Sandor se pronunciara.

- Estamos próximos a uma outra vila, Passarinho.

Ela se animou um pouco, mas ao mesmo tempo, se amedrontou.

- Vamos para lá? – perguntou Sansa.

- Sim. Precisamos de um pouco de descanso e de comida de verdade. – respondeu Sandor.

- Como se chama?

- Altheia.

Sandor estava um pouco incerto se deveriam ir para a vila. Depois da última que passaram, não queria arriscar novamente. Mas ele precisava de descanso, banho e comida. Ele escondeu o manto entre ele e a Sansa e pediu que a menina colocasse sua capa.

- Seu cabelo vermelho chama atenção, menina – explicou. – Coloque o capuz quando se sentir ameaçada e tente tampar o sangue do vestido. Está vestida como puta, não vão desconfiar de você.

Novamente, ele usara uma palavra grosseira para se referir a ela. Se sentiu ofendida e queria repreendê-lo por isso. Mas não deixava de ser verdade. Usava um vestido muito indecente. E até ia tentar se defender, mas os murmúrios de vozes e ruídos de cavalos e passos a fizeram olhar para frente e reparar que estavam chegando próximos a vila de Altheia.

Espero que tenham gostado! Podem comentar, sugerir ideias, reclamar, barracar, tudo! 3


	6. Capítulo 6 - A moça de vida fácil

Capítulo 6 – A moça de vida fácil

Encontraram uma estalagem a alguns metros da entrada da vila. A praça central tinha uma fonte de água, mas seca e estava cheia de crianças brincando e mercadores com carroças. Eles pararam em frente a estalagem Margem da Estrada, quando um rapaz jovem, da idade de Sansa, os recebeu para levar Estranho para os estábulos. O rapaz, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, se assustou com o cavalo que não o recebera tão bem assim.

- Eu levarei para os estábulos, rapaz – disse Sandor, rudemente, e sussurrou para Sansa. – Fique aqui, não fale com ninguém, não diga seu nome, nem tire o capuz. – ordenou. Sansa assentiu sem retrucar.

Sandor saiu com o rapaz para os estábulos, deixando Sansa sozinha em frente a estalagem. Ela decidiu entrar e o cheiro de vinho e carne assando impregnou seu nariz. No mesmo instante, seu estômago respondeu à altura. O lugar estava vazio, com mesas espalhadas, um balcão logo à frente da porta. Ela desejou poder comer logo, pois viver de maçãs e ameixas não foram suficientes para satisfazer-lhe.

Escolheu uma mesa ao canto, onde ninguém pudesse reparar nela. Queria tirar o capuz, mas o Cão lhe ordenara para não fazer isso. Uma moça gorducha se aproximou, perguntando, simpaticamente, se podia ajudar. Uma menina de olhos azuis, com cabelos loiros desgrenhados se agarrava às pernas da mulher. Sansa lhe sorriu, ganhando um sorriso inocente de volta.

Sansa pensou por um momento. Talvez, poderia pedir o jantar para ela e Sandor. Ordenou que a moça lhe trouxesse carne assada e o que tivesse de legumes e vinho para duas pessoas. Lembrou-se também de perguntar se ela poderia lhe arranjar alguma erva ou unguento para ferimentos, para que pudesse colocar nas mãos e no rosto de Sandor.

A mulher se afastou com a criança e Sandor entrou na taberna, sentando-se de frente para Sansa.

- Eu pedi comida para nós dois. – avisou Sansa.

Sandor apenas assentiu. Tinha a expressão carrancuda de sempre.

- Eu posso tirar meu capuz? – perguntou Sansa, já colocando a mão no capuz para abaixá-lo.

- NÃO! – negou Sandor, alto demais para chamar atenção. Ele olhou em volta e agradeceu que o lugar estava vazio.

Sansa tirou as mãos do capuz, frustrada.

- Vamos ficar aqui esta noite? – perguntou Sansa.

- Sim – respondeu Sandor. – Amanhã, vou tentar vender as joias.

Sansa assentiu. A mulher trouxe a comida logo depois, enquanto a pequena menina loira tentava equilibrar duas canecas de vinho em suas mãozinhas. Sansa ajudou-a antes que ela caísse e recebeu um sorriso meigo de agradecimento da menina.

Eles comeram carne assada, batatas e cenouras. Sandor avançava na comida, depois de tanto tempo sem comer e vivendo à base de frutas. E Sansa se perguntou por que ainda continuava com suas cortesias e educações diante de um lugar tão vazio e vestida em suas piores vestes. Ela começou a comer de forma bruta, como Sandor fazia, colocando muita comida na boca, mastigando rapidamente e engolindo antes de dar mais garfadas. Sua fome era enorme e sentia seu estômago agradecendo-lhe. Foi quando reparou que Sandor parara de comer.

Sandor a olhava, com um ligeiro sorriso de canto.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sansa. Sabia que estava sendo muito desajeitada para uma lady. Mas não se importava mais. Se ela estivesse perto de sua família, da corte ou de seus pretendentes, ela seria comportada. Mas ali, com Sandor a sua frente, ela não se importava mais.

- Nada. – respondeu e voltou a comer, ainda com o sorriso no canto dos lábios. – Você parece um moleque esfomeado.

Sansa fechou a cara. Aquilo era uma ofensa. Mas não podia reclamar. Ela estava mesmo comendo como uma esfomeada. Ela decidiu parecer mais lady, agora que sua fome se fora um pouco.

Nem repararam que a noite caiu enquanto comiam. Sandor já estava na terceira de caneca de vinho quando a comida estava quase acabando. A taberna começava a se encher. Homens gargalhando e enchendo o lugar com seus cheiros de cavalo e lama. Sansa sentiu um frio na espinha ao se lembrar da última vez que estivera em uma taberna. Era o mesmo cheiro dos homens que a sequestraram. Mas Sandor estava ali, dessa vez. Ela não teria o que temer.

- Você devia subir para se limpar – disse Sandor. – Nossas coisas já estão trancadas em um quarto.

- Eu só tenho esse vestido. – disse Sansa.

- Arranjarei outro pra você amanhã – avisou.

Sandor começava a falar meio seco e rude e monossilábico e Sansa percebeu que ele estava no estágio inicial da embriaguez.

Sansa reparou que Sandor não tirava os olhos de alguém enquanto bebia. Ele tinha olhos esfomeados e a menina não entendeu o motivo, já que ele tinha acabado de comer. Decidiu virar a cabeça, a aba de seu capuz incomodando sua visão, e viu uma mulher branca como leite, de cabelos vermelhos como os de Sansa, vestindo uma roupa tão fina como o vestido de Sansa, que quase fazia seus enormes seios escapulirem. Ela olhava para Sandor, de vez em quando, mas parou de fazer isso, quando reparou na menina. Sansa desviou o olhar.

Foi quando a ruiva se perguntou como Sandor sentia tanto desejo por uma mulher que se deitava com todos os homens. Como os homens sentiam desejo dessa forma? Obviamente, era a bebida falando por Sandor. Ele nunca lançara nenhum desses olhares para ninguém quando estavam na Fortaleza Vermelha, e oportunidades nunca lhe faltaram. Mas lá, ele era um guarda, ele não podia fazer isso.

Aquela mulher, definitivamente, era uma moça de vida fácil. E Sansa se perguntou onde estava a dignidade delas.

Lembrou-se do que Cersei lhe dissera. Algo sobre as armas de uma mulher estarem entre as pernas. Sansa sentiu um calafrio e queria fugir dali. Aquela era a dignidade delas.

O Cão chamou uma outra mulher que entrara na taberna. Parecia parente da dona do local. Ele lhe ordenou que levasse Sansa para o quarto e preparassem seu banho. A mulher nada falou, apenas assentiu. E depois de quase vinte minutos, ela chamara Sansa para que subisse.

Sansa se levantou da mesa, mas antes, Sandor lhe segurou o pulso. Ele mexeu em suas botas e lhe deu a adaga.

- Fique com isso até eu chegar.

Sansa pegou a adaga e escondeu sobre a capa. Ela acompanhou a mulher para seu quarto.

A estalagem ficava em cima da taberna e as escadas ficavam do lado de fora, logo ao lado do estabelecimento. Ao topo, as escadas davam para um corredor comprido, cercado de portas, uma de frente para a outra. O quarto de Sansa ficava muito longe das escadas.

Quando Sansa entrou no quarto, ele cheirava a alfazema. Não imaginava que um lugar tão simples pudesse ter um bom aroma. Esperava que fosse um lugar sujo e feio, fazendo jus a taberna abaixo. Assim como os quartos do bordel em Rosby faziam jus ao resto da casa.

Haviam duas camas, e Sansa suspirou por ter a oportunidade de dormir sozinha. Não totalmente sozinha. Mas não teria que dividir a cama com Sandor. Uma banheira fumegante estava a sua espera e os pertences estavam em cima de uma das camas. Uma mesa com duas cadeiras do lado oposto à banheira. Sansa agradeceu a mulher antes que ela saísse.

Sansa, finalmente, tirou a capa. E o vestido ensanguentado. Ela se viu nua rapidamente. Não usava nada por baixo do vestido, nem espartilho, nem vestido de algodão. Sandor tinha razão. Aquele vestido e nada eram a mesma coisa. Ruborizando só de pensar em quantas vezes Sandor analisara seu corpo sem que ela percebesse.

Ela entrou na banheira, sentindo-se relaxar com a água quente. Agradecendo a oportunidade de se limpar duas vezes em menos de uma semana, depois de dias de sujeira. As marcas arroxeadas de seu corpo estavam menos piores.

Sansa se lembrou da mulher que Sandor olhava. Ou melhor, desejava. Ela usava o mesmo tipo de roupa que Sansa ganhara no bordel. Perguntou-se como elas faziam quando sentiam frio e como podiam andar por aí sem sentirem vergonha. Lembrou-se de Shae. Ela também usava vestidos parecidos.

O que mais incomodou Sansa foi que aquela mulher era muito parecida com ela. Mas decidiu não pensar a respeito. Sandor estava ali para lhe proteger. Era apenas coincidência ele desejar uma mulher parecida com ela.

Ela saiu da banheira, depois de alguns minutos. Enrolou-se em um pano de algodão para se secar e foi até a cama. Abriu a bolsa de Sandor. Lá estava sua boneca. Ela cheirou o objeto e apertou contra o peito, voltando a guardar. Encontrou suas joias enroladas em um pano. Havia muitas que Cersei lhe dera e algumas que foram presente de seu pai. O mais delicado dos objetos era um anel de prata com o rosto de um lobo cravado. Ele parecia saltar do anel, com sua boca aberta e presas à mostra. Podia sentir toda a textura dos detalhes do animal. Fora presente de seu pai, quando fizera catorze anos. Era a única coisa simples e prateada no meio do ouro do resto das joias escandalosas.

Ela guardou os objetos. Depois de seca, colocou o mesmo vestido e a capa, mas com capuz abaixado. Colocou suas botas, guardando entre elas, a adaga que estava jogada na cama.

Decidiu voltar para a taberna. Não havia muito o que fazer ali. Quando estava trancando as portas, a mulher que Sandor olhava passava pelos corredores. Sansa abaixou a cabeça, recolando o capuz, quando parou para pensar.

Nunca teve como agradecer a Sandor por sua proteção. E ali estava uma chance de fazer isso. Sandor nunca aceitaria títulos de seu irmão, nem ouro de suas próprias mãos. Ela não tinha nada para oferecer e nem tinha a garantia de que Sandor a acompanharia até Winterfell de bom grado. Ela devia agradecer agora, durante a viagem. Demonstrar pequenos gestos de gratidão.

Sansa destrancou a porta do quarto, se virou para a mulher que já estava longe e estava abrindo uma porta.

- Com licença – Sansa falou alto o suficiente para ela ouvir. A mulher a olhou e se aproximou.

- Posso lhe ajudar, mocinha? – perguntou a mulher, assim que se aproximou. Ela estava bem perto de Sansa, cheirava a rosas brancas e tinha um olhar sedutor, mesmo para a menina.

Sansa percebeu que não sabia como fazer seu pedido sem parecer indelicada. Chamou a mulher para entrar no quarto.

- Você quer alguma ajuda específica? – perguntou a mulher, logo após entrarem, dando uma boa olhada no corpo de Sansa.

- Ajuda?

A mulher se aproximou. Eram quase do mesmo tamanho, sendo Sansa um pouquinho mais alta. Ela alisou os cabelos vermelhos da menina.

- Vi que estava acompanhada – disse a mulher. – Ele é seu marido?

- Não! – Sansa quase gritou.

A mulher lhe deu um sorriso malicioso. Sansa percebeu que seus olhos eram verdes, diferente dos azuis dela.

- A senhora parece bem nascida. E é jovem – a mulher rodeava Sansa, ainda alisando seus cabelos. – Me parece donzela. Quer que eu lhe ensine a arte do amor para praticar com seu companheiro?

Sansa ruborizou. E a mulher, já a sua frente, deve ter percebido, pois aumentou o sorriso malicioso.

- Não. Eu não quero nada disso – disse Sansa, nervosa.

Não estava entendendo como ela poderia lhe ensinar coisas. Ela não era um homem. E mesmo se fosse, Sansa jamais aceitaria uma coisa assim. Deu um passo para trás, para se afastar da mulher.

- Olha, aquele homem que estava me acompanhando – começou Sansa, um pouco ruborizada. Tentaria ser delicada. – Ele fez muito por mim, me protegeu quando ninguém podia, arriscou sua vida por mim e eu não sei como agradecê-lo por isso.

A mulher deu outro sorriso malicioso.

- A melhor forma de agradecer está entre suas pernas, mocinha. – sussurrou, soando como a Cersei de dias atrás.

- Não! – irritou-se Sansa. – Eu quero que você faça isso por mim. – quase vomitou as palavras. Sentiu que foi indelicada, mas a mulher não pareceu se importar.

- Quer que eu o agrade? – perguntou a ruiva mais velha.

- Sim – Sansa foi até a cama, ficando de costas para ela.

Pegou as joias e procurou por algo pequeno e simples que pudesse servir como pagamento. O anel de lobo era a única coisa que se encaixava. As outras joias eram grandes e Sandor daria falta delas. Lembrou-se dos três dragões de ouro que roubara do bordel. Estavam em suas botas. Teve que tirá-las para pegar as três moedas. Virou-se para a mulher, com o anel na mão e os três dragões de ouro na outra.

- Se você fizer isso, essas são as únicas formas de agradecimento que terei. – disse Sansa. Torcendo para que ela aceitasse alguma de suas oferendas.

A mulher se aproximou, observou os objetos sobre a mão de Sansa. Pegou um dragão de ouro e o anel do lobo Stark. E abriu um imenso sorriso para Sansa.

- Farei o que pede e este pagamento é o suficiente – afirmou a moça. Ela observou Sansa, virando a cabeça e quase colando seus corpos. – Mas por essas duas moedas que lhe poupei, posso lhe ensinar o que irei fazer.

Sansa ruborizou. Não conseguia imaginar como a mulher ensinaria a arte do amor. Não tinha como duas mulheres fazerem isso. Ou tinha?

- Não, obrigada – disse, envergonhada, sem se afastar dela. – Mas posso lhe dar tudo isso para que cumpre o que lhe peço.

A mulher se afastou, desistindo das investidas.

- Não é necessário. – e lhe deu um sorriso delicado antes de virar as costas e sair dali.

Sandor estava na nona caneca de vinho. Sua cabeça não rodava, mas sentia seu sangue ferver e sua vontade de tomar uma mulher ou entrar em uma briga para matar um homem só aumentava.

Ele terminou a nona caneca, e já ia pedir a décima, quando a mulher ruiva que observava entrou na taberna. Ela procurou por alguém, até seus olhos encontrarem o de Sandor e ela andara em direção a ele, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Boa noite, sor. – cumprimentou a moça.

- Não sou nenhum sor. – Sandor nem se preocupou em ser gentil com a mulher. Ela nem se ofendeu. Apenas aumentou o sorriso.

A mulher sentou no colo de Sandor. Se sentiu algum nojo, repulsa ou medo da queimadura do Cão, não demonstrou. Sem perguntar, ela pediu que a mulher da taberna trouxesse outra caneca de vinho.

Sandor passou a mão pelas costas da mulher. Levantou um pouco do vestido, quando sua outra mão passou pelas coxas.

Ela reparou na espada embainhada de Sandor e alisou-a.

- Bela espada. – elogiou.

Sandor alisou os cabelos da mulher. Sentiu suas partes baixas endurecerem. Queria pegar forte no cabelo dela.

Quando o vinho chegou, a prostituta levou a caneca a boca. Sem engolir a bebida, segurou o rosto de Sandor, encostando seus lábios nos dele, e deixando o vinho cair de seus lábios para serem depositados na boca de Sandor.

Ele aceitou o vinho de bom grado. Sentiu-se ainda mais excitado. Gostou de receber a bebida da boca da mulher.

Sandor tomou a caneca das mãos da mulher e terminou a bebida de uma vez só. Levantou-se, deixando que a mulher saísse de seu colo. Deixou alguns veados de prata sobre a mesa e a guiou para fora da taberna.

Ele parou por um instante, quando lembrou-se que não estava sozinho e não poderia ir para seu próprio quarto. A mulher pareceu ter entendido e o guiou pelas escadas, levando-o para um quarto distante do quarto onde Sansa estava.

Sansa. Aquela prostituta era parecida com ela. Por isso, a observou tanto. Ela era o tipo de mulher que poderia fazer o que quiser, coisa que não aconteceria com Sansa.

Enquanto a prostituta faria o que ele mandasse, Sansa estaria chilreando suas cortesias e lhe dizendo o quanto ele era grosso e rude e desviando seu olhar de seu rosto, ou, ainda, fazendo uma careta de nojo para sua queimadura.

_Foda-se Sansa._

Eles entraram no quarto e ele fechou a porta, sem se importar em trancar. Virou a mulher de costas e jogou na cama, prensando sua excitação contra o traseiro dela e agarrando seus longos cabelos ruivos. Fungou os fios, como fazia, de vez em quando, com Sansa quando ela estava no cavalo. O cheiro de rosa impregnou seu nariz, diferente do cheiro de limão de Sansa.

Ele virou-a de frente, dando-lhe um beijo caloroso, passando sua língua por toda a boca da mulher. Queria deixá-la totalmente presa a ele. Queria invadir-lhe com força, sem dó de machucá-la.

A prostituta o empurrou, jogando-o na cama e ficando sentada sobre a excitação de Sandor. Ela abaixou as alças do vestido, deixando seus grandes seios à mostra. Eram grandes até para as mãos de Sandor. Ele a tocou, se levantando e arrancando-lhe outro beijo.

A mulher beijou o pescoço de Sandor, arrancando gemidos dele, enquanto o homem lhe apertava os seios. Ela passou suas mãos femininas pelo rosto de Sandor, afastando-lhe os cabelos e sem se importar com a cicatriz.

Foi quando Sandor sentiu um pedaço gelado nos dedos da mulher. E foi quando aquele pedaço gelado passou perto demais de seus olhos, enquanto ela afastava seus cabelos, e ele conseguiu enxergar o que era. Como ele não reparara quando ela tirou o vestido?

Ele agarrou a mão da mulher com força, vendo o objeto enfiado em seu dedo anelar. Era um anel de prata e Sandor viu que tinha um lobo cravado. Ele lembrou-se de ter visto esse anel em algum lugar entre suas coisas...

Lobo. Prata. Era um anel Stark. E estava entre as joias de Sansa.

- Onde conseguiu isso? – perguntou Sandor, com a voz rouca, segurando os dedos dela com força. Tirou-lhe o anel e a mulher não reclamou.

A mulher não respondeu. Apenas sorriu e tornou a beijá-lo, mas ele a afastou, esperando uma resposta. Ela suspirou.

- Você tem uma companheira de sorte que se importa com você.

A espinha de Sandor gelou. Por um instante, pensou que ela poderia ser uma salteadora e roubou o anel em seu quarto. Mas com aquela frase, ele entendeu o que significava aquilo. Havia pouco que Passarinho viera com uma história de que precisava agradecê-lo.

Sandor jogou a mulher sobre a cama, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta. Com passos largos, ele chegou até o quarto que dividia com Sansa.

Sansa se preparava para deitar. Já estava sem o capuz e ajeitou sua cama e a de Sandor, para que ele dormisse quando chegasse. Provavelmente, estaria muito bêbado.

Nem teve tempo de se colocar sobre a cama, quando a porta abriu com violência e Sandor entrou por ela, meio cambaleante, mas com passos firmes e largos.

Ele estava com o rosto em fúria, vermelho. Pegou-a pelos braços, apertando-lhe e Sansa sentiu um forte cheiro de vinho em seu hálito.

- Você ficou maluca, menina estúpida? – perguntou, quase gritando.

- Você está me machucando. – Ela tentava se desvencilhar dele. Suas grandes mãos deixando um vermelho forte em seus braços branquelos.

- Acha que pode me oferecer assim? – perguntou Sandor, a raiva em sua voz era transparente e Sansa sentiu-se muito assustada. Sandor aproximou a própria mão do rosto dela e um brilho prateado estava na metade do dedo mindinho de Sandor. Era o anel de lobo que tinha dado como pagamento àquela mulher.

- Eu... Só queria te agradar. – Sansa falou sem pensar, nervosa o suficiente para ficar quieta, mas sua necessidade de defesa foi maior.

Sandor soltou-a e antes que Sansa pudesse fugir, ele lhe estapeou a face.

Sansa não esperava por isso. O Cão era muito maior que ela, e a força dele a fez cair no chão. Ela colocou a mão no rosto, desejando que isso diminuísse a dor. Sentia seu rosto ficando quente, e as lágrimas começaram a brotar. Sentiu gosto de sangue, até sentir um corte em seu lábio. Sandor lhe batera com o anel no dedo. Ela levantou os olhos para ele, sua visão turva pelas lágrimas e seu rosto duro como mármore. Ele tinha raiva nos olhos e não pareceu se importar com o que acabara de fazer.

Sansa se levantou e saiu correndo, passando pela porta, nem percebendo que a prostituta vira tudo e tentara lhe parar. Desceu as escadas, correndo pela praça de Altheia e se infiltrando pelas ruelas da vila. Quando o fôlego lhe faltou e ela sentiu que já estava longe o suficiente, Sansa se enfiou em um beco, se jogando no chão sujo e chorando tudo o que tinha para chorar.

As lágrimas rolavam e ela não se importava se estava chorando alto. Não se importava se aparecessem homens e a matassem por incomodar seu sono. Não se importava com mais nada. Tudo o que queria era se deitar em algum lugar e morrer.

Um misto de emoções passou por seu corpo. Queria voltar para casa, para Winterfell, se jogar nos braços da mãe. Sentia falta da família e até mesmo de Arya, que estava perdida pelo mundo. Queria morrer. Queria ter se jogado da janela na Fortaleza Vermelha quando teve a chance de fazer isso. Queria ter morrido no lugar do pai, que sempre fora a pessoa mais honrada que ela conhecera.

Seu pai. Seu honrado e amado pai. Ele nunca faria o que Sansa fez. Nunca pagaria uma moça de vida fácil para agradecer uma pessoa. Ele teria dado algo de maior valor.

Não que a mulher não tivesse seu valor. Mas ela descobrira tarde demais que esse não era o pagamento adequado. O agradecimento adequado.

Seu pai teria vergonha de suas atitudes nos últimos dias.

O vento frio que passou por seu corpo, se infiltrando pelo tecido fino que usava a fez lembrar de casa. De Winterfell.

Se ela estivesse morta, ela poderia voltar para casa. Queria que Sandor tivesse matado-a ao invés de estapeá-la. A dor seria menor.

E nem se importava com a dor física, a dor em seu rosto. A dor em sua alma era muito maior. Nunca mais poderia confiar em Sandor. Logo Sandor, o único que prometeu protegê-la. O único que se importava em lhe dar avisos na Fortaleza Vermelha, onde um ninho de ratos havia. O único que a tirou daquela gaiola. O único que nunca machucou Sansa quando Joffrey ordenava.

O único que disse que nunca machucaria Sansa.

Ela olhou para sua mão atada. Tirou o pano que revestia a pele e observando que o corte estava quase cicatrizado, deixando apenas um filete de pele branca e esquisita. Aquele pacto não valeu de nada. Não podia mais confiar no Cão de Caça.

O beco em que se enfiara estava apenas iluminado com archote na parede. Havia alguns barris por ali, e ela escutou ruídos. Seu coração gelara.

Sansa olhou em volta para procurar pela fonte do ruído, quando viu um par de olhos brilhante e cabelos loiros desgrenhados observando-a, atrás de um barril.

A menininha do bar deveria ter por volta de 7 anos. Era pequena e magrela. A menina se aproximou de Sansa, se ajoelhando ao seu lado. Suas pequenas mãozinhas de bebê passaram pelo rosto de Sansa, afastando os fios ruivos que estavam grudados na pele lacrimosa.

Por algum motivos sem explicação, Sansa sentiu aquelas mãozinhas geladas lhe confortarem. Ela lembrava-lhe Bran Stark. Talvez fosse o ar de criança travessa e as mãos gentis. A pequena menina se sentou ao lado de Sansa, puxando o braço da moça para que ela se curvasse e deitasse sobre suas pernas. Sansa o fez e deixou que a menina lhe acariciasse os cabelos. Isso fez a ruiva chorar. Ela tinha cheiro de bebê.

Ela cochilou por um instante e não percebeu quanto tempo se passou, quando escutou mais ruídos. A menina parou de acariciar-lhe e tocou no ombro de Sansa. Aquele toque parecia um alarme.

Sansa se levantou, vendo três homens se aproximando do beco, olhando-as e rindo.

_Não, de novo não._ Pensou Sansa.

Ela ficou de pé, ajudando a menina se levantar e segurando suas mãozinhas. Ela se enfiou atrás das pernas compridas de Sansa.

- Não está muito tarde para as duas mocinhas ficarem vagando por aí? – perguntou um dos homens. Ele era careca e tinha dentes podres. Os três homens soltaram mais gargalhadas. Estavam bêbados.

- Estamos voltando para nossos aposentos. – disse Sansa, fazendo menção de se afastar dele, mas um dos homens entrou na sua frente.

- Não vá ainda. Fique com a gente. – disse o que lhe atrapalhou o caminho. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos tão azuis que Sansa pensou que ele estivesse cego.

Sansa lembrou-se da faca em suas botas. Se abaixou rapidamente e tirou-a dali, estendendo a parte pontuda, ameaçando-os.

- Acho melhor nos deixarem passar. – alertou com firmeza.

Os homens gargalharam mais uma vez. E o careca fez questão de se aproximar, certo de que Sansa, uma lady pomposa, educada e fraca não o atacaria. Grande engano.

Juntando toda a raiva que se acumulara durante o choro, Sansa o atacou e a faca fez um corte profundo no braço esquerdo do homem, que se afastou, protegendo o ferimento. O outro homem, de cabelos e olhos castanhos e tão magro quanto Sansa, se aproximou para agarrá-la. Mas a menina que se escondias nas pernas de Sansa correu para lhe chutar um joelho e empurrá-lo quando ele se curvou. O outro homem ficou desnorteado e não sabia se pegava as duas meninas ou se ajudava os amigos.

Sansa aproveitou a deixa, pegou a menina no colo e, com a adaga na mão, correu para longe do beco. Ela tentou se lembrar como saía dali para chegarem a praça, mas ela correra tanto fugindo de Sandor que nem percebeu como se perdera por ali. A menina teve que guiá-la, lhe apontando para os lados que ela deveria ir.

Chegaram a praça central, atravessando-a e se aproximando da taberna. Sansa ia subir com a menina, mas ela fez menção para sair do seu colo.

- Vá para dentro, para perto de sua mãe. – Alertou Sansa e a menina assentiu, entrando na taberna.

Sansa se virou para subir as escadas correndo e trombou com um homenzarrão.

Sandor.

Ele ainda tinha a expressão carrancuda.

- Onde você se meteu, menina? – rosnou o homem. Ele segurou-a pelos ombros. Ela pensou em fugir, mas quando olhou para trás, os homens que atacou estavam chegando a praça central.

Sandor deve ter percebido o olhar de Sansa. Ela tremia e a adaga ainda estava em suas mãos, ligeiramente apontada para ele. O objeto estava sujo de sangue.

- Tentaram te machucar? – perguntou Sandor. Ele parecia preocupado, mas Sansa sabia que era falsidade.

_Você me machucou._

Ele não esperou a resposta. Os homens olhavam para eles de forma raivosa e Sandor apenas pegou Sansa pelos ombros e guiou-a pelas escadas.

Quando chegaram no quarto, ela tremia. De frio e de medo. Medo dos homens, medo de Sandor. Não saíra com a capa e sua pele estava gelada. Ela não se importava.

Ela ainda apontava a ponta da faca ensanguentada para frente. Sandor fechou a porta e, por trás de Sansa, envolveu seus braços nela, tirando a faca de suas mãos nervosas.

- Vai dormir, menina. – disse Sandor, se sentando em uma cadeira, limpando a adaga.

Sansa não olhou para ele. Nem ousaria. Se jogou sobre a cama, enrolou-se nos cobertores e esperou que o sono viesse. Não iria limpar a terra dos vestidos. Não iria limpar o sangue de seus lábios.

Iria apenas dormir e torcer para não acordar mais.

**Cenas do Próximo Capítulo (leia-se com a entonação de um narrador de novela mexicana)**

Sansa ouviu barulho de água e uns resmungos masculino. Ela abriu os olhos, reparando que o quarto era invadido pela claridade do sol. Ela protegeu os olhos com a mão, esfregando-os e bocejando. Levantou-se devagar, saindo da cama ainda sonolenta.

Foi aí, então, que reparou que Sandor não estava na cama ao lado.

Foi aí, então, que viu que Sandor estava parado em pé, em frente a banheira, pingando água e totalmente nu.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Conversa fiada

Já era manhã quando Sansa sentiu-se despertar. Ela não fez questão de abrir os olhos, pois os raios solares batiam em seu rosto. E não queria ter que dar de cara com Sandor.

Foi quando se lembrou da noite passada e de todos os acontecimentos. De ter sujado sua honra de ter comprado uma prostituta para seu protetor, de ter apanhado de Sandor, de ter fugido e quase ter passado maus momentos novamente. Sorriu ao lembrar da garotinha suja e desgrenhada que se aproximou para consolá-la. Sorriu ao lembrar que ajudou a defendê-la e soube fazer isso.

Ela nunca pensou que pudesse se defender, de atacar alguém com uma adaga. Nunca pensou que seria capaz de fazer uma machucado a um ser vivo. Mas seu instinto de sobrevivência falou mais alto. E mais que isso, sua vontade de não deixar que nada acontecesse com aquela pequena garota falou mais alto. Quase como um ato de fraternidade que nunca teve com sua irmã.

E nunca teria.

Arya, provavelmente, estava morta. Era o que diziam. Mas, no fundo, Sansa acreditava que Arya era esperta demais para se deixar ser morta. Era duro ter que assumir que sua irmã era inteligente e ter que atribuir qualidades a ela. Mas era a verdade.

O laço de fraternidade que Sansa teve, nos poucos momentos, com aquela menina ontem à noite, era um laço que gostaria de ter com a irmã Arya. E esperava que, um dia, ela a encontrasse para que pudesse lhe abraçar e dizer que a amava apesar de tudo.

Ela iria fazer brincadeiras bobas com Sansa e tirar sarro dela por assumir seu amor. Era típico de Arya. Mas ela não se importava.

O fato de sua irmã estar sozinha pelo mundo se defendendo sozinha a fez lembrar que ela mesma não estava. Que ela necessitava de um protetor. E lembrou-se de Sandor.

Perguntou-se onde estaria o homem que julgava ser seu protetor. Provavelmente, saíra para vender as joias. Ou teria fugido. Por um segundo, desejou que ele tivesse fugido. Teria feito isso com suas joias. Não se importava. Pelo menos, ainda tinha dois dragões de ouro. Não que valesse muito, mas já era alguma coisa.

Sansa ouviu barulho de água e uns resmungos masculino. Ela abriu os olhos, reparando que o quarto era invadido pela claridade forte do sol. Ela protegeu os olhos com a mão, esfregando-os e bocejando. Levantou-se devagar, saindo da cama ainda sonolenta.

Foi aí, então, que reparou que Sandor não estava na cama ao lado.

Foi aí, então, que viu que Sandor estava parado em pé, em frente à banheira, pingando água e totalmente nu.

Foi aí, então, que Sansa sentiu como se o rosto fosse explodir de tanta vermelhidão.

Ela queria desviar os olhos, mas seu susto não a deixou que fizesse de imediato. Ficou sem reação. Apenas observou o corpo másculo e várias linhas finas e brancas e pêlos por seu peitoral e coxas.

E... havia algo entre o peitoral e as coxas. Sansa sabia o que era. É claro que sabia. Era o que todo homem tinha. Mas ela nunca tinha visto um. Já vira seus irmãos pelados, uma ou duas vezes, e os pequeninos, diversas vezes, quando ajudava sua mãe a banhá-los ou trocar as fraldas. Não se comparava o tamanho _disso _aos seus irmãos. Ela vira crianças nuas. Mas nunca tinha visto um _homem_ nu.

Ela só teve coragem de desviar os olhos quando o Cão reparou que ela estava desperta, em pé e o olhava. Seus olhos se encontraram por segundos antes que ela desviasse os seus.

Sansa sentiu que Sandor se aproximava. Ela olhou de relance e ele tinha um ligeiro sorriso no rosto. Ela não queria que ele chegasse perto.

- Perdão, sor, eu...

- Eu não sou nenhum sor. – rosnou Sandor.

Quando chegou bem perto de Sansa, Sandor pegou seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar para ele. Ele analisou o rosto da menina. Sansa ainda tinha o lábio cortado e o sangue seco por conta do tapa do dia anterior. Ele passou seu polegar calejado sobre o ferimento e Sansa soltou um pequeno gemido e tentou se afastar como reação.

Antes, os olhos de Sandor estavam maliciosos, agora, sérios.

- Eu te fiz isso? – perguntou o homem, se referindo a ferida.

Sansa não respondeu. Ela tinha ódio nos olhos e esperava que Sandor reparasse nisso.

- É claro que fui eu. – respondeu Sandor a si mesmo. Ele tirou a mão de seu rosto e seus olhos tornaram a ficar maliciosos. – Passarinho já viu um homem sem roupa?

Sansa continuou calada. Olhava para frente, para o peitoral de Sandor. Ele era musculoso, apesar de Sansa não ter muita referências, seus pêlos cobriam parte do peitoral e havia muita cicatrizes. Uma cicatriz grande, feia e repuxada ocupava parte do peito direito de Sandor. E parte de seu ombro esquerdo tinha a pele queimada.

- Aproveite, Passarinho – Sandor soltou uma risada maliciosa. Sansa rezava para que ele não a tocasse.

Tomando coragem, a menina se afastou do homem, indo para uma sacada minúscula que dava para a praça central de Altheia.

- Fique à vontade para se vestir. Não irei atrapalhar. – disse Sansa, se apoiando no parapeito.

- Não fique na sacada! – Sandor quase gritou, indo atrás de Sansa e a puxando pelo braço, trazendo-a de volta para o quarto. – Seus cabelos vermelhos chamam muita atenção. Podem te reconhecer.

- Eu não me importo se me reconheçam. – disse Sansa, se desvencilhando do aperto em seu braço. Ela não gostava de olhar para o rosto dele. E tampouco, queria olhar para o corpo dele. Teve que desviar o olhar e ela sabia que isso não agradava Sandor.

- É claro que não! Está doida para fugir daqui, fugir de mim – ele riu. – Acha que conseguirá chegar sozinha à Winterfell.

- Eu não estou pensando nada – garantiu Sansa. Na verdade, ela pensava sim. Pensava em fugir dele. Não confiava mais no homem depois daquele tapa e de todas as grosserias que ele lhe fez. – Eu vou sentar aqui e esperar o senhor se aprontar. Estou com fome! – reclamou Sansa, se sentando na cama e olhando para suas pernas através daquele vestido. Cruzou os braços e sabia que estava parecendo uma menina birrenta.

Sandor não disse nada, mas ela conseguiu ouvir os ruídos de metal e tecido se roçando. Ele, finalmente, estava colocando a roupa.

- Eu vou descer e pedir que lhe tragam seu desjejum – disse Sandor, abrindo a porta e nem olhando para Sansa.

- Eu vou descer com você! – avisou Sansa, se levantando da cama e indo atrás. Ele se virou para ela e Sansa parou de andar. Não queria olhá-lo, nem encostá-lo.

- Não quero que você desça e seja reconhecida! – disse Sandor.

Sansa não entendeu. Ela sentou com ele ontem para jantar. Que diferença fazia?

- Eu vou vestir minha capa.

Sansa pegou a capa, sem esperar respostas de Sandor. Ele também não falou. Não iria discutir com uma criança.

- Não faça nada estúpido. – ameaçou Sandor.

- Não farei, sor. – garantiu Sansa, sem olhar para ele e passando pela porta.

Ela comia, em silêncio, ovos e pedaços de pão fresco. Ela agradeceu aos deuses por terem parado em uma estalagem com boa comida. Estava cansada de frutas e não queria que Sandor caçasse outro animal selvagem.

Sandor bebia vinho. Claro.

Mesmo de manhã, ele não largava a bebida.

A taberna estava lotada, mas sem a algazarra e as mulheres. Os homens estavam apenas solonentos demais para fazerem algum barulho.

- Deveria tomar suco, sor. – sugeriu Sansa. Não queria ter que dirigir uma palavra a ele. Mas também, não queria ter que aguentá-lo bêbado por toda a viagem até... Nem sabia qual era a próxima parada.

- Não sou nenhum sor – rosnou Sandor sem olhar para ela.

Sansa não o olhou mais. Não queria ter que olhar para aquele rosto desprezível. Não queria ter que sentir aquele hálito alcoolizado. Nem ter que encostar seu corpo naquela armadura suja e impura. Nem sentir aquelas horrorosas mãos em torno de si.

Ela teria que ser mais esperta se quisesse fugir. Mais esperta que ele. Mas Sansa sabia que isso não era possível.

Ou era?

Será que Sansa era tão ou mais esperta que Sandor para enganá-lo e fugir? Ela tinha educação, lera muitas livros, era sabida. Ela poderia arquitetar um plano muito bom para fazer isso. Era mais inteligente que Sandor.

Por outro lado, Sandor tinha experiência. Uma adaga. Uma espada. E um cavalo.

Antes que pensasse em algum plano, Sandor se levantou, deixando algumas moedas em cima da mesa.

- Eu vou sair, passarinho – avisou Sandor e Sansa teve ânsia ao ouvir o apelido. – Vou vender a joias. Vá para o quarto depois de comer.

Sandor se afastou antes que Sansa falasse alguma coisa. Ele falou com a dona da taberna, apontando para Sansa e saiu do lugar. Sabia que ela seria vigiada agora.

Quando Sansa terminou, ela saiu da taberna e observou as pessoas que andavam em busca de seus destinos e afazeres. Algumas carroças e cavalos sendo puxados, crianças brincando, cavaleiros andando com passos largos e firmes. O sol estava escondido por nuvens pesadas e cinzentas. Não queria que chovesse.

Ela se lembrou da noite anterior e procurou os homens que a atacaram. Estava de capuz, protegida, mas não podia arriscar. Não os vira na taberna e nem na praça central. Esperava que eles tivessem ido embora. Mas não era garantido e precisava voltar ao quarto.

O sentimento de ir para o quarto e de fugir correndo dali eram divididos. Ela poderia aproveitar a chance para fugir. Mas não tinha um plano.

Ainda.

Ela voltou para o quarto, trancando a porta e tirando o capuz. Olhou-se no espelho. O vestido verde era bonito, afinal. Mas o tecido fino lhe mostrava mais do que gostaria e não via a hora de ter outro. Este estava sujo de terra e sangue. Será que Sandor lhe arranjaria um vestido novo ou limpo?

Escutou uma batida na porta. Seu coração saltou. Não esperava que Sandor fosse tão rápido.

Ela se aproximou da porta, sem destrancar.

- Quem é? – perguntou.

- A estalajadeira – disse uma voz feminina abafada pela madeira da porta.

Sansa decidiu abrir para ver o que a moça queria. Mas, para sua surpresa, não era a senhora dona da taberna, mas sim, a moça de vida fácil do dia anterior.

Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, seu olhar ainda sedutor. Usava um vestido vermelho e decotado. Sansa nunca vira um vestido tão decotado. Seus seios estavam ligeiramente expostos e Sansa sentiu-se ruborizar com isso.

- Você não é a estalajadeira. – disse Sansa.

- Bem, não – confirmou a mulher. – Mas trabalho aqui quando necessário.

Amina adentrou o quarto sem ser convidada e Sansa achou aquele comportamento muito abusado. Não era assim que uma lady agia. Mas lembrou-se que ela não era uma lady.

Sansa suspirou e fechou a porta, virando-se para a mulher. Ela tinha um pequeno pote de metal nas mãos.

- Ursula me disse para lhe entregar. – disse Amina, entregando o pequeno pote para Sansa.

- Ursula?

- A dona da estalagem e da taberna. – Amina revirou os olhos.

- O que é?

- Eu não sei. Foi você quem pediu – ela deu de ombros, andando pelo quarto.

Sansa se lembrou que havia pedido ervas e medicamentos para a mulher. Para os ferimentos de Sandor. E se sentiu tão estúpida por ter se preocupado com aquele monstro.

Ela abriu o pote e o cheiro de ervas invadiu o quarto. Não era desagradável, mas não cheirava a flores. Era verde claro e pastoso.

Amina se aproximou, olhando o conteúdo. Ali, Sansa percebeu que ela não era tão mais velha assim. Devia ter a idade de seu irmão Robb.

- Erva baleeira. Bom para ferimentos. – disse Amina, olhando para Sansa e reparando na pequena ferida no lábio inferior.

Sansa se sentiu desconfortável.

- Obrigada – agradeceu, abrindo a porta. Esperava que ela percebesse e fosse embora.

Amina fez menção de sair, mas parou na frente de Sansa. Lhe entregou um dragão de ouro. Sansa não entendeu.

- Não quero.

- Você me deu para um serviço ontem, lembra? – perguntou Amina, percebendo a expressão de confusão da menina.

Como Sansa poderia ter se esquecido?

- É um pagamento, é seu. – insistiu Sansa.

- Eu não fiz nenhum serviço, mocinha – Amina pegou a mão vazia dela e colocou a moeda na palma. – Mas ele quase o fez. Se isso lhe interessar, acredito que você desperta algo nele. Não eu.

Sansa não se interessava. Ou se interessava?

Amina não saiu do quarto. Continuou parada na frente de Sansa.

- Eu vi tudo ontem. O tapa, a briga.

Sansa não se impressionou. Tinha a vaga lembrança de tê-la visto parada no corredor.

- Ele não podia ter te batido. A erva é para o seu ferimento? – perguntou Amina.

Sansa não queria responder nada àquela mulher, mesmo que ela estivesse sendo amável.

- Não... Mas pode servir. – confessou Sansa.

Amina pegou a porta da mão de Sansa, fechou-a e colocou a menina sentada na cama. Sansa não pestanejou. Estava cansada demais para retrucar. Amina pegou o pote de suas mãos, abriu a tampa, empapando o dedo com a erva pastosa.

- Quem é ele? – perguntou Amina, virando a cabeça de Sansa, e passando um pouco de erva no lábio de Sansa. Ela sentiu uma ardência aguda, mas logo aliviou. O lugar parecia um pouco anestesiado.

Sansa não respondeu a pergunta. E nem iria.

- Não importa – disse Amina, massageando o local com o dedo. Seu toque era suave e leve. – Ele não é seu marido. Não me parece. Nem seu pai. Você parece bem nascida. Ele tem armaduras.

- Ele não é ninguém. – respondeu Sansa.

- Ele é seu protetor – disse Amina, terminando de massagear e colocando o pote de lado. – Não se passa muitas donzelas com cavaleiros por aqui. Mas se passam muitos homens como ele. De armadura, brutos. Ele não te sequestrou. Você parecia bem agradecida a ele ontem. Acredito que não tem mais o mesmo sentimento.

Sansa abaixou os olhos, mas Amina a segurou pelo queixo.

- Eu não sei quem você é, mas imagino – os olhos de Amina eram intensos e Sansa se incomodou com sua aparência tão familiar a ela. Era como olhar para si mesma. – Os boatos correm. E sei que você e ele estão em perigo.

O coração de Sansa bateu acelerado. Ela sabia quem Sansa era?

- Os boatos de sequestro, fuga depois da Blackwater. Sei quem você pode ser. Sei quem ele pode ser. E depois da sua postura ontem, eu tive certeza.

Um calafrio passou pelo corpo de Sansa. Se Amina sabia quem eles eram, todos sabiam.

- Eu não vou contar a ninguém – garantiu Amina. – E eu acreditava que aquele homem lhe protegia. Eu briguei com ele depois que você saiu. Disse-lhe que não podia fazer isso a uma moça. Ele me ameaçou também. Mas não tenho medo desses homens. Quis te procurar, mas não te achei. Pensei que tivesse fugido e gostaria que tivesse feito.

- Eu não fugi. Eu me escondi por um tempo. – Sansa omitiu os acontecimentos negativos da noite anterior.

- Ele me parece perigoso. Todos sabem quem ele é. A cicatriz não mente. Mas ninguém vai fazer nada. Todos o temem – Amina saiu de perto de Sansa para ir até a sacada, deu uma rápida olhada para a rua e voltou. – Você também me parece temer. Deveria ficar aqui.

O coração de Sansa se encheu de esperança. Mas antes que ela pudesse responder, a porta do quarto se abriu e Sandor entrou com um saco de moedas na mão. Ele parou quando viu Amina parada perto de Sansa e seu olhar carrancudo se intensificou, se isso era possível.

- Saia daqui – rosnou Sandor. Amina fechou a cara e saiu do quarto. Mas antes deu uma olhada cúmplice para Sansa.

Só quando a porta se bateu que Sansa percebeu que Sandor carregava um pedaço longe de tecido no ombro. Ele lhe deu o pedaço verde e Sansa viu que era um vestido.

Outro vestido verde. Mas com tecido grosso, que poderia proteger-lhe do frio e de olhares maldosos. Também tinha um vestido de algodão para colocar por baixo. Ela não se importou como ele lhe arranjou um vestido novo, estava feliz demais por, finalmente, ter roupas limpas.

- Vou deixar que se vista, me avise quando estiver pronta para podermos ir embora. – disse Sandor, saindo do quarto.

Sansa ficou tão feliz que nem trancou a porta. Tirou o vestido verde sujo e tratou de se vestir com o novo. Ela nem descalçou as botas. Quando terminou, percebeu que tinha dificuldades para trançar o vestido às suas costas. Sempre tivera ajuda para isso.

Teria que pedir ajuda para Sandor, mas se pedisse, ele a levaria embora. Pensou no que Amina lhe falou. Que ela poderia ficar ali. Era a chance que tinha de fugir de Sandor, mas não poderia fazer isso debaixo do nariz do homem.

Cedendo, abriu a porta para que o Cão entrasse.

- Você poderia me ajudar a trançar o vestido? – pediu Sansa se virando de costas, afastando o cabelo.

Sandor ficou parado olhando para as costas de Sansa. Estavam cobertas pelo vestido de baixo. Ele não sabia muito bem o que fazer, mas imaginava. Se aproximou de Sansa, pegando os laços do vestido e apertando o as amarras cruzadas. Ele estava muito perto de Sansa. Conseguia ver os pelos fininhos e vermelhos de sua nuca. Conseguia ver pedaço da pele de suas costas.

Sansa se sentiu arrepiada com o toque. Ele nem encostara em sua pele, mas ela o sentiu. Amaldiçoou-se pelo arrepio. Deveria odiá-lo.

Quando Sandor terminou de trançar e enlaçar, Sansa se virou para ele. O encarou nos olhos.

Sandor parecia intimidado e, incerto, pegou uma adaga de sua cintura. Sansa se afastou, arregalando os olhos. O que ele faria com aquele objeto?

- Eu não vou te machucar! – disse Sandor, percebendo que ela entendeu aquilo de forma errada. – Devo isso a você. – disse o homem, colocando o objeto sobre as duas mãos e entregando para ela.

Sansa não sabia se devia pegar ou não.

- Você não me deve nada.

Sandor não respondeu. Apenas ficou com a mão estendida, o olhar suplicando para que aceitasse o pequeno presente. Sansa pegou o objeto pelo cabo.

- Por que está me dando isso?

- Eu comprei para você, passarinho – respondeu Sandor, começando a pegar as coisas para ir embora. – Você tem que aprender a se virar sozinha. A se livrar do perigo.

- Consigo me livrar de você com isso? – perguntou Sansa, apontando a adaga para Sandor. Ele parou e olhou-a.

- Você não irá fazer isso. – Sandor disse com firmeza, de frente para ela, desafiando-a. Sansa suspirou. Não, ela não iria fazer isso. Ela não mancharia sua honra matando uma pessoa. Nem mesmo o Cão de Caça. Ela Abaixou a adaga.

Sandor se virou para ir embora, com os pertences nas mãos. Sansa guardou a adaga em sua bota e foi atrás. Quando desceram as escadas, Estranho já estava na porta da taberna, um pouco inquieto, enquanto um rapaz tentava segurá-lo. Sandor arrumou o cavalo, rosnando para que o garoto se afastasse.

Enquanto Sansa esperava, ela viu a pequena menina loira correndo para dentro da taberna. E lembrou-se que não agradeceu-a. Teve uma ideia.

Ela foi até a bolsa de Sandor que ficava sobre o cavalo, enquanto o homem a olhava desconfiado, pegou a boneca que seu pai lhe dera. Ela feita de pano e tão simples quanto a menina que iria presentear. Deu um beijo na boneca e fungou seu nariz, tentando encontrar algum resquício do cheiro de seu pai. Não havia. Estava grande para brincar de boneca, mas gostaria de dar para sua primeira filha. Seu futuro era tão incerto que nem sabia se teria um casamento, quem dirá, filhos.

Sansa suspirou, sob o olhar curioso de Sandor, e entrou na taberna. Ignorou o chamado do Cão.

Sansa procurou pela menina loira, que estava agachada perto do balcão de bebidas. Ela se agachou na frente da menina. Não sabia o nome dela. Mas, talvez, não precisasse falar nada. A menina tinha olhos grandes e curiosos.

- Meu pai me deu esta boneca – disse Sansa. – Gostaria que ficasse com ela – deu um sorriso gentil, entregando a boneca.

A menina não disse nada. Seus lábios pálidos se abriram num sorriso tímido, iluminando aquele rosto encardido. Os olhos dela brilharam. Ela pegou a boneca com delicadeza e agarrou-se nela.

Sansa acariciou os cabelos desgrenhados da menina. Será que, um dia, teria filhos tão pequenos e espertos como aquela menina?

- Obrigada por me ajudar. – sussurrou Sansa no ouvido da menina antes de dar um beijo na cabeça loira e se levantar para ir embora. A menina se levantou e agarrou-se nas pernas de Sansa. Deu um sorriso aberto e Sansa sabia que aquele era seu agradecimento.

Sansa reparou que Sandor observava tudo da porta de entrada. Ele aliviou seu rosto carrancudo. E quase sorrira. Talvez, estivesse sorrindo por dentro. Seus olhos se cruzaram. Sansa não sorriu e o Cão se virou.

A menina largou as pernas de Sansa e saiu correndo para uma porta perto do balcão. Certamente, ela iria brincar com o novo presente. E Sansa sentia-se aliviada e satisfeita por dentro. Não queria ter que dar a última lembrança de seu pai, mas sabia que estava em boas mãos. Aquela menina poderia ser o mais próximo de um filho que Sansa teria. Não tinha uma amizade com ela. Não passaram tanto tempo juntas. Mas a menina a protegera tanto quanto Sansa fizera o mesmo. E, naquele momento, aquele único momento em que passaram juntas foi suficiente para que Sansa percebesse que havia pessoas boas no mundo. Que havia pessoas por quem lutar. E se Sansa podia lutar por crianças que não tinham laços de sangue, ela o faria.

Sansa saiu da taberna, se aproximando de Sandor. Ele já estava andando com o cavalo, Sansa ao seu lado, pela praça central. Algumas pessoas olhavam para eles, curiosos. Sansa estava com a capa e levantou o capuz, escondendo os cabelos ruivos. Quando chegaram à uma pequena campina, antes que voltassem ao bosque, e longe o suficiente da civilização, Sansa ouviu passos e sentiu alguém agarrando-lhe os braços.

Ela tomou um susto, mas aliviou-se ao ver que era Amina. Sandor estava com a mão no cabo da espada, quase desembainhada. Ele lançou um olhar carrancudo para a mulher e rosnou para ela. Amina não tinha medo.

- Está tudo bem, senhor. – Sansa tentou acalmá-lo como se acalmasse um cachorro raivoso. Amina a carregou para alguns poucos metros longe de Sandor.

- Você tem certeza de que vai embora com ele? – perguntou Amina. Parecia desacreditada

- Sim.

- Você confia nele ainda?

- Não. Mas ele ainda tem uma promessa a cumprir. E eu confio nisso – disse Sansa, um pouco incerta de suas palavras.

- Você pode ficar aqui. – insistiu Amina.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Sansa. – Mas eu não conheço você tanto quanto eu gostaria, Amina, sinto muito. Aquele homem, eu conheço.

Amina soltou o braço de Sansa e acariciou-o. Ela tinha o rosto triste, mas deu um sorriso singelo. Ignorando o olhar carrancudo de Sandor, que estava próximo às duas, Amina se aproximou, abraçando Sansa e sussurando em seu ouvido:

- Cuide-se, Senhora Stark.

E antes que se afastasse, ainda abraçada, deu um pequeno beijo rápido no canto dos lábios de Sansa.

Sansa sentiu-se ficar vermelha. E não afastou a mulher. Os lábios dela eram macios e gelados, apesar de apenas sentí-los no canto de seus próprios lábios. Olhou para o Cão de relance e ele tinha uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, com uma expressão curiosa e ao mesmo tempo, maliciosa.

Amina sorriu ao se afastar. Tinha o sorriso mais amável que Sansa já recebera. Mas perdeu o sorriso quando olhou para Sandor e se virou para ir embora.

Sansa esperou que seu rosto deixasse de ficar vermelho para voltar para Sandor. Mas não conseguiu. Se aproximou dele, Sandor percebendo que ela ainda ruborizava e abriu um sorriso malicioso. Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o homem a segurou pela cintura, colocando-a sobre o cavalo. Ele subiu atrás dela, envolvendo seu corpo com os braços para segurar as rédeas.

Em pouco tempo, estavam de volta ao bosque, se afastando da pequena vila de Altheia.

Sansa ainda estava pensativa com o quase beijo da mulher. Não fora exatamente um beijo nos lábios, mas deixou-se assustada. Ela ruborizou novamente e se perguntou quantas vezes o sangue subiria ao seu rosto naquele dia.

Cavalgavam lentamente, os raios solares passando entre os galhos de árvore. Paravam, às vezes, Sansa bebia água, Sandor, vinho. Era a única forma que ele tinha para se hidratar. Comeram algumas frutas que Sandor conseguira. E Sansa percebera que não iriam conseguir outra estalagem naquela noite.

Algumas horas se passaram. O sol já não estava tão forte quanto antes e o bosque começava a escurecer. Sandor lhe disse que precisava caçar. Ele aprontou o acampamento em uma clareira minúscula que mal dava para fazer uma fogueira sem se queimar. Talvez fosse bom ter uma fogueira tão perto. O frio começava a aparecer.

Sandor amarrou o cavalo, deixou o manto da Guarda Real com Sansa e saiu para caçar. Ela sabia que ele não iria tão longe. Ainda não estava totalmente escuro e aproveitou para colher frutas que estavam ao seu alcance.

Quando o Cão voltou, ele tinha um coelho nas mãos. Sansa sentira ânsia de novo. Ela juntou galhos e gravetos e montou uma fogueira, mas deixando que o homem acendesse o fogo. Depois que ele limpou o coelho, ajoelhou-se perto de Sansa e lhe ensinou a acender o fogo, colocando um pedaço de madeira no meio do ninho de galhos, deixando que a menina manuseasse os gravetos e os esfregasse para criar atrito. Isso faria o graveto se queimar contra o pedaço de madeira e faiscasse, fazendo o fogo subir e queimar os galhos de árvore. Ela não conseguiu por um bom tempo e Sandor teve que envolver suas grandes mãos nas mãos pequeninas dela, ajudando-a com os gravetos. Quando o fogo acendeu, Sansa deu um ligeiro sorriso por ter conseguido, mesmo que com a ajuda de outra pessoa.

Sandor colocou o coelho para assar. A noite estava cada vez mais escura, e a fogueira era o único ponto de iluminação.

- Venha, menina. Pegue sua adaga – chamou Sandor, enquanto Sansa continuava ajoelhada ao lado da fogueira. Ela não entendeu o que o Cão queria.

- Perdão, milorde?

- Não sou nenhum lorde – disse Sandor em seu habitual rosnado. Ele levantou uma das pernas e tirou sua própria adaga da bota. – Levante-se, vou te ensinar a se defender.

Sansa se levantou. Ela tirou a capa, limpando o vestido.

- Isso é perigoso, Clegane. – disse Sansa. Não queria aprender a usar a adaga. Não com Sandor Clegane. Ele não iria se preocupar em cortá-la se precisasse.

Antes que Sansa pudesse pensar, Sandor se aproximou dela de supetão. Agarrou seus ombros, fazendo-a ficar de costas para ele, puxando-a para que seus corpos ficassem colados. Segurava os braços da menina, evitando que ela saísse e colocou a adaga na garganta dela.

Sansa sentiu o frio do aço da adaga em sua garganta. Poderia até sentir que sua pele rasgava. O frio rasgava. Ela engoliu em seco.

- O que está fazendo? – sussurrou Sansa, nervosa demais para gritar. Tinha medo que ele a cortasse se ela gritasse.

- Você acha perigoso eu lher ensinar a usar uma adaga? – perguntou Sandor ao pé de seu ouvido. A voz rouca deixando-a arrepiada. – Eu acho perigoso você ter uma adaga em suas botas e não saber usá-la. Não acha?

Sansa não se moveu. O braço dele apertava seus seios e ela tinha dificuldade de respirar fundo.

- É isso que acontece a meninas bonitas como você. Fácil de ser pega. – ele sussurrou. Sansa podia sentir a respiração dele em seu ouvido.

- Não sou fácil de ser pega! – esperneou Sansa com voz aguda.

Sandor a soltou, jogando-a longe e apontando a adaga.

- Mostre-me.

Sansa o olhou. Não queria ser desafiada e não gostava disso. Mas precisava seguir os conselhos do homem. Apesar de todas as grosserias, ele tinha razão.

Sansa, rapidamente, pegou a adaga enfiada por dentro de sua bota. Ela apontou para ele, um pouco incerta e temorosa.

- Não é tão fácil quanto uma espada, menina – explicou Sandor. – Mas nenhum cavaleiro irá desafiá-la com uma adaga. Ela é apenas para suas emergências.

- O que devo fazer? – perguntou Sansa. Por que ele queria ensiná-la se acabara de falar que não era tão fácil e útil quanto uma espada?

- Tente me atacar.

Sansa chegou perto, em posição de ataque. Respirou fundo, olhando para o braço que ele segurava a adaga. Ela tentou atacar esse braço, mas ele se afastou rapidamente.

- Não deve olhar para onde vai atacar, menina tola! – disse Sandor, rindo da estupidez de Sansa.

Ela não gostou da risada. E sem olhar para onde iria atacar, ela o fez. Atingiu a faca na outra mão de Sandor. A adaga fez um pequeno corte.

- Nada mal para um passarinho. – elogiou Sandor olhando para o corte em sua mão. Ele parou de rir.

Sandor se aproximou em passos largos da menina. Sansa apontou a faca, atacando-o no peito. O aço fez um_ clanck. _Ele estava de armadura, nada iria acontecer por mais que ela o atacasse várias vezes. Ele se afastou apenas por reflexo.

- Você está de armadura, não vale! – disse Sansa.

- Tudo é válido – disse Sandor ainda andando em passos largos. Sansa não conseguiu reagir e Sandor a agarrou pela cintura, puxando-a bem perto para si. Ele chegou a levantá-la um pouco, fazendo com que Sansa tirasse os pés do chão. – O que fará agora?

Ela tinha a adaga em mãos, e dessa vez, ele não prendia seus braços. Sansa apontou a adaga bem próxima ao pescoço dele.

- Fácil demais, lento demais, menina – disse, se defendendo com sua própria adaga e atirando a adaga de Sansa para o chão. – E agora?

Sansa não tinha mais ideia. Ela não tivera nenhuma oportunidade de atacá-lo.

- Eu me rendo. – disse Sansa, suspirando pesadamente.

Ele a soltou bruscamente e Sansa acabou caindo no chão.

- Você me decepciona, Passarinho. – disse Sandor, tristemente.

O coração de Sansa se apertou. Decepção. Não queria decepcionar ninguém. Mas desde quando se importava com o que Sandor sentia? Ele era apenas um Cão e tinha que obedecê-la. Mas ela não queria passar imagem de fraca para ninguém. Principalmente, para o Cão. Ela não podia mostrar que era fraca e precisava de cuidados. Só assim, ela conseguiria fugir.

- Se você quer tanto fugir de mim, terá que treinar.

Sansa se levantou, tirando a terra de seu vestido. Sandor se aproximou da fogueira, verificando se o coelho já estava assado.

- Venha comer. – chamou Sandor, jogando-se na terra e cortando um pedaço de carne para ele e Sansa.

Sansa se sentou sobre o manto estendido e comeu. Com nojo, mas comeu. A carne não era tão ruim. Estava sem gosto, sem tempero. Mas era o que tinha para comer. Ela se esforçou para empurrar toda a carne para o estômago.

Quando o coelho foi devorado, Sandor deixou que Sansa bebesse um pouco de vinho de seu odre. Ele já havia bebido quase tudo e já estava naquele estado meio bêbado que Sansa odiava.

Ele se levantou e Sansa fez o mesmo. Ele se afastou para mijar, enquanto Sansa colocava a capa sobre seus ombros. Sansa não ouviu quando ele voltou.

- Não sabia que tinha intimidades com a puta. – Sansa ouviu a voz de Sandor. Ele não tinha nenhum sorriso maldoso, mas sua voz tinha uma pitada de malícia.

- Não tenho intimidades com Amina. – obrigou-se a dizer, lembrando-o que ela tinha nome. Por que ele resolveu tocar nesse assunto?

- Sabe até o nome da puta. Você também pagou para que ela te fodesse? – perguntou Sandor.

Sansa se virou para o homem, com a mão levantada, pronta para estapear o rosto machucado dele. Mas o reflexo de Sandor foi mais rápido e ele segurou o pulso de Sansa antes que ganhasse um rosto ardido.

- Nunca faça isso! – ameaçou Sandor. Por um momento, Sansa não teve medo. Manteve a cabeça erguida, olhando-o naqueles olhos cinzas. Não gostava de olhar para o rosto dele, mas se obrigava a fazer sempre que ele a desafiava.

- Você não tem direito de falar dessa forma com uma lady! – defendeu-se Sansa.

- Lady? Ladys beijam putas? – perguntou Sandor, soltando uma risada alta parecida com um rosnado de cachorro.

- Ela não me beijou! – insistiu Sansa. Sem sucesso, pois ela sabia tanto quanto ele que a Amina a beijara. Ou quase.

- Se eu te beijar como ela, você vai deixar? – perguntou Sandor.

- Não? – perguntou inocentemente. – Mas, segundo você, foi apenas um beijo inocente, não é?

- Me solte! – Sansa puxou o braço para que ele soltasse seu pulso. Estava farta daquela conversa. Sentou-se sobre o manto, enquanto Sandor se jogava em uma árvore bem longe do fogo.

Sansa pensava sobre o assunto. Sobre Amina. Ela não a beijara de verdade. Foi apenas sem querer. Um pequeno acidente. Por que ela a beijaria?

Mulheres não podem beijar outras mulheres. Ou podem? Nunca ouvira falar nisso. Apesar de que não era impossível. Mas Amina falara sobre ensinar coisas à Sansa. E Sansa sabia ao que ela se referia. Mulheres não podiam fazer o que casados faziam numa noite de núpcias.

Ou podiam?

Sandor saberia. Ela o olhou, o fogo iluminando todo parte do rosto dele. Parte do rosto bom.

- Aproveite o fogo, pois logo, irei apagar. – avisou Sandor.

Sansa decidiu arriscar. Sabia que ele a zombaria, mas estava curiosa demais.

- Foi um acidente. – disse Sansa.

- O quê?

- Foi um acidente – repetiu. – Aquele beijo.

Sandor soltou uma risada rosnada.

- Não foi um acidente. O beijo.

Sandor sorriu para ela, malicioso.

- Ela te beijou nos lábios. Foi de propósito. Não viu como ela te olhava? – perguntou Sandor, como se fosse a coisa mais lógica.

Sansa não respondeu. Apenas se lembrou da ruiva tentando seduzí-la.

- É uma mulher gostosa... Essa Amina. – disse Sandor. – Se você não tivesse me vendido tão fácil, eu a foderia com gosto.

Sansa ruborizou com as palavras do homem. Odiava quando ele falava palavrões.

E ao mesmo tempo, ruborizou quando lembrou-se que Amina era muito parecida com ela.

- Eu não te vendi. – defendeu-se, livrando seus pensamentos de Amina.

- Não? Tem certeza? – Sandor estava sendo irônico. Era o bêbado atacando. – Por que você não comprou os serviços dela? Essa puta parecia interessada em você.

Sansa se perguntou se devia falar para ele o que Amina tentara fazer, além do beijo.

- Ela me disse algumas coisas...

Sandor parou de sorrir, levantou uma sobrancelha e endireitou a postura.

- Disse?

Sansa sentiu-se ruborizar.

- Ela disse que poderia me ensinar coisas.

Sandor voltou a gargalhar.

- Viu? Você deveria ter comprado os serviços dela. – disse sarcástico.

Sansa fechou a cara. E deixou que a curiosidade vencesse.

- Eu não poderia comprar os serviços dela, milorde! Eu não sou um homem! E ela é uma mulher! – explicou, indignada, se perguntando porquê isso não era óbvio.

Sandor entendeu a frustração da moça. Entendeu o por quê de ela não entender determinadas coisas. É claro, ela era uma lady. Aprendeu sobre casamentos, filhos. E não sobre o sexo. Ela não sabia nem metade do que acontecia no mundo.

- Sansa, - Sandor começou, tentando parar de rir internamente e respirando fundo para explicar lentamente. Sansa não se lembrava se ele já havia chamado-a pelo nome. – Você sabe o que é sexo?

Sansa ruborizou com a pergunta.

- É claro que sei! Isso não é pergunta que se faça para uma lady! – respondeu frustrada.

- Então você deveria saber que as pessoas não esperam o casamento para fazer sexo – explicou Sandor. – Algumas mulheres não esperam.

- São... – interrompeu Sansa. – As moças de vida fácil.

- As putas, as protituras, as rameiras – consertou Sandor. – Elas fazem de tudo, menina. Coisas que você nem deve imaginar.

Sansa não gostava do rumo da conversa. Mas parte de si, tinha curiosidade e continuava desperta.

- Vamos supor uma coisa, tudo bem? – sugeriu Sandor. Esperava que ela não desse ataques por estar ofendida. – Lembra quando você foi levada para aquele bordel? E se você ficasse lá? E se você virasse uma puta?

- Eu não sou uma! E nem virei! – disse ofendida. Sandor revirou os olhos. Tentou sem paciente.

- É uma suposição. Com quem você acha que iria aprender sobre sexo? Sobre dar prazer à um homem? – perguntou Sandor.

Sansa não respondeu, mas ficou pensativa.

- Acha que lá tem aias para ensiná-las? Elas aprendem com as outras prostituras. Você teria aprendido com outras putas.

Sansa estava começando a entender. Mas não conseguia encaixar a história.

- Você quer dizer que... – tentou dizer, pensando e ruborizando ao mesmo tempo. – Mulheres podem fazer sexo com outras?

- Você nunca ouviu falar nisso, menina tola? – perguntou Sandor.

Ela já ouviu falar em algumas coisas. Lembrava-se de quando Theon Greyjoy zombava de seu irmão bastardo, Jon Snow. Chamava-o de "beija rapazes". Era como uma ofensa, Jon nunca dera atenção a Theon, mas Robb sempre tentava brigar com ele. Ela entendia que dois homens se beijando era algo inacreditável. Uma ofensa. E se era uma ofensa, era algo proibido.

- Você nunca ouviu sobre o irmão do Rei Robert? O mais novo. – perguntou Sandor.

Ele falava de Renly Baratheon. E ouvira entre as criadas algumas histórias maldosas sobre Renly. Sobre o fato de ele beijar rapazes. Ela achara isso ofensivo demais para o irmão do rei. Não entendi como que as criadas não foram levadas para terem suas cabeças cortadas. Mas se Sandor afirmava o mesmo... Isso quer dizer que Renly beija rapazes. E faz amor com rapazes.

Isso quer dizer que mulheres também podem fazer sexo com outras mulheres. Mas isso não era possível. Ou era? Sua Velha Ama lhe ensinara o que era sexo. Como era o ato em si. Ela não conseguia entender a possibilidade entre duas mulheres

- Mas... Como? – perguntou, inocente, antes que percebesse que estava aprofundando demais o assunto.

- Como? Menina, você acha que sexo é só para procriação? – perguntou Sandor. – Você sabe mesmo o que é isso?

- Não... – ruborizou ao tentar se defender e mostrar que não era tão ignorante sobre o mundo. Mundo sujo demais para ela. – Sei que as pessoas fazem por... diversão.

- É para isso que servem as putas, menina – rosnou Sandor. A voz dele denunciava diversão. Ele parecia sempre prestes a sorrir. Se esforçava para ficar sério. Sansa se irritou ao reparar isso. – As mulheres também fazem isso por diversão.

- Mas... Como? – repetiu Sansa. Ela não sabia se queria a resposta. E se arrependeu de perguntar.

Sandor entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

- Oras! Com a língua, com os dedos – riu Sandor. – Dedos podem ser usados para diversão. Você já usou seus dedos, Passarinho?

Ele estava malicioso. E Sansa se ofendeu com a pergunta, mesmo que não tivesse entendido. Ofendeu-se apenas com a malícia.

- Dedos?

- É, Passarinho. Na sua boceta. Você já se tocou? – perguntou Sandor, malicioso demais, divertido demais.

- É claro que não!

Sandor soltou outra de suas gargalhadas que pareciam um rosnado de cachorro.

- É claro que não... – afirmou Sandor. – Você é lady demais para isso.

O assunto acabou. Ela não iria se arriscar a fazer mais perguntas. Queria apenas terminar com a conversa.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sandor voltou a falar.

- Vou apagar o fogo.

Sansa assentiu. Mas então, se lembrou de um detalhe.

- NÃO! – gritou antes que ele jogasse terra sobre o fogo. Ele a olhou assustado. Ela se levantou, foi até a bolsa sobre o cavalo, procurando por um pequeno pote de metal.

Sansa não deveria estar fazendo isso. Ele fora repulsivo demais com ela. Mas ao observá-lo sobre o fogo, não pôde deixar de se lembrar e sentir pena. Sandor tinha um corte por cima da queimadura. E ela estava mais feia e arroxeada que antes. Se é que sua cicatriz poderia ficar mais feia ainda.

Ela se ajoelhou perto dele, abrindo o pote.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Sandor, desconfiado.

- É erva para curativos – explicou. – Posso passar em seu corte?

Apesar de tudo que ele fizera, Sandor ainda lhe arranjara um vestido, uma adaga e se esforçara para que ela aprendesse a se defender. Ele lhe devia muitas desculpas. Mas ela poderia engolir o orgulho e ajudar a curar o corte. Não poderia negar ajuda a ele, quando tinha ervas para curativos nas mãos.

Sandor assentiu e Sansa molhou os dedos no creme pastoso. Ela deslizou os dedos sujos de erva sobre o corte de Sandor. A queimadura era esquisita, dura e mole, parecia um pedaço de pão mofado e velho. Sandor não se afastou e Sansa se perguntou se ele sentiu alguma dor ou ardência. Ele parecia forte.

Passou por todo o corte, desejando que ficasse menos roxo na manhã seguinte. Pegou a mão grande do homem, a mão que cortara com a adaga. Ela também passou a erva pastosa sobre o corte, que estava com sangue seco e não parecia profundo.

Sem que Sansa esperasse, Sandor colocou o dedo indicador na erva pastosa. Segurou o rosto de Sansa e passou um pouco do creme sobre o machucado em seus lábios. O machucado que ele havia feito com o tapa.

O dedo dele era calejado, sua palma era grossa. Tão diferente da pele suave de Sansa. Ele tinha olhos cinzentos, puxados para o castanho. Mostravam um sentimento de culpa. E Sansa percebeu que aquele toque era o máximo que teria de seu perdão.

Sansa fechou o pequeno pote depois que Sandor terminou de lhe passar a erva. Sandor mexeu na bolsa de moedas que estava pendurada em sua cintura. Abriu e tirou o anel prateado dos Starks de dentro. O anel de lobo. O anel que Sansa havia dado para Amina.

- Isso é seu. – disse Sandor, entregando-lhe o anel. Sansa o pegou, olhando o pequeno anel que tinha um resquício de sangue. Seu sangue. Ele lhe estapeara com o anel em seu dedo. E fora o anel que machucara a boca de Sansa. Ela se lembrava do metal gelado batendo em seu lábio.

Sansa se levantou, colocando o anel em seu dedo anelar direito. Sandor começou a jogar terra sobre o fogo.

- Espero que esse fogo não tenha atiçado ninguém – disse Sandor. – Não quer dar recompensa nenhuma pra esses tolos.

Sansa se virou.

- Recompensa? – perguntou a menina.

Sandor chutava a terra.

- Recompensa. Há uma recompensa para que nos entregar. Vivos ou mortos – explicou Sandor. – Joffrey nos quer vivos, mas enfatizaram que não se importariam de receber apenas nossas cabeças.

Sansa engoliu em seco. Uma recompensa pela sua cabeça. Ela estava em perigo e seu coração acelerou. Agora, mais do que nunca, não poderia se afastar de Sandor, seu protetor. Ela sabia que não tinha chance sozinha no mundo. Ainda mais com uma recompensa dessas pelo reino. Ela quis chorar, mas engoliu o nó em sua garganta.

E antes que se deitasse para dormir, o fogo se apagou, deixando-os completamente na escuridão.


	8. Capítulo 8 - A fazenda na planície

**Capítulo 8 – A fazenda da planície**

Sansa percebeu que ruborizava logo nas primeiras horas da manhã, quando os raios solares bateram em seu rosto. O sonho que tivera naquela noite não era muito decente para uma lady. Ela sonhara com Sandor e com Amina. Não se lembrava do sonho, apenas que eles apareciam nus e beijavam Sansa em muitos lugares do corpo. Ela percebeu que suas partes íntimas estavam molhadas e se perguntou se havia urinado ao dormir. Não era mais criança para isso e o fato de estar morrendo de vontade de urinar a fez perceber que não o havia feito enquanto dormia.

Ela pensou se poderia perguntar para o Cão, mas não confiava nele. E tinha certeza que ele a zombaria. Decidiu deixar pra lá.

A manhã estava começando a esquentar e Sansa sentiu necessidade de tirar sua capa. Mas sabia que Sandor iria proibi-la. Ele a esperava perto de Estranho com uma maçã na mão, que foi oferecida a Sansa, quando se aproximou. Ela pegou a maçã, enquanto Sandor a colocava em cima do cavalo e subia atrás de si.

Ele nada falou. Nem um cumprimento matinal, nem um resmungo. Sansa desejou que a viagem continuasse assim, mas queria saber qual era o próximo destino. Ainda faltava muito para Winterfell e o clima nem começou a ficar gelado.

Foi quando o sol começou a se fortalecer que ela percebeu que odiava o calor. Sentia falta de sua casa sombria e gelada e se perguntou porquê ela tinha ido para Porto Real. Fazia tanto tempo que ela começava a se esquecer de determinadas situações. O ódio que começou a sentir de Joffrey, depois que o menino rei decapitou seu pai, a fez bloquear todas as razões e felicidades de ter ido para aquele inferno na Terra.

Joffrey. Sim, tinha ido para Porto Real por causa de Joffrey. Como fora tão tola de se deixar seduzir por aquela criança? Ele nem o achava mais bonito. Ela o achou bonito na primeira vez? Não sabia mais dizer.

Sansa olhou para o rosto de Sandor. Estava virada para o lado bom. _Ainda Bem._ Raios solares escapavam por entre as árvores iluminando a pele suada do homem. Ele tinha barba espessa e seus cabelos pareciam sedosos. Ou oleosos. Seus olhos cinzentos eram profundos, tristes e raivosos. A pele não era tão clara quanto a dela, que parecia porcelana.

Ele parecia... bonito. Não bonito do jeito que ela gostava. Mas aceitável para uma lady. Se ele não fosse tão grosso e ogro e aliviasse sua expressão, ele poderia mesmo se casar com uma dama.

Sansa se perguntou se ele já havia se apaixonado, se já havia estado com uma mulher. É claro que sim, ele sempre ia para os bordéis e nunca mentiu sobre isso. Mas ela tinha curiosidade de saber se ele não teve nenhum amor quando jovem, se não teve a oportunidade de se casar.

Ela não conseguia vê-lo casado e com filhos. Imaginava que ele nunca o faria, já que se entregou para a Guarda Real. Ele não podia ter uma família, era inteiramente do rei. Mas agora... Ele fugira com ela. Poderia reconstruir sua vida com alguém. Com uma mulher amável que pudesse amaciar seu gênio. Não em Westeros, talvez. Ele não se importava com terras e nem teria como conseguir um título depois de ter fugido da batalha. Seu nome estava manchado.

Sandor percebeu que ela o fitava e seus olhares se cruzaram. Sansa desviou os olhos, envergonhada de ter sido flagrada. Não queria que ele pensasse que ela estava voltando a confiar nele. Não queria que ele pensasse em nada de bom para ela. Queria apenas que ele a deixasse em paz.

- Perdeu alguma coisa, Passarinho? – sussurou Sandor, fazendo Sansa revirar os olhos. A voz dele não tinha malícia, apenas curiosidade.

- Não. – respondeu, cruzando os braços, inquieta.

Ele não falou mais, para o alívio de Sansa. Mas ela ainda tinha curiosidade de saber para onde eles estavam indo.

Foi quando Sansa percebeu que a floresta começava a se dissipar e uma grande campina se abria. Eles saíram da floresta para sentir o sol queimando por sobre o tecido e armadura. Sansa decidiu tirar a capa sem pedir permissão. Sandor não mandava nela.

Havia uma brisa fresca que passava pela campina verde. Era tão imensa que Sansa achava que era infinita. O vento batia em sua pele se misturando com o calor do sol. Estava começando a suar, a testa úmida.

- Coloque a capa de volta. – ordenou Sandor naquele tom de voz tão firme.

Sansa o olhou. Ele também suava, a armadura deveria ser extremamente quente.

- Não. Sinto calor. – respondeu cheia de si.

Sandor não resmungou.

Mais a frente, havia um lago e Sansa percebeu que sentia muita sede. Seu odre de água estava vazio há algumas horas.

- Por favor, vamos parar naquele lago. – pediu Sansa, com a delicadeza e educação costumeira.

- Não pararemos em porra de lago nenhum. – rosnou Sandor.

Sansa se irritou. Cruzou os braços.

- Sinto sede e meu odre está vazio! – disse, perturbada por ter seu pedido negado. – Você também precisa se hidratar. E lavar este rosto. Está fedendo!

Sandor soltou um grunhido raivoso. Ela conseguira atingi-lo.

- Não vamos parar. Acostume-se com meu cheiro. – disse Sandor, ainda raivoso. Seu rosto estava vermelho, além de úmido.

- É assim que você quer me levar para Winterfell? – provocou Sansa. – Eu preciso me hidratar, me cuidar. Ou você pretende levar apenas o meu corpo morto para lá?

Sandor resmungou. Ele puxou as rédeas do cavalo e começaram a cavalgar em direção ao lago. Quando se aproximaram, Sansa percebeu que havia uma pequena ilha no meio do lago. Ela achou aquilo interessante.

- Não vamos demorar, menina. – avisou Sandor.

Ele desceu do cavalo, ajudando Sansa a descer também. Sansa foi até a margem do lago, lavou as mãos e as colocou em formato de concha para beber água. Sandor se sentou no chão, encostado em uma pedra. Tinha as mãos no cabo da espada, preparado para qualquer acontecimento.

Sansa olhou para o lago, enquanto enchia o odre. A ilha parecia pequena e mais a frente. No outro lado da margem, era possível ver um pequeno ponto preto. Estava muito longe, mas foi o suficiente para Sansa perceber onde estavam.

- Sor? – chamou Sansa.

- Não sou nenhum sor – rosnou Sandor. Ela virou o rosto para ele, um pouco preocupada e Sandor percebeu que ela precisava de algo. – O que foi menina?

Sandor se levantou e se aproximou, se pondo de pé à margem e ao lado de Sansa. Ela olhava para o horizonte e Sandor fez o mesmo. Não precisava analisar muito para saber onde estavam. Era a razão de não querer parar ali. Ela o olhou, seu rosto pedindo uma resposta de confirmação.

- Estamos...

- Sim, menina. Estamos em Harrenhal. – afimou Sandor. Sansa mudou o rosto preocupado para um rosto sem reação. Aquele era o Olho de Deus.

Sansa não sabia se devia se preocupar com o fato de estarem tão perto de Harrenhal. Sandor voltou para a pedra que estava encostado.

- Quem cuida de Harrenhal? – perguntou Sansa.

Sandor demorou para responder e quando o fez, estava desgostoso.

- Gregor Clegane.

Sansa sentiu o coração disparar. Estavam perto do perigo. Perto de serem reconhecidos. Ela se levantou de supetão, olhos arregalados e andou até Sandor.

- Vamos embora. – concluiu, esperando que Sandor se levantasse e a levasse para longe dali.

Mas Sandor olhava para o horizonte, pensativo demais. Sansa tinha medo de que ele cometesse alguma loucura. Sandor tinha um olhar odioso que assustava Sansa.

- Vamos embora, sor. Percebo que errei em pararmos aqui – cedeu Sansa, desesperada para ir embora. Tinha medo de Gregor Clegane. – Podemos ser reconhecidos aqui a qualquer momento.

O desespero em sua voz era tão visível que Sandor a olhou de forma cuidadosa.

- Não tenha medo. Matarei qualquer um à nossa frente. – garantiu Sandor, o ódio vazando de sua voz.

- Vamos embora, Sandor. – pediu Sansa, lembrando-se de usar o nome correto do Cão. Achava que isso lhe atingiria.

Sandor pareceu não escutar.

- Talvez... – começou Sandor, seu olhar se tornando desorientado. – Eu pudesse ir até lá. E matar Gregor.

Sansa gelou. Não queria que ele cometesse nenhuma loucura que pudesse atrapalhar sua chegada a Winterfell.

- Sandor, você não irá matar ninguém! – Sansa quase gritou, se ajoelhou ao seu lado, segurando a mão de Sandor, puxando-o – Vamos embora.

- Se eu o matasse, o mundo estaria livre de uma podridão.

Sansa estava mais desesperada que antes.

- Sandor, não podemos ficar aqui – ela colocou a mão nos ombros dele, quase sacudindo-o. – Olhe para mim! – e Sandor o fez. – Vamos embora! Você não pode matar ninguém, vamos ser reconhecidos e mortos!

- Não se ele morrer primeiro – concluiu Sandor. Sansa tinha medo de ele estar delirando. Reparou que o cantil de vinho estava nas mãos dele. Ela o pegou e reparou que estava vazio. Claro. Ele estava bêbado. – Se ele morrer primeiro, não morreríamos.

- Se ele morrer primeiro, seus homens nos matariam! – disse Sansa, esperando que seus olhos pudessem passar um pouco de noção ao homem. Se perguntou quando foi que ele ficou totalmente bêbado, quando que o cantil acabou. Ele bebia durante toda a viagem, mas ele não falou nada e ela não percebeu que seu estado de bebedeira estava chegando. – Sandor, não nos arrisque.

Sandor baixou o olhar.

- Não me importo. Não mais. Não me importo de morrer depois dele. Pelo menos, eu o terei matado – ele estava desgostoso e triste. – Não tenho mais nada nessa droga. Morrer seria o de menos.

Aquilo foi como uma facada no coração de Sansa. Ele não se importava com mais nada. Nem com ela. Ela não entendeu porque deveria se preocupar com isso, não ligava para ele, mas aquilo a atingiu mesmo assim. Saber que ele estava desistindo de levá-la para casa para morrer mostrava que ela era totalmente insignificante. Seus olhos lacrimejaram ao pensar que ela estava prestes a ter seu único caminho para casa destruído. Se não for com Sandor, ela nunca chegará salva. Ela olhou para a própria mão. Uma lágrima pingou de seus olhos e Sandor percebeu, olhando-a. Sansa aproveitou para levantar a mão e lhe mostrar uma vermelha cicatriz recém-formada.

- Você ainda tem um pacto para cumprir. Ou você irá desonrar isso também? – perguntou Sansa, se esforçando para não chorar, apesar de silenciosas lágrimas caírem. Ela mantinha o rosto duro como pedra.

- Você não confia mais em mim, passarinho – respondeu Sandor. Ele tinha o olhar calmo e triste, tão diferente do olhar raivoso que ele sempre tinha. – Esse pacto não serve para nada se você não confia em mim.

Sansa não falou. Não confiava mais em Sandor. Ele concluiu certo. Mas não podia deixar que ele desistisse dela desse jeito.

- Não – confessou, firme de suas palavras. – Não confio mais em você desde que me bateu. Você me disse que nunca me machucaria e mesmo assim o fez. Tenho vontade de fugir, mas eu ainda dependo de você.

Sandor ainda a olhava com expressão de tristeza.

- Eu preciso de você. – sussurrou Sansa, com vergonha de suas palavras, de sua confissão. Era uma fraqueza, mas precisava expô-la para que Sandor desse atenção a ela. Era sua última esperança.

- Eu sei. – concordou Sandor, deitando a cabeça na pedra e fechando os olhos.

Sansa aproveitou a deixa para pegar seu odre de água e, delicadamente, despejar o conteúdo por sobre a testa de Sandor. Ele se assustou, arregalando os olhos e tentou levantar a cabeça, mas Sansa evitou que ele o fizesse colocando uma mão em sua testa, massageando e espalhando a água por sobre seu rosto. Ela jogou um pouco de água por sobre a queimadura de Sandor, receosa de tocá-lo ali. Mas ela o fez. Tocou-lhe a face queimada, espalhando a água e limpando-o da poeira. O corte que ele tinha ali estava começando a ficar bom e Sansa agradeceu pelo efeito da pomada.

Ela mantinha o rosto sério e duro. Não queria demonstrar nenhuma afeição por aquele homem. Não queria demonstrar que precisava dele, apesar de ter confessado e não queria ter que demonstrar desprezo, que era o que ela mais sentia quando estava perto dele. Não queria fazê-lo fugir, nem se aproveitar dela.

Sandor pegou a mão de Sansa, fazendo-a parar de acariciar. Ele levou a mão dela para o nariz, fungando seu cheiro e olhou para a palma dela. A cicatriz estava ali, vermelha, ainda recente. Ele levantou a mão que continha a sua cicatriz e fechou sobre a mão da menina, apertando-a, mostrando que o pacto ainda estava selado.

- Vamos embora. – disse Sandor, finalmente, se levantando.

Eles ficaram bem longe das margens de Olho de Deus, mas por entre as planícies, era possível vê-lo. Sansa se perguntou para onde estavam indo. Eles realmente não tinham para onde ir e estavam próximos de serem reconhecidos.

- Para onde vamos? - perguntou a menina inquieta.

- Winterfell.

Sansa revirou os olhos. Que resposta óbvia. Sandor viu seu revirar de olhos e suspirou, demorando para responder, novamente.

- Não sei, menina. Estamos numa zona perigosa – explicou Sandor, sua voz ligeiramente preocupada. – Não há estalagens confiáveis por aqui. E precisamos buscar informações de onde está seu irmão.

O estômago de Sansa se embrulhou ao ouvi-lo falar de seu irmão. Só de pensar que poderia estar perto do seu irmão, sua família, ficava mais aliviada.

- Dormiremos ao relento de novo? – perguntou Sansa, parecendo uma menina birrenta.

Sandor revirou os olhos e resmungou. Não voltou a falar.

Eles cavalgaram por um bom tempo. O vento ficando cada vez mais gelado, levando embora o calor que sentiam. Sansa recolocou sua capa, com medo de ser reconhecida por seus cabelos chamativos. Sandor tentou esconder o manto entre os dois.

Eles pararam à margem de um pequeno bosque ao leste de Harrenhal. O sol estava começando a por. Sandor pediu para que Sansa não demorasse em suas necessidades. Ele sentia falta do vinho e precisava beber água para se hidratar. _Maldição!_

Sandor pegou a adaga em suas botas, deixando o odre de lado. Quando Sansa voltou, ele ordenou que ela pegasse sua própria adaga. Ela o fez, um pouco confusa e receosa.

- Treinaremos aqui? – perguntou Sansa.

- Apenas por alguns minutos antes do sol ir embora. – explicou Sandor, já assumindo posição de luta.

Sansa continuava parada, estática, tentando entender o que Sandor queria. Não discutiu, apesar de ter medo de alguém aparecer e os reconhecer.

Ela tentou fazer a mesma posição que ele fazia, esperando que ele a atacasse.

- Você precisa perceber quando pode me atacar, menina – disse Sandor, andando de lado, na espreita. – Precisa perceber quando estarei distraído.

- Você nunca está distraído.

- Tente aproveitar as deixas, menina – explicou Sandor, chegando mais perto de Sansa. – Tente perceber meus pontos fracos.

Sansa não era moça de ataque. Não sabia aproveitar as boas situações que poderia atacar. Não sabia segurar uma adaga com firmeza e nem sabia quando poderia atacar e se defender. Ela se sentia um passarinho fora do ninho. E ela era exatamente isso.

_Qual era o ponto fraco de Sandor?_ Sansa se perguntou. Ele não iria deixá-la ganhar.

Ela queria tentar pensar nos pontos fracos, mas não teve tempo para isso. Sandor não a deixou raciocinar e partiu para cima dela, tentando atacá-la pena perna, rasgando um pedaço de seu vestido com a faca. Por pouco, não rasgou sua pele também. Ela tomou um susto e prendeu a respiração.

- Está muito mole, menina. – zombou Sandor.

Sansa, raivosa, correu para atacá-lo, faca estendida. Mas Sandor se desvencilhou e aproveitou para pegar o pulso dela, enrolando-a em seus braços, fazendo-a ficar de costas para ele.

- É mesmo um passarinho perdido, não é? – Perguntou Sandor, com a adaga no pescoço de Sansa, imobilizando seu pulso e apertando, fazendo a menina soltar sua adaga. Ele aproveitou que ela estava desarmada para colocar a mão em sua cintura e Sansa estremeceu. Torceu para que ele não tivesse percebido. – Precisa aprender muitas lições, menina. Você sabe o que um homem fará se a tiver assim? – Sandor subiu a perigosa mão, pousando no pequeno seio da menina. Ela queria se desvencilhar, mas estava presa e tinha medo da adaga machucar sua garganta. Sandor não iria matá-la de verdade, iria?

A mão de Sandor apertou o seio de Sansa e desceu, passando novamente pela cintura e, finalmente, nas partes íntimas da ruiva. Ela moveu os quadris, tentando se afastar, mas isso só piorava a situação. Ele a empurrava com seu próprio quadril, enquanto a mão dele se apertava contra seu sexo por cima do tecido do vestido. Ela sentiu um certo calor pelo seu corpo e percebeu que isso era muito errado.

- Por favor, me solte. – pediu Sansa com delicadeza.

Sansa se surpreendeu quando ele obedeceu de prontidão, jogando-a para longe e chutando sua adaga.

- Pegue a adaga. Vamos tentar de novo. – disse Sandor.

Sansa pegou a adaga, lentamente. E antes que o fizesse, Sandor correu para atacá-la. Seu reflexo foi pegar a adaga rapidamente e se desvencilhar, se jogando no chão. Sandor se virou para ela, sorrindo com sabedoria.

- Muito bem, menina. Conseguiu se afastar a tempo – Sandor elogiou. – Tente me atacar agora.

Ela sabia que ele não a deixaria atacar facilmente. Pensou com calma. Teria que arranjar um jeito. Se ela o atacasse pela esquerda, poderia tentar se desvencilhar em cima da hora e ir para a direita. Será que ele perceberia?

- Só iremos embora quando você conseguir me dar um golpe, menina – avisou Sandor. – É perigoso ficarmos aqui, nas planícies abertas, não acha?

Ela correu para ele, enquanto o homem ainda falava, apontando a faca para o braço esquerdo de Sandor, mas se desvencilhando em cima da hora e indo para a direita. Ela conseguiu atingí-lo na mão, já que não tinha a armadura. Outro corte na mão de Sandor. Ela não sabia como conseguira isso.

Ela se afastou, ofegante. Sandor tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. E ela não entendeu o porquê. Ele não tinha vencido.

- Ganhei mais um corte em minha mão – afirmou Sandor. – Não é o suficiente para matar, nem para seu adversário, mas é o suficiente por hoje, menina. Conseguiu se lembrar de minha lição de nunca olhar para onde irá atacar.

Sansa esboçou um leve sorriso. Não queria demonstrar que estava satisfeita com o elogio dele, não queria dar essa liberdade. Mas gostou de sua vitória e sorria por isso.

Sandor guardou a adaga nas botas e Sansa fez o mesmo. Iriam sair dali, finalmente. Eles subiram no cavalo e partiram, iluminados por um sol laranja que se escondia por trás das planícies.

Eles estavam se aproximando de cercas de madeira e Sansa conseguiu visualizar algumas casas isoladas pela campina. Era uma fazenda com quatro casas, um celeiro e um estábulo. Havia um número pequeno de cabeças de gado, vacas, bois, cavalos e alguns porcos. Houviam o cacarejar de galinhas à medida que se aproximavam e um galo estava dormindo sobre um poleiro perto da cerca mais alta.

- Vamos nos aproximar? – perguntou Sansa, receosa.

- O suficiente para conseguir um lugar para dormir.

Eles se aproximaram das cercas, se escondendo atrás de algumas vacas e bois. As casas estavam longe, mas era possível ver fraca iluminação pelas janelas.

Já era noite e Sansa estava começando a sentir fome e cansaço. Ela não sabia qual era o plano de Sandor, mas desceu do cavalo quando ele ordenou. Eles ficaram escondidos por entre o gado.

As pessoas estavam dentro da casa, mas um homem fechava o celeiro e o estábulo. Ele entrou em uma das casas, fechando a porta.

- O que faremos? – perguntou Sansa, observando o lugar com atenção, o mesmo que Sandor fazia.

- Esperaremos.

Eles conseguiam ouvir ruídos vindo da casa. Pareciam animados. Sansa e Sandor estavam sentados juntos da cerca, apenas esperando. A lua começava a iluminar fortemente a campina e Sansa tinha medo de que ela os denunciasse. Ela acabou adormecendo com a cabeça apoiada na cerca de madeira.

Não sabia quanto tempo se passou, mas Sansa acordou com um leve tapa no rosto por Sandor. Ela fechou a cara por ele ter encostado nela mais uma vez, mas o tapa nem havia doído. Ele tinha a carranca exposta pela luz da lua e parecia preocupado.

- Vamos, menina. As luzes se apagaram. – anunciou Sandor se levantando e levando o cavalo, silenciosamente, para perto dos estábulos.

Quando chegaram lá, Sansa, sonolenta, viu que a porta estava fechada. Sandor amarrou o cavalo numa cerca por perto e pediu para Sansa fizesse o menor barulho possível. Ele tentou abrir a porta, trancada com correntes, mas não foi possível. Ele soltou um resmungo baixo e se virou para Sansa, olhando em volta.

Ao lado do estábulo, havia um amontado de feno solto e espalhado. Sandor se aproximou, juntando o feno espalhado, para que ficasse um monte maior que já havia. O homem jogou seu manto da Guarda e jogou por cima do feno.

- Fique aí, não faça nenhum barulho – sussurrou Sandor. – Se aparecer alguém, se esconda.

Sansa assentiu, não gostando muito da ideia de ficar sozinha jogada no feno. Sandor se afastou e a menina se sentiu estúpida por não perguntar aonde ele iria. Seu sono não a deixava pensar e esfregou os olhos para que despertasse.

A ruiva se jogou sobre o manto, assustada pela escuridão, apesar do luar. Ela conseguia vislumbrar silhuetas dos animais adormecidos e de Estranho. Sentia-se calma por ter a companhia do cavalo de Sandor.

Passado alguns minutos, Sandor voltou, com uma pequena trouxa e um odre nas mãos. Ele se sentou ao lado de Sansa, sobre o manto, e abriu a trouxa. Havia um pão inteiro, um pedaço de queijo e três coxas de frango frias. O odre estava cheio de água.

- Onde conseguiu isso, Cão? – perguntou Sansa, um pouco apreensiva.

- Dentro da casa.

- Você roubou? – Sansa estava assustada. Não queria que os descobrissem ali.

Sandor resmungou e revirou os olhos.

- Você não pode roubar comidas pessoas, Clegane! Isso é errado! São pessoas honestas! – repreendeu Sansa.

Sandor lançou um olhar furtivo para ela.

- Você queria que eu pedisse licença? Usasse suas cortesias? – Sandor esnobou. – Podem saber quem somos, menina. Podem nos entregar. Não podemos confiar em ninguém.

- Isso não lhe dá direito de roubar!

Sandor fechou a trouxa e se virou para a ruiva. Pelo luar, Sandor percebeu que ela tinha os olhos arregalados, a pupila dilatada.

- Você prefere passar fome? – perguntou Sandor, tentando não gritar e se manter calmo. – Não sabemos quando vamos encontrar outra estalagem, nem quando vamos nos alimentar direito. Você não vai aguentar ficar comendo só frutas.

Sansa abaixou o olhar. Ela sabia que ele dizia a verdade e seu estômago roncou durante toda a viagem. Não duvidava se Sandor escutou os resmungos de sua barriga. Não se sentia bem de comer comida roubada, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de recusar. Aquela pouca comida era tudo o que Sandor havia conseguido para ela e deveria estar grata.

Ela assentiu, deixando que Sandor percebesse que ela não iria relutar. Ele abriu a trouxa de novo, cortou o pão e o queijo em vários pedaços pequenos. Sansa pegou queijo e Sandor atacou uma das coxas. Comeram silenciosamente, Sansa tentando manter sua postura, apesar de comer no chão e com as mãos. Ela comeu uma das coxas de frango. Estava fria, mas temperada. Não queria sujar as mãos e nem reclamar que a comida não era fresca. Comeu sem resmungar. Sua fome era tanta que estava começando a não se importar com a postura. Sansa percebeu que Sandor tirou um cantil de vinho da cintura.

- Roubou vinho também? – perguntou Sansa, observando o homem dar um longo gole. Ele não respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso de lado e um riso baixo.

Sobrou uma coxa de frango e alguns pedaços de pão. Sandor pegou a coxa, estendendo para Sansa.

- Pode ficar com o último pedaço. – deixou Sansa.

- Não vou comer o último pedaço. Você tem fome e não sabemos quando vamos comer de novo. É melhor que coma bastante agora. – avisou Sandor, ainda oferecendo a coxa.

- Você também sentirá fome. – disse Sansa, aceitando a comida e comendo com gosto, enquanto Sandor bebia outro gole de vinho.

- Não se preocupe comigo. – sussurrou Sandor. Ela sorriu em agradecimento. Tinha fome e Sandor deixou de comer a última coxa de frango para que ela se alimentasse.

Quando terminaram de comer, Sandor deixou de lado o trapo que serviu de embrulho, bebeu um gole do vinho

- Está frio – comentou Sansa. – As noites tem ficado mais frias, enquanto os dias, mais quentes.

Ele ofereceu o cantil de vinho para Sansa. Temendo que ele a obrigasse a beber como da última vez que ele o fez, ela aceitou o vinho. Bebeu alguns goles que desceram ardendo em sua garganta.

Desajeitada com o álcool, deixou que uma gota vermelha lhe escapulisse dos lábios e escorresse por seu queixo. Ela entregou o cantil para Sandor, que fitando aquela gota, aproximou o polegar calejado e o limpou, chupando o dedo para não desperdiçar nenhum resquício. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso para Sansa, que se sentiu sem graça.

- Deite-se. Temos que dormir – ordenou Sandor. – Iremos embora à primeira luz do dia.

Sansa se deitou sobre o feno, de costas para o homem. Ela ouviu o ruído de Sandor se deitando. Apesar de estar com a capa, ela tremia de frio. Preocupou-se, já que não estavam perto de Winterfell. E se perguntou como que fariam quando estivessem perto das terras geladas e tivessem que dormir ao relento.

Sandor percebeu a tremedeira da menina e se aproximou mais um pouco. Ele colocou uma das mãos sobre o braço de Sansa, que levou um susto com o toque. O homem se aproximou mais, a centímetros do corpo de Sansa. A menina podia sentir a armadura fria atrás de si.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Sansa, preocupada com o homem atrás de si.

- Você tem frio, se ficarmos perto, podemos nos esquentar com o calor de nossos corpos.

Sansa ficou pensativa.

- Você está de armadura – lembrou Sansa. – Ela é gelada.

Sandor bufou. Sansa nem se virou para ele. O homem se aproximou mais, sem encostar o corpo no de Sansa, mas o suficiente para deixar sua mão sobre o ombro dela.

Sansa não evitou, nem reclamou. A mão dele estava quente e só aquele toque era suficiente para ajudá-la a não sentir tanto frio. Ela se ajeitou e se encolheu mais dentro da capa. Por um lado, seria bom se ele a abraçasse, pois estava frio e queria saber se o que ele falou era verdade. Se o calor do corpo dele esquentasse o seu, então ela já não precisava mais se preocupar tanto com os próximos acampamentos na terra gelada do Norte.

À primeira luz do dia, Sandor abriu os olhos, enquanto o galo a plenos pulmões. Ele se levantou no susto e percebeu que o céu ainda estava acinzentado e a luz solar nem era tão visível assim sobre as planícies. Ele olhou a sua volta, se levantou e suspirou aliviado que a casa ainda estava fechada e não havia indícios de movimentação.

Sandor se ajoelhou ao lado de Sansa, sacudindo a menina levemente.

- Vamos, menina. Está na hora. – sussurrou à menor menção de lucidez de Sansa.

Sansa só conseguia ouvir o galo cantar e os movimentos de Sandor. O sussurro dele foi sutil aos seus ouvidos, mas suficiente para que ela acordasse e tentasse se manter alerta. Ela se levantou, esfregando os olhos, percebendo que o céu estava tão cinza quanto os céus de Winterfell e se perguntou se já haviam chegado ao seu lar. A visão das vacas e porcos provava que não.

Antes que ela se esticasse, Sandor a colocou sobre o cavalo e partiram da pequena fazenda na planície. Ele lhe deu algumas folhas de hortelã para mascar.

Sansa esperava que encontrassem uma estalagem em breve.

- Qual o plano do dia? – perguntou Sansa.

Sandor resmungou.

- Arranjar comida para as próximas horas – respondeu o homem, com a voz mais rouca que o normal. – Com fome, Passarinho?

A barriga de Sansa roncou a menção da palavra. O pouco que comeram no dia anterior não foi suficiente.

- Seria bom se tivéssemos algumas frutas.

Após alguns minutos, Sandor parou para as necessidades fisiológicas e arrumar algumas frutas. Quando voltaram a cavalgar, comiam algumas peras para enganar a fome.

Sandor sempre envolvia seus braços ao redor da cintura de Sansa para agarrar as rédeas ou apenas para segurá-la. De certo modo, aquilo a incomodava e quando ele colocava as mãos em sua cintura, era sempre com força. Não queria que ele a encostasse, sentia nojo.

- Você poderia me soltar? – pediu Sansa, com delicadeza, colocando a mão sobre a mão dele em sua cintura, tentando empurrar.

- Se eu te soltar, você irá cair. – avisou Sandor, apertando a mão sobre o tecido do vestido.

- Não sou estúpida! Não irei cair!

Sandor soltou uma daquelas risadas que pareciam um rosnado. Ele não soltou a mão da cintura de Sansa e ela desistiu.

Ela não queria ter que se render a Sandor, mas também não queria brigar com o homem. Seu maior desejo naquele momento era fugir das garras do Cão, mas sabia que seria estúpida se o fizesse sem se planejar. Teria que esperar uma chance muito boa para conseguir fugir. E além de tudo, também precisava aprender a enganar Sandor. Ele sempre enfatizava que não gostava de mentirosos e ela teria que aprender a ser uma boa mentirosa.

Sansa pensou em todas as lições que ele lhe dera. Todas as vezes que ele tentou ensiná-la com a adaga. Ele dizia para encontrar um ponto fraco em seu adversário. Se Sandor fosse seu adversário, qual seria seu ponto fraco? Ele era alto, forte, um grandalhão de dois metros que assustava qualquer cavalheiro nobre. Não tinha medo de nada. A não ser... do _fogo_.

Ponto 1: Fogo.

Sansa anotou mentalmente. Fogo era seu ponto fraco. Mas não poderia usar fogo para fugir. Não poderia usar foto para atacá-lo. Não faria sentido algum. Ela pensou melhor em Sandor. Ele tinha queimadura, mas falar de sua aparência não parecia ser um problema para ele.

Sansa observou Sandor dar um gole em sua bebida. _Vinho._ Um ponto fraco. Outro ponto fraco. Ele não vivia sem vinho e ficava rabugento. Talvez, ele ficasse até mais fraco sem o vinho. Ou não. Ela passava a maior parte do tempo com o Sandor embriagado, mas teria que descobrir melhor os pontos fracos do Sandor bêbado e do Sandor sóbrio.

Ponto 2: Vinho.

Deveria ter algum outro fator que pudesse ser o ponto fraco do Cão de Caça. Ele parecia uma pedra que não se atingia facilmente. O que Sandor fazia no Castelo além de beber e lutar?

Ponto 3: Mulheres.

Será que Sansa poderia considerar as mulheres um ponto fraco? Ela nunca viu Sandor com outra mulher. Só se lembrava de Sandor olhando para outra quando era si mesma ou Amina. Nas festas do Castelo, ele estava sempre impassível. No bordel, quando fora lhe salvar, ele nem demonstrou um pingo de interesse para aquelas mulheres seminuas. Mas ele sempre a olhava de forma diferente. Sempre fazia piadas e sempre a agarrava pelos cantos.

A Rainha Cersei lhe dissera que o poder de uma mulher estava entre suas pernas. Sandor a tocou naquelas partes lhe dizendo que era o que um homem queria.

Sandor era um homem e ele queria, claro. Mas não era qualquer mulher que o agradaria. Sansa fez uma careta de nojo com o pensamento, mas sabia quem podia agradá-lo.

Sandor voltou para a Estrada do Rei, o que era extremamente arriscado àquela altura. Sansa colocou seu capuz e pediu aos Sete para que os protegessem.

E não demorou para que encontrassem uma alma viva. Por um momento, Sandor pensou em correr pelas campinas, mas decidiu arriscar para buscar informações.

À princípio, ouviram apenas cascos de cavalos, mas logo, os ruídos de rodas apareceram. Era um velhote em uma charrete com dois cavalos puxando. Carregava sacos e mais sacos na carroça.

Sandor desacelerou Estranho e se posicionou no meio da Estrada, para impedir a passagem do velho.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Sansa, preocupada.

Sandor não respondeu. Estava costumeiro Sandor responder às perguntas de Sansa apenas com resmungos e bufos. Antes que o velho se aproximasse mais, Sansa arrumou o cabelo de Sandor, para que caíssem mais sobre a queimadura e isso fez o homem afastar suas pequeninas mãos.

Quando o velho reparou no bloqueio, ele puxou as rédeas do cavalo para que parassem. Esboçou um leve sorriso e franziu os olhos, para afastar o sol de seu rosto, tentando enxergar quem estava a sua frente.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou o velho. – Precisam de ajuda?

Sandor desceu do cavalo, enquanto Sansa tentava esconder a capa da Guarda Real. Esperava que o velhote não reconhecesse Sandor.

- Bom dia, senhor! – resmungou Sandor, de forma falsamente simpática. – Para onde está indo?

- Porto Real, meu filho – o velho tinha o rosto enrugado, a pele queimada de sol, os cabelos brancos e ralos. – Faço minhas entregas quando posso. Mas com esses tempos difíceis...

Sandor ignorou o comentário e tentou observar o que tinha na carroça. Estava tudo envolto de sacos.

- O senhor teria alguma comida para que eu pudesse oferecer à minha jovem esposa? – perguntou Sandor, com uma gentiliza inacreditável. Sansa se perguntou como ele conseguia ser gentil. Sandor era o tipo de homem que tomava comida dos velhotes. Não estava acostumado a pedir.

O velho olhou para Sansa, que tentou abrir um sorriso tímido, esperando que ele sentisse alguma compaixão por ela. Ela sorriu de volta e saiu da carroça, procurando por entre as sacolas.

- Tudo o que tenho precisa ser cozido, meu filho – explicou o homem. – Tenho apenas carne crua e legumes. Há uma estalagem próxima daqui, onde poderão comer carne assada.

Da carroça, ele tirou algumas cenouras, batatas e berinjelas. Sandor ajudou Sansa a sair do cavalo. O homem deu os legumes para Sandor e Sansa e os dois comeram como se não vissem comida há algum tempo. Sansa se sentou sobre uma pedra, enquanto Sandor comia em pé.

O velhote soltou uma risada tímida, estava impressionada com a fome do casal.

- De onde vocês estão vindo, crianças? – o velho tinha um olhar sábio, mas não parecia desconfiado. Sansa estava começando a simpatizar com ele.

Sandor não respondeu. Não queria responder perguntas a desconhecidos. Sansa se sentiu obrigada a fazer por ele.

- Estamos fugindo de Porto Real, meu senhor.

Sandor deu um olhar raivoso para Sansa, que se obrigou a calar e voltar a comer.

- Um casal tão jovem... A guerra foi ruim para vocês – filosofou o velhote. Ele observou Sandor de cima a baixo. – Usa uma armadura muito importante, sor.

- Não sou nenhum sor. – esbravejou Sandor.

- Você lutou em Black Water?

Sandor não respondeu, mais uma vez.

- Vou tomar isso como um sim. Sua esposa disse que estão fugindo, já imagino do quê. – afirmou o homem. Sansa começava a sentir menos simpatia. Ele estava ameaçando seus disfarces. Sandor também percebeu e sua face carrancuda poderia matar uma pessoa.

- Creio que o senhor não devemos respostas par... – começou Sandor enraivecido, jogando o ramo da cenoura no chão, mas Sansa o interrompeu, se levantando.

- Senhor, estamos cansados e daremos alguma recompensa por sua comida. – ofereceu Sansa, lançando um olhar significativo para Sandor, que apenas ignorou.

- Bom, aceito alguns veados de prata para compensar e vocês podem levar metade da melancia. – disse o homem, dando um sorriso simpático para Sansa.

O velho se aproximou da carroça para cortar a melancia ao meio. Sansa voltou a se sentar na pedra e comeu uma batata crua, fazendo uma careta pelo gosto de terra. Sandor a olhava com certa antipatia e sabia que ele bateria nela se fosse possível.

- Se vocês estão fugindo, acredito que não saibam o que os esperam pelas terras acimas. – disse o velho, pegando uma adaga e começando a cortar, com lentidão, a melancia.

Sansa lançou um olhar ansioso para Sandor. Tinha curiosidade de saber onde estava sua família.

- Se o senhor puder nos dar informações para não entrarmos em terras erradas. – pediu Sansa, com delicadeza. A gentileza de Sansa surtia algum efeito no velho. Ela se sentiu vitoriosa por poder usar suas cortesias quando Sandor as desprezavas.

- Está tudo uma confusão, minha senhora – começou o homem. – O senhor Lannister, o irmão da Rainha, foi solto e vaga por Westeros, sabe lá onde. Dizem que isso enfraqueceu o exército Stark

- Por que o soltaram? – perguntou Sandor, desconfiado da história.

- Não o soltaram. Dizem que a Lady Stark o soltou e exigiu que ele fosse levado para fazer uma troca pelas suas filhas, em Porto Real – ele se virou para o casal. – Vocês sabem, as meninas Starks que estão no castelo desde que o Lorde Stark morreu.

- Ele foi assassinado. – corrigiu Sansa, recebendo um olhar furtivo de Sandor.

- Ah sim, claro, era um traidor. – voltou a cortar a melancia.

Sansa fez menção de se levantar e esbravejar, mas Sandor segurou seu ombro, obrigando-a a continuar sentada.

- É compreensível o que Lady Stark fez – ele parou de cortar a fruta e olhou para o céu, soltando um longo suspiro. – Apenas vingança. É difícil, para uma mãe, perder seus filhos jovens.

Ao ouvir aquela frase, o coração de Sansa gelou. Sandor percebeu que a menina elevou a postura e apertou o ombro dela.

- Perdão, senhor. Como? – perguntou Sansa, não podia ser verdade.

- Vocês não ficaram sabendo? – perguntou o homem, terminando de cortar a melancia e se virando para o casal. – Winterfell foi invadida pelos Greyjoy e aquela criança que foi criada por Lorde Stark assassinou os dois Starks mais novos.

Sansa arregalou os olhos, a frase entrou por seu ouvido, se repetindo num eco. Seu coração parou por um breve instante, sua espinha gelou e seu estômago se revirou, fazendo todos aqueles legumes voltarem por sua garganta.

Antes que Sandor pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Sansa se virou para o lado, levantando o capuz e vomitou tudo o que comeu. Sandor tomou um leve susto, e correu para ajudar a menina, segurando seus cabelos vermelhos. O velho olhou desconfiado, mas sem entender.

- Sua esposa não parece bem... – afirmou o velho.

- É claro que ela não está bem! – gritou Sandor. – Sua comida não a fez bem.

O velho se ofendeu, fechando a cara.

- Meus legumes são muito bem cultivados, senhor! Como pode ser tão ignorante? Não vê que isso são sintomas? – defendeu-se o idoso.

- Sintomas?

- Oras, claro! Ela acabou de comer e botou tudo para fora! – disse o homem como se fosse óbvio. – Está claro que ela está de barriga!

Sansa queria se intrometer na conversa, mas ao ouvir aquilo, vomitou mais ainda. Grávida? Do Cão?

Sandor, por outro lado, queria rir da teoria do velho homem.

- Prenha... claro. – apenas disse, tentando evitar a risada. Ele decidiu que já era hora do velho tomar seu caminho, e pegou alguns veados de prata de dentro de sua bolsa pendurada na cintura. - Tome, suas moedas. Siga seu caminho.

O homem pegou as moedas e colocou no bolso, mas antes que partisse, Sandor o pegou pelo colarinho.

- Você nunca nos viu! – ameaçou Sandor e o velho não se abalou, mas assentiu. Ele voltou para a carroça e seguiu caminho pela Estrada do Rei.

Sandor voltou para Sansa. Ela parou de vomitar, mas ele ainda segurava seus cabelos oleosos e desgrenhados. Encontrou pedaços de feno nos fios e retirou com cuidado. Ela não emitia som algum, nenhum choro, nem vômito, nem gritos ou gemidos. Ele soltou os cabelos dela, pegou um velho trapo que tinha em sua bolsa no cavalo e uma folha de hortelã e se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Sansa tinha o rosto endurecido e os olhos arregalados. Estava curvada, com os braços na barriga. Ela não pegou o trapo e ele limpou seus lábios sujos com delicadeza, como na vez que ele limpara seu sangue quando Sor Meryn a estapeou. Ela não se esquivou, mas também não se moveu.

- Sansa, vamos – Sandor nunca a chamava pelo nome e isso fez com que a menina o olhasse. – Vamos embora. Tem uma estalagem aqui perto, precisamos sair daqui.

Sandor tinha certa urgência na voz. Ele empurrou a folha de hortelã contra os lábios de Sansa, que aceitou. Ela não queria se mover. O homem se sentiu obrigado a tomá-la em seus braços, as pequeninas mãos de Sansa envolvendo seus ombros. Colocou-a sobre o cavalo, subindo atrás dela. Sansa olhou para o horizonte e ele sabia que ela estava triste, mas tentava ser forte. Tentava ser forte na frente dele. E, percebendo que ela não emitiria reação alguma por não confiar nele, pegou sua cabeça e deixou que a repousasse sobre seu peito.

**Cenas do Capítulo 9**

Sandor não sabia lidar com mulheres chorosas. A menina ruiva estava jogada no chão, chorando copiosamente, em frente à lareira. Ele não queria ter que consolá-la, mas ela estava sozinha e já não confiava nele. Se ele fugisse, ela teria motivos de sobra para nunca mais ter sua confiança.

Ele se aproximou dela, ajoelhando-se. Afagou o cabelo dela, afastando-o do rosto. Tomou-a em seus braços, levantando-a. A menina envolveu seus braços, e deitou seu rosto no pescoço dele, Sandor sentindo sua respiração e lágrimas. Ele se sentou na poltrona de frente à lareira, colocando-a em suas pernas, ajeitando-a em seu colo. Sandor nunca fora tão gentil assim com uma mulher. Mas Sansa não era uma mulher, era uma menina. Ele acariciou o rosto dela, sentindo-se seduzido. Ela tinha os olhos marejados, o rosto molhado.

Os olhos triste de Sansa se transformaram em olhos sedutores e ele se perguntou quando que ela se tornou tão mulher. Onde ela aprendera a fazer aquele olhar. E teve medo que a inocência de seu Passarinho, que tanto almejava proteger, estivesse escapando de seus dedos.


	9. Capítulo 8,5 (Bônus) - Moa Bandar

Lhazar não era para ela. Um lugar quente, onde as pessoas costumam ser tão orgulhosas do lugar que se recusam a conhecer o resto do mundo. Pessoas tão corretas e tão erradas. Moa Bandar queria conhecer o mundo.

Teve a oportunidade quando os Dothtraki atacaram sua vila, queimando o lugar, mutilando os homens e estuprando as mulheres. Não queria ser estuprada por um cavalo Dothtraki, nem escrava em Yunkai. Seu pai, mestre em Lhazar, lhe dava um boa vida e respeitada por todo o resto de Essos. Não era como as rainhas de Westeros, mas eram importantes também. O ataque a motivou a fugir.

Queria conhecer Westeros. O lugar de muitos reis e rainhas, e cavaleiros armados. Conhecer o que os contos lhazarenos que diziam. Não só Essos, como já conhecera e degustara durante sua jornada à Westeros. Queria ser livre e conhecer Braavos como conheceu Pentos, Myr, o Mar Dothtraki, Yunkai, Meereen. Não queria ser mais conhecida como a mulher ovelha.

Depois da viagem de navio que a levou até Porto Real, ela percebeu que respirar outros ares era para ela. O lugar era tão cheio e dava para ver o castelo logo acima. Uma construção que se erguia pelos ares e era de tirar o fôlego.

Mas não durou muito em Porto Real. Não era pessoa de ficar em um lugar só. Foi para Rochedo Casterly, Ninho da Águia, Correrio. Agora queria ir até Winterfell e à Muralha.

Moa se alimentava do que a natureza lhe dava, conseguia dinheiro fácil e até bebida com alguns homens. Quando dava, trabalhava, temporariamente, em alguns locais. Limpava casas e lavava louças. Tudo em troca de um lugar para dormir. Ela conseguiu um cavaleiro rico que lhe dera um vestido e sapatos novos. Ela fazia o mesmo que fazia em sua jornada pré-navio, com a exceção de que em Westeros, os homens pareciam tratar a mulher como ouro.

Estava em Correrio quando conheceu Stavy. Ele era um jovem tão belo, com cabelos loiros e pele tão branca que contrastava com seus cabelos negros e pele caramelizada de tantos anos com o sol de Essos. Os olhos azuis do rapaz se misturavam com os olhos verdes da menina. Ele era uns três anos mais velha que ela, que tinha completado 18 anos durante a viagem de navio para Westeros.

Ele era um rapaz perdido pelo mundo, como ela, e logo trataram de conhecer Westeros juntos. Seriam companheiros de viagem até fora de Westeros, se necessário. Ela se entregava a ele todas as noites, seja nas camas das estalagens, nos estábulos e celeiros, sob o luar numa planície ou rodeados de mata florestal.

Em pouco tempo, Stavy, ambicioso, decidiu que era melhor se fossem bandoleiros. Assaltariam os cavaleiros nobres para que pudessem ter uma vida confortável durante a viagem. Não era má ideia e Moa não hesitou em fazê-lo.

Roubavam todos os cavaleiros que viam, seja nas estalagens, onde arrombavam as portas e praticavam pequenos furtos durante as refeições ou na estrada. Com o tempo, Moa se tornou uma ótima bandoleira. Eles conseguiam criar teatros para enganar os cavaleiros e roubarem. E antes que as vítimas percebessem, eles já estavam longe.

Mas a vida livre que Moa tanto almejava, não era tão livre assim.

Por mais que Stavy fosse um homem tão belo e esperto, ele também era possessivo. Ela nunca entendia seu ciúme quando ele a obrigava a se atirar aos homens para roubar.

Eles combinavam que ela seria como uma prostituta, enquanto roubavam. Ela caía em cima dos homens, dando-lhes beijos e tornando-os fáceis vítimas. Stavy sempre concordava e era sempre sua ideia. Mas quando estavam a sós, comemorando o dinheiro roubado, ele brigava, gritava e discutia sobre como ela não podia se atirar nos homens.

E numa dessas discussões, Moa se tornou uma presa de sua própria liberdade. Ao invés de amor, ele lhe batia todas as noites. Dava-lhe tapas fortes no rosto, socos, quando necessário, em seus braços, pernas. Seu corpo todo marcado com marcas vermelhas e roxos enormes. Ela não chorava diante dele.

Um dia, Moa reagiu, e Stavy lhe prendeu em uma árvore, forçou-a a fazer amor e cortou-lhe os braços com uma adaga. Era sua mais nova diversão: a adaga roubada de um cavalheiro.

Quando Moa não conseguia cumprir seu trabalho ou quando ela se atirava para cima dos homens em troca do roubo, Stavy lhe batia, lhe cortava, lhe empurrava com uma boneca de pano. Ela não entendia seu comportamento. Ele a obrigava a trabalhar e ela apanhava por isso. Apanhava por cumprir e apanhava por não cumprir. Não tinha escapatória.

Logo, Moa se tornou escrava da pessoa que mais confiava e se arrependeu de ter entregado sua alma a Stavy.

Até que um belo dia, Stavy esteve em perigo.

Cavaleiros passavam pela Estrada do Rei, na região d'O Gargalo, e Moa e Stavy se preparavam para atacar. Estavam escondidos entre as árvores, sempre de roupas de cores neutras, apesar de Moa estar de verde e com os seios fartos esbugalhados no vestido.

Ela se aproximou da estrada, quando os cavalos quase a atropelaram. Ela se jogou no chão, se fingindo de sofrida e machucada, gemendo e pedindo por socorro.

Os três homens que estavam sobre o cavalo apenas pararam e observaram. O que estava no meio, que poderia ser visto como líder, perguntou:

-O que foi, senhora?

- Ajuda... por favor. – respondeu Moa, gemendo, fingindo sofrimento.

Um dos homens desceu do cavalo, sendo repreendido pelo líder, e andou até Moa. Ele tinha cabelos negros e pele branca. Se ajoelhou ao lado da menina, lhe oferecendo água. Ela bebeu um gole e tentou dizer.

- Ajuda. Atacaram-me.

- Quem te atacou, milady? – perguntou o homem, ingenuamente.

A ideia era que os homens saíssem em busca dos atacantes, enquanto Stavy matava o que sobrasse e eles roubariam o que tinham.

No entanto, o líder, com seu olhar carrancudo, não deu o braço a torcer. Eles eram cavaleiros nobres e carregavam o manto da Casa Lannister.

- Está ferida? – o homem parecia preocupada e uma ponta de ressentimento brotou no coração de Moa. – Vamos procurar quem te atacou. Quantos eram?

- Não iremos atrás de ninguém! – gritou o líder. – Deixe essa puta aí! Os corvos cuidarão dela.

Ela gemeu mais um pouco, se forçou a chorar, os cabelos negros e lisos desgrenhados, lhe tapando os olhos. Por entre as mechas, ela podia ver que o homem era bonito. Ele lhe tocava as costas, de forma protetora. Tocou-lhe o braço, tentando ajudá-la a se levantar, mas ela se recusava. Depois, tocou-lhe os cabelos para tirá-lo dos olhos.

E antes que ela pudesse encenar mais algum sofrimento, Stavy saltou de uma árvore, pulando ao lado do cavalo, arrancando o cavaleiro e esfaqueando seu pescoço, que jorrou um filete vermelho de sangue. Os outros cavaleiros entraram em ação; o líder, saltou o cavalo, tirando a espada da bainha; o cavaleiro que acudia Moa, a olhou bem nos olhos, buscando confiança e compreensão, no entanto, sua expressão doce se transformou em susto e ele pegou-a pelo braço, levantando-a e colocando uma adaga no pescoço da menina.

Stavy se aproximou, revoltado com o fato da menina estar ameçada, mas antes que pudesse atacar o homem, o líder colocou a ponta da espada em sua coluna, obrigando-o a parar e recuar.

- Largue a adaga. – ordenou o líder. Ele tinha cabelos louros, como os Lannisters e tão pomposo quanto.

Stavy largou a adaga, levantou as mãos e fez sinal de que iria virar.

- Olha, nós só queremos um pouco de ouro – disse Stavy com seu jeito desencanado, como se não se preocupasse que estivessem em perigo. – Vocês são Lannisters... pelo que vejo. Não vai fazer falta.

O líder dos cavaleiros fez um careta de desdém e empinou o nariz. Ele cuspiu nas botas de Stavy, que fechou a cara, exalando ódio pelas narinas.

- Como ousa em mendigar ouro depois do que fez? – perguntou o líder, com sua voz rouca e raivosa. – Matou um dos nossos sem compaixão.

- Então cometa os mesmos erros e tenha compaixão para conosco. – Stavy sorriu. Era o que sempre fazia. Sorria para o perigo.

Moa se desesperada debaixo dos braços e da adaga do outro cavaleiro. Ele mantinha o rosto bem perto do seu, sua respiração passando por seu ouvido. Ela tentou segurar a mão que agarrava sua cintura e então, teve uma ideia.

- Por favor, não me machuque. – sussurrou baixinho, para que só o cavaleiro ouvisse.

- Não o farei. – garantiu o homem, sua voz arrepiando a pele morena de Moa.

- Posso lhe compensar. – disse Moa, alisando os braços do homem, passando pelo corpo, por cima da armadura. Depositou sua mão entre seus corpos e tentou demonstrar interesse em uma parte íntima do rapaz. Ele pareceu hesitar.

Stavy ainda tentava negociar com o líder.

- Então, o que pretende fazer conosco? Leve-nos até seu líder e cumpriremos detenção. Trabalharemos para compensar o que fizemos. – Stavy mantinha uma voz desdenhosa e ao mesmo tempo de falsa súplica. Ele nunca deixava de ser sarcático.

O líder o agarrou, obrigando-o a andar até os cavalos. Iria amarrá-lo.

- Bates, pegue a menina. Vamos levá-los para Lord Lannister. – ordenou o líder.

No entanto, o cavaleiro que se agarrava à Moa, dava passos para trás, carregando a menina, que ainda mantinha a mão entre eles. Moa não entendeu o que ele tentaria fazer, mas suas mãos começaram a se afrouxar, a adaga se afastando aos poucos. A menina aproveitou a deixa, empurrando suas mãos, arrancando a adaga e logo depois, jogou-o no chão. Correu para as costas do líder, se pendurando nele e cortou-lhe a garganta com a adaga. O homem nem teve tempo de pensar e se defender com a espada. Seu corpo caiu ajoelhado, sua mão largou a espada, Moa saiu de cima dele para que o homem caísse em paz no chão.

Stavy pegou a espada e correu para Bates, que estava se levantando para atacar, apesar de estar desarmado.

- NÃO O MATE! – gritou Moa para Stavy, impedindo que o mesmo matasse Bates, que estava ajoelhado. – Vamos levá-lo como refém.

Stavy riu em desdém.

- O que acha que conseguiremos com ele? Não vale nada!

- Podemos conseguir alguma coisa.

A verdade é que ela simpatizou com o homem, que tentou ser tão delicado antes de Stavy atacar, e pareceu gostar de suas investidas, mostrando que ele não resistia à ela. Talvez, ele pudesse protegê-la de Stavy e tirá-la dele. Talvez, ele pudesse se apaixonar por ela e a tomaria como esposa e penduraria a cabeça de Stavy em seu castelo.

- Que seja – murmurou Stavy, jogando a espada para Moa, que pegou-a no ar. – Vamos fazê-lo nosso escravo.

E antes que Stavy pudesse perceber e tirando Moa de seus sonhos, Bates se jogou sobre Stavy, desarmado, agarrando seu pescoço. Ele estava em cima de Stavy, apertando as mãos para enforcá-lo e Moa percebeu o perigo em que estavam.

Ela entrou em um dilema em que poderia deixar Stavy ir embora e fugir com Bates. Poderia deixar que o homem matasse Stavy e realizar seus pensamentos anteriores. Poderia fugir das garras e socos de Stavy e ser tratada com gentileza por Bates.

Mas ela não o conhecia. E não tinha garantia de que ele faria o que ela pensava. Ele agira tão de repente para se defender, e se perguntou por que ele não o fizera antes. Por que ele não a matara antes. Não poderia confiar em um homem que acabara de conhecer e estava matando seu companheiro de viagem que por tantas vezes a protegeu de homens inconvenientes, do frio e da fome.

E quando percebeu que Stavy começando a ficar roxo, Moa se aproximou, enterrando a espada nas costas de Bates, deixando-o cair sobre Stavy. Este jogou o cadáver para longe, se arrastando pelo chão, com as mãos no próprio pescoço, tossindo desesperadamente. Moa apenas o observou, esperando que ele gritasse com ela. Mas ele não o fez. Não poderia, já que estava ocupado tentando respirar.

E só então, que Moa se deu conta que estava se transformando numa dessas donzelas que sonham com cavaleiros que a salvam do perigo. Desejando que os contos que escutara em Lhazar se tornassem realidades, quando na verdade, eles não passavam de apenas contos. Ela nunca acreditara em nenhum deles, apenas se admirava com o cenário que eles se passavam, o que a levou a fugir de suas próprias terras. Estava saindo da prisão de sua terra natal para se aprisionar em um homem sem coração e em suas histórias de donzelas. Estavava dando voltas.

A mulher ovelha estava se transformando em uma mulher fútil que almejava uma vida que nunca teria.


End file.
